


Z Nation: 10k & Cassandra

by fanpage_10k



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpage_10k/pseuds/fanpage_10k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10k and Cassandra aren't like all of the other survivors of the zombie apocalypse--- they both have terrible past with different consequences. When they meet, it's like a post---apocalypse love at first sight, well for 10k. Will Cassandra fall for this mysterious man or will their past come out and stop everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puppies and kittens

** Chapter One **

** (10k's Point of View) **

Groaning, I continued to walk in circles on the rooftop of some school in New York. This had been my third day of getting baked in the sunlight. "Forty five, forty six, forty seven." I whispered as I counted my steps to distract myself from how bored I actually was. For as long as I could remember I used to only count stars, ammo, and animals that scurried by as I survived with my pa. Since he passed I started to everything I could, especially when I killed a z. There was something about counting that made me feel safe, numbers are my safe haven because I understood them more than any other subject my pa tried to teach me. I smiled when I thought about him, but tears just quickly formed in my eyes... I really did miss him. I would always remember what he told me before he died.

_Stay wary of being in a large group_.

Shaking my head, I wiped away my tears and looked around. Nothing had changed- the U.S. flag was still ripped in half, the seventy pound tank was still on top of two cars and a fallen metal fence, little or no z's in sight, and a scrap of food I had in my further satchel.

Interrupting the stillness, a black truck pulled up and turned off as a group of people got out. Immediately, I crouched down hoping no one seen me as I crawled my way to the ledge. I set up my sniper rifle so I could see what they were up to. You know, in a none creepy way. I looked through the scope of my gun and made sure my finger wasn't on the trigger. It wouldn't be a good idea to accidentally shoot one of them so they could find me and kill me.

It was a small group of two females and five males. A young lady who was probably the same age as me had red hair and a green sweater under a vest. Next to her was an African American who looked as if she'd been in the military. Her hair was in pig tails that brushed against her light green jacket. Then, there was another African American who was male and wore a military outfit. He was holding a black AK47 with a lazer sight attached, and if I'm correct, he had a large scar on the left side of his face. A man a little younger than the other was the next and he was probably older than me by a year or so. He had dirty blonde hair, a grey and black jacket, and a blue shirt. Another man with curly brown hair and was wearing a plain blue shirt that had sweat stains easily visible to a naked eye. He was also older than me, but by a bunch of years and not just one. There were only two people left and they were clearly the oldest. The first one had light yellow hair that turned white at the end, a red and a black short sleeve flannel shirt that wasn't buttoned up which showed a black shirt underneath. Lastly, another man with black hair and a brown jacket that had been used very often -or he'd been eating little pieces of it- was covered in dirt and looked more z than human.

They had spilt up for a brief moment and the African American with pigtails and the curly, brown haired man found a baby that appeared to be crying. _How_ _come I never heard crying when I was walking around looking for supplies?_ I thought to myself since there was no one else to express to about what I was feeling or thinking about. I sort of liked it this way. I don't have to worry about someone using the information I give them against me.

Anyways, I saw her hand the baby to the man who had a smile on his face as he carefully took the baby. Before I looked over at the old man, blond haired man, and the redhead, the female pointed down to the fallen fence that had a z trapped underneath it and the blond haired man stepped over the fence, aiming his gun before he fired which killed the z. When I first came I had planned on killing it to add to my count, but I eventually decided over it mostly because I love the adrenaline of when I shot them as they ran getting closer to me. Also, on the day I wanted to move on, if I ever needed one the z would be right there for me. Not anymore, though.

When I looked back they were running across the front of the school to go to the side I haven't stepped foot on since I've came -and for good reasons. It's been falling apart so horribly that even a bird can't swiftly fly down and not get crushed to death. I carefully stood on the ledge with my arms out to keep balance as best as I could while I sowly walked across the ledge and made my way to the three humans running before me. I did not look down or behind me, so I could focus on not falling to my death, but I did take a glance to my left and seen no one in front of the school. I felt a long sigh escape my lips, knowing if they seen me they wouldn't hesitate to kill me. When I reached a stable part of the roof I carefully stepped down, making sure I didn't accidentally step on an unstable part falling inside which would alert everyone where I am.

Looking through my scope, I seen them taking out z's that were surrounding a cage obviously trying to grab whatever was inside. What else have I missed? The baby? The cage with z around it? Every time a z fell I cringed and looked at what was inside the locked cage. It was a girl whose face was hidden away by her long, black hair and her tan arms that are allowing her to lay her head down -probably taking a nap in the most uncomfortable position, but now that's all you could wish for these days. I couldn't really tell what she was wearing, considering her wavy black hair was covering most of her torso and a black bag covered her thighs, but I did see combat boots that were also black. The blonde man covered my view with his back as he took off the lock on the handle that protected her... or maybe to protect him, because the moment he touched her shoulder she pinned him to the cage with a knife against his neck.

_Don't mess with her_ , my mind noted even if there's a large chance I don't really want to join or even meet them. I don't know exactly what they said to make her let go of him, but she eventually did step back while running her hand through her wavy, black hair once as she looked at the dead corpses. Now that she was standing, I was able to see what she was wearing and it wasn't much -a black crop top showing her slim torso with her bag a little bit under her khaki shorts revealing her slim legs making her look even more beautiful than she was. She also had the right curves in all of the right places; it was clearly obvious that no one could help it and stared at her as she walked by.

Focusing on her, I seen how she carefully moved her lips to make sure no information about her slipped free and into the stranger's ears, but when they looked at each other with confusion written all over there faces, I couldn't help but want to be with the four of them to know what she said. The two stepped out and she was immediately surrounded by the old man and the red headed girl. She gripped her knife tightly in her hand, but when she realized they weren't going to use force she relaxed a little and let her guard go down some. As they walked, I couldn't help -no seriously, I couldn't- but notice how she was looking around, probably looking for an escape or someone. I couldn't tell which one it was.

The moment they walked around the corner of the school, I sat on the ledge even though I knew if I wanted to survive I had to stay hidden, but there was  something about her that drew me towards her. I don't know what it was, but I wanted -no- needed to find out. I hung my gun behind me and grabbed ahold of a yellow metal ladder that was connected to the school wall, but broken about twelve feet from the ground. The one in the other side of the school had been ripped off the hinges.

When I heard a male yell at someone, well actually he was trying to loudly imitate someone who happened to be the girl. "Why would somebody lock you in a cage and leave you to die? What did you do?" Hearing the word die I lost focus and fell down on my left ankle. Before I could scream in pain, my left hand covered my mouth while my right went behind my neck to pull my head forward, making sure I didn't jerk my head back.

"I didn't do anything, I locked myself in the cage for protection."

Controlling my breathing, I stood up as best as I could and wobbled to the front of the school where I could hear them more clearly. Hopefully they wouldn't suspect me. "And the keys?" Finding a small hole though the cardboard, I seen the African American soldier looking directly at her with a little glare that was noticeable even from where I was.

She took a quick glance down before she answered, saying she lost them. I looked around the small place and seen everyone looking at the young lady who was sitting down in the middle while little sobs coming from the baby. "Why are you dressed like that?" Turning my head to the voice -which was the female African American with pigtails- then back to her, I saw she now had a black leather bracelet with spikes on both of her hands.

"I don't have to justify myself," she immediately answered, not even showing one ounce of recognition on her face.

"Maybe you do! We were supposed to meet those men in those vehicle; what happened here?" The man yelled in anger, hitting one of the arms of her chair with his first.

Tilting her head a little to the left she answered "Those men came about a week ago and they cleared out the school and set up some kind of camp, but then word got out that there was food and lots of it from the bomb shelter. Yeah, it didn't take long; there were too many people, so the soldiers shot some of the locals and that brought in the zs."

Releasing a breath of air I didn't even know I was holding, I scratched the back of my neck and looked around me to see z's coming. Great, just great. Groaning, I ran to the left side of the school as quiet I could, so I won't alarm the group or any z's. When I made it to the ladder, I jumped down and grabbed the second to last step and pulled myself up quickly, so my feet could help me climb faster. When I reached the top of the school the old man, blonde  haired guy, redheaded girl, and the young female were walking around and looking for supplies while killing z's.

Setting up my rifle, I quickly wrapped a brown scarf around and over my head to cover my eyes from the blinding sunlight. Looking thought the attached scope, I zoomed to keep an eye on them. I'm still not trying to be creepy, though. Biting my lower lip, I moved my scope between each of them, but I usually went back to the female lady. Everything was going okay until the old man put his foot on a z to try and take a knife out of it's chest, but the z got up and tried to bite him. Quickly focusing on my target, I waited until he kept it still for five seconds or less, so I could kill it, but he kept spinning around making it hard for me to shoot and difficult for the other three to attack. Mentally shaking my head, I shot the exact second he was able to stop. Luckily, I didn't miss.

They looked around and stopped when they saw me. Before they or even I could process what had happened, I grabbed ahold of my rifle and left with it bouncing against my back. Cursing at myself, I climbed down the ladder and took the back exit of the school. Then, I circled around it, so they wouldn't find me if they decided to have a search party for me. I knew it was going to be a long walk -a really long walk. I counted how many times I kicked a piece of rock that came near my feet, but that was interrupted when a dozen gunshots went off.

Remembering that I had one thousand and ninety seven kicks, I looked for another rock to kick again, but I heard a car coming instead. Swallowing, I looked ahead and hoped that they would ignore me but they didn't. "Hey, hey there! You're that sharp shooter that saved my ass, aren't you? Oh man I want to thank you! You need a ride?" the old man asked, making me unconsciously bite my lower lip. Before I answered, I stared at him more closely, but then I saw her. As much as I know I'm about go against my pa's words with joining them... I shrugged my shoulders and hopped in the truck bed. Then I tapped the side of the truck twice which made him start moving again.


	2. Fracking Zombies

**Chapter Two**

** (Cassandra's Point of View) **

 

I was riding shotgun in the pickup as Doc drove down the road. A young kid with jet black hair that formed into spikes sticking out in every direction wore a long sleeve camouflage shirt and -for some weird reason- he had the sole of a pair of combat boots on both of his shoulders. He was also wearing a pair of khakis and black combat boots like mine. One of the weapons he seemed to be holding had been a sniper rifle. To be honest, this kid freaked me out and I had this weird feeling that he was always watching me. I mean, I could have been over thinking it, but he gave me a bad vibe. Then again, I was the type of person who just didn't trust men or boys. For good reasons, too.

 

I felt the truck bounce a little as we followed Mack and Addy's van, which snapped me out of my trance and made me focus on the road. We were currently running over zombies that were wondering around on the Zee Bridge. We continued bumping into the zombies, making this ride even less comfortable. Finally, we came to a stop and I heard Addy say, "That was fun." Warren quickly replied with a laugh and said out loud, "Running on fumes." The two high fived before the white smoke came out of the front wheels of our truck and covered every one with the thick fog. Doc had gotten out a minute before me and it seemed that the kid wasn't going to jump out, so I opened my door and stepped out of the vehicle. When I walked to the black hood, there he was standing in front of me with his back slightly turned at me. _He's stalking you, he's with them... Get away before he can take you_. My mind stated making me nervous and I could feel my bottom lip rubbing through my teeth. The kid definitely looked like someone who would be working with them.

 

"Heads up, we've got company." I looked over at Mack who was looking towards the road as the sound of motorcycles was getting louder by the second. Everyone went still and grabbed ahold of their weapon. Unlike them, I slowly turned away because I knew that bikers were definitely with them. "That's right... keep rolling and we all get to see another day," Warren threatened as they slowed down a little. They soon went back to their normal speed. I sighed out of relief, but in the corner of my eye I noticed that the kid was heavily eyeing me. _If he's not with them... what could he be doing? He obviously is stalking me, so that only leaves that he's either a rapist or getting way too attached? I hope it's none of the above_. I shook my head trying to get rid of the stupid thoughts. After walking away from him, I stood beside Addy who was watching Doc and Warren struggling to take off the front left tire as to see what the problem was. Warren just couldn't get the last bolt off as she said,  "All right it doesn't look flat but it won't... turn."

 

"We ran over some fun stuff," Doc said as he helped Warren pull it off, reveling a zombie with it's arms cut off and it's mouth gone. The inhumane monster still looked as if it wanted to eat us. I took a step back trying to get used to the view of the mangled zombie.  "Well, that explains the pull to the left." Shaking my head, I then looked at Murphy as he freaked out and yelled for us to kill it. Rolling her eyes, Warren grabbed the black offset wrench to give it mercy. Afterwards, she dropped it and walked away to look at the landscape of New York for the last time. Everyone followed her in pursuit.

 

"Even after all this, it still looks beautiful," Warren commented and she wasn't wrong. Before and after the zombie apocalypse, New York looked breathtakingly beautiful no matter how you looked at it. "Let's get going, we need to get gas." Sighing, I looked behind me and -shocker- there he was looking me over until he seen me glaring at him. He was now blushing and awkwardly scratching the back of his neck as he slowly walked backwards and eventually hit the rim of the black truck, almost falling over it. Huh, and I thought that the first impression was already making him look bad. Ignoring him, I walked back to the passenger side and let myself in as Doc started the truck before following behind Addy and Mack's van that was driving behind Garnett, Warren and Murphy in their vehicle. It wasn't a long ride until we came to our next stop that was just a mound of cars on top of one another.

 

We stopped to get out as Garnett and Warren climbed on top of an RV to look around the area so they could find gas or supplies. Addy and Mack stayed together while Murphy walked around making snarky comments to everyone. Earlier he told one to Addy, which was, "To us it's the apocalypse, but to her it's the memories." Which made Addy reply, asking, "Will it hurt the antibodies in his blood if I kick him in the nuts?" I was with Doc and the kid -well I wasn't exactly with them just searching for stuff in the same general location as the both of them. "So, what's your name, kid?" Doc asked as I was looking through a beaten up red convertible with the driver's door missing. There wasn't much left here besides cigarette buds on the pavement along with trash from fast food places. Even in all of this mess, nothing was helpful to me for the apocalypse.

 

"Ten Thousand," he answered so low that only Doc and I could hear him. Going to the car in front of the one Ten Thousand was checking just to figure out that there wasn't anything useful like the convertible. "That's not a name, it's a number, kid," Doc replied. I didn't agree aloud, since I didn't want to let the kid know I'm listening into their conversation. It's not like I had a choice. "It's my name, made it up myself," 10k walked passed me and I saw that he had the smallest smile visible on his face, making me mentally gag. It wasn't that I didn't think he was cute -because he sorta is- it's just that I can't. "Well, I suppose you'd have to, does it mean anything?" "How many zombies I'm going to kill." "Well, that's a whole lot of zombies." Doc added while stuffing a cigarette in the pocket of his flannel shirt. "Already on one thousand fifty-five." "Damn! So, what happens when you reach ten thousand?" "Change my name..." "To what Twenty Thousand?" 10k answered simply with, "Jeff, I like the name Jeff." That was followed by a, "Shut up," as he killed a groaning zombie.

 

Sighing, I walked away just in time for Warren to ask where everyone was and that the only survivors were Creeper One and Creeper Two. Yes, I'm talking about the two bikers who drove by us when we were parked outside of the Zee Bridge. "Black summer, everybody starved to death." "I was in Philly for black summer, it was bad. I lost thirty pounds... thought I was dead," I said catching their attention, but then Addy asked me how I survived? Biting my lower lip, I answered, "Did what I had to do." I was not completely lying to them, I did do what I had to do to survive... it just wasn't sane. After hearing a familiar voice semi yell, "Woah," about five times, I looked behind me and everyone drew their weapons. "Hold on, he's not a z." Warren's voice was heard as I saw the last person I needed to see right now. _I'd rather have Stalker Ten Thousand over here stalking me then this loser._ "Please, no bites here, one hundred percent alive." "What happened to your friend?" Garnett asked after Warren and Mack finished searching him for weapons. The biker answered, "He had friends of lower morals who took my ride. Horse thieves should be shot." I bit on my tongue so I wouldn't say anything about his bullshit of a story, but I couldn't help myself. "You should choose better friends." I spit out, catching his attention in an instant. "Good advice," he whispered while looking me up and down. Covering myself with my jacket, I rolled my eyes and mentally muted their conversation, just waiting until we left him behind. Then, Warren gave him his gun and I could feel my face drop realizing that we were taking him with us. "New guy's gonna ride with me and Warren, everyone else load up in the pick up," Garnett ordered making me roll my eyes and mentally cuss at him.

 

Doc was still driving with me in the shotgun and Ten Thousand in the truck bed. Only this time Mack and Murphy where on either side with Addy in the middle of the two in the back part of the cab. "Are we going to pick up every sketchy loser at every place we stop?" I asked looking over at Doc because I've only talked to him out of everyone here. "We brought you along, didn't we? Besides, nobody consulted me anyways." Murphy said making me look behind me and send him a glare at him that could kill. "We're not really going to California with this guy are we?" Mack asked Doc replied with, "The apocalypse is pretty much rehab, take one day at a time and do the indicate thing, which is get gas then who knows." Looking outside I watched as we past by thousands of trees, defiantly a few z's. As boring as it was to see the same thing for a long time, it helped pass time until Murphy distracted me. He jumped a little, so I looked at him to see a bite mark that had healed. Looking up at me, he quickly pulled his shirt down before going back to sleep. I looked away trying to forget that I even saw that, but how could I?

 

Passing through two gates, I read a sign that read Jersey Devil Refinery, while hearing the thud of metal pounding "That's not a refinery, it's a zombie factory," Murphy said and as much as I hated to agree with him, I had to. Z's were surround the whole place. After hearing someone say, "Fracking zombies," I saw Ten Thousand with a smile one his face while looking at all of the z's he could kill. Scoffing silently, I turned my attention back to the refinery and looked around, but everything in sight were zombies walking around and on the catwalk trying to get to the metal pounding noise at the top. That and the smell of gasoline -along with decaying zombie flesh- doesn't exactly help us figure out how to get gas. "Did you know about this?" Warren asked the biker, raising her voice a little. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw 10k run behind a building. Walking back a little to where he disappeared from, I seen him enter through the back and leaving my sights again. Biting the bottom left corner on my lip, I walked back to everyone. "Ok, first we need find out whatever is causing that noise and stop it," Garnett said, making us all look at the top of the catwalk where the noise was coming from. Looking over at Addy and Mack, he ordered them to go take out the noise so we could distract the zombies. "Then when the noise cuts off, we need something to draw the zs away from the gas, so Warren and I can fill up." "Sorry, but I left my guitar back at Camp Blue Skies." Doc commented while I dug in my bag looking for something we can use. While I searched, Addy asked if car horns would work but it wouldn't because it would draw them to us. "I have something," I finally said, pulling out the small metal box that used to be my necklace "Z's like high pitch sounds, the more musical the better." Twisting the wind up key, I lifted up the small object in my hand and let it play a melody which attracted three zombies. Smirking to myself, I covered the object with my right hand and allowed them to go back to following the rest of the z's. "Well look at that, you learn something new every day." Agreeing with Warren, I looked over at Garnett as he said I could be the decoy for them. Nodding, I was about to run off, but Travis offered to come with me. "I don't need his help," I spit out, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly, but Garnett said I needed his protection. I _f only he knew what I've been through_ , I thought while rolling my eyes and starting to run toward the catwalk with Travis right on my tail.

 

Dodging under a few z's I pushed them down toward Travis making him yell, "You're going to kill us both!" "Hopefully just one of us! You want to stay put and see which?" I asked sarcastically while crawling under a grey pipe and then continuing to run. Every now and then he would yell at me to slow down but I simply rolled my eyes. Then he almost grabbed me, so I lift the musical box in front of a z's face, kicking it down. Travis whispered, "That's some way to treat family!" "You're a lot of things, but defiantly not my family!" Reaching the red pipe I needed to be at, I waited patiently waiting for Addy and Mack to turn off the sound. What felt like an internity of waiting finally stopped, so I played my box. The moment didn't last long since the metal pounding came back. I looked behind me as I grabbed the box in my right hand to stop it from continuing to play. I waited again for the pounding to stop. Hearing the noise stop again, I waited to see if it would start again, but after hearing a car honk I immediately started twisting the key to the box.

 

I moved my left hand closer to the pipe looking behind me again to see the z's coming making me smile brightly. "This is great. Your friends tank up and we take it from them." Jumping back slightly I looked over at Travis seeing that he had a small smile on his face. "There is no we. I'm not going back, not alive," I stated. He slowly got closer to my face whispering, "Why are you fighting this? You know he'll never let you go." "I will do whatever I have to." I could tell he was getting mad because he grabbed my neck along with some of my hair and pulled my face closer to his. He screamed asking me what I'll do, then threatening me. If I tell anyone about him, he'll tell them what I am. After kicking him in the balls, he let go which allowed me run.

 

Unfortunately, he recovered quickly and started to follow me as I dodged through the zombies again and pushing them at him. After a while, I had lost him because when I looked back he wasn't in my sights. I still couldn't stop running, though. He'd catch up. Turning left, I ran down the catwalk and into a dead end. Right behind me came Travis. "Get out of my way Travis. I don't want to kill you." "That's not going to be a problem." Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a taser and turned it on. Looking down again, I knew there was no escape. "It's time to come home sunshine." I leaped towards him, but he pushed me onto the railing and jabbed to taser into crock of my neck and then on stomach. Breathing heavily and trying to keep calm, I waited for the juice to run out. "You forget," I started while looking at him as he focused on the tazer in his hand. "I'm use to it." I went to punch him, but he blocked it and pushed me back. Getting up, we started wrestling and he picked me up from my waist, lifting me on his shoulder as I kicked his stomach and punched his back until he let go of me. Falling down, I kicked him in the knee and made him fall next to me allowing me get up and run.

 

Before I could get anywhere, felt his hand wrap around my ankle, stopping me dead in my tracks. Grabbing onto the railing, I kicked him with my free foot. He got up and grabbed me by my shoulders, lifting me about three feet above the ground only to slam me back first on the metal catwalk. I was screaming due to the pain in my head and spine, yet he sat on top of me and started to pin me under him. Struggling against Travis, I moved my left hands to his and tried to pry them off of me, but he was eventually able to pin both my hands above my head. I wasn't able to move them anymore. "Be lucky you're family or I would of killed you," Travis said while reaching into his jacket and pulling out a rope. My breathing became uneven as my heart started hammering inside my chest with fear. I actually have to go back... He smiled down at my defenseless body, but then he screamed and grabbed ahold of his left jaw then rolling off me. Sitting up, I saw him roll over on his knees and still holding his jaw as blood slipped threw his fingers. Going over to him, I kicked him in his stomach, making him fall over the catwalk towards the ground. The impact wasn't great enough to kill him, but there were z's there to finish the job. Breathing heavily, I looked over at his body and then dropped the music box on him. Looking a little closer, I noticed he had a small grey gear stuck in his jaw.

Looking over at the direction it came from, I saw some familiar spiky, black hair rush away. Smiling to myself, I started to run back to everyone else just as an explosion went off and made me lose balance and fall. "Need a hand?" Addy's voice was heard with a bit of concern and enjoyment. "You're lucky you got off when you did or you would of been burned dead meat," she finished after she cleared her throat. Rolling my eyes behind my eyelids, I grasped her hand in mine and let her pull me up. Everything was quiet until Murphy asked, "Did we get the gas?" No one replied to him making Murphy realize we didn't get any gas. "Great. Who screwed that up?" he asked again and we all looked at him and then at the fire that he caused. After muttering an apology, he got up and walked in circles. "What happened to your friend?" Looking up for a moment, I answered Warren's question while trying not to sound too happy about his death. "He didn't make it... and he wasn't my friend," I answered. Before Warren could ask another question, a ringing noise was heard coming from a payphone that was near by. We were all confused, but Garnett still went to answer it. I could only hear half of the conversation. "Hello?..... Sergeant Charlie Garnett... It's going... Still alive, please tell us where we can drop him off... California? No that's not going to happen. We need somewhere closer... Can we speak with someone who's in charge... What do you mean problematic?" "Puppies and kittens!" Warren yelled making everyone except Murphy and me pull out a gun. It took at least a minute to kill all the zombies, so we could leave. Then, another explosion went off and an object fell down, plunging itself into it's brain. "Look. Awesome," Addy whispered then picked up her weapon and swung it around a few times. "I thought I'd never see this again," Laughing a small bit, I jumped in the truck when I heard Doc say that 10k was coming back.

 

"I found these." Looking over, I seen him running towards us with two gas tanks in his hands. Doc praised him while he only smiled at me. I playfully rolled my eyes and then I offered him my hand to help him into the truck bed while Addy took the gas tanks from him. When he got in, I gave him a silent thank you for helping me with Travis. All I got in return was a smirk. After sitting down, Garnett started driving and everything went quite, so I stared at the sky and the passing trees. "Excuse me ma'am?" I could easily recognize 10k's voice, even though I'd only heard it few times since his shy personality often kept him quiet. "You have a finger in your hair." Raising my right eyebrow and giving him a questioning look, he responded by biting his lower lip and nodding toward my right shoulder. Running my fingers through my hair, I didn't feel anything. I moved it once more before I hit it. Curling my fingers around the dead finger, I pulled it out and threw it out of the truck before I threw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TangledDreamCatcher for editing my work


	3. Philly Feast

**Chapter three (10k's point of view)**

 

I was riding through Philly in the truck bed with Doc and Mack as Garnett rode shotgun and Warren drove. Addy was in the middle of Cassandra and Murphy who had his head sticking out of the window like some dog. I noticed Cassandra examine her right arm, so I peeked through the window to see small circular marks about two inches away from one another. Before I could get a better view, she covered her arm completely with her grey jacket and then leaned forward to ask a question. Frowning, I leaned back and wished that I could ask her if she was okay, but ever since I told her about the finger stuck in her hair, it wouldn't surprise me if she thinks I'm weird or something worse. I couldn't blame her though; if someone just told you ' _hey you have a dead finger just tangled in your hair'_ that you didn't even know about what, what would you think? That I was too busy looking her over that I seen a hard-to-notice body part? It didn't take us long to find two z's eating a human and for Murphy to comment, "Ahh Philadelphia, the city of brotherly love."

"Is that the liberty bell?" I looked over my shoulder to notice a white truck with the historical artifact placed in the back.

"Proclaim liberty throughout all the land and unto all the inhabitants of there of. Yeah, that's it," Garnett confirmed before walking forward to get a better glimpse of it.

"Three years of the zombie apocalypse and you think you've seen it all," said Doc, but of course Murphy disagreed mumbling that they should have saved themselves and not history. "God bless the human race. Ninety nine percent of them dead, but there's still one jackass alive with a spray can." Warren went to the driver's door and opened it letting a z pop out. Immediately, I aimed my sling shot and killed it.

"One thousand twenty-five." I said to myself. Warren saluted me and I nodded back at her. When Warren started the truck Mack and Garnett started trying to give the truck juice so we can use both of the vehicles.

"Alright let's go, Murphy you're here with me and Warren. Everyone else pile in the pick up" we all got in are truck and seeing Cassandra in the middle of Mack and Addy with Doc driving and since no one was going to sit in the passengers seat, I took the opportunity to get in the passenger seat so I can be somewhat close to Cassandra. Passing a few zs everything was quiet till Cassandra asked

"we are not really going to California with this Murphy guy, are we?" looking in the rearview mirror I was able to see her perfectly as she looked over at Doc waiting for an answer, Doc said it was the plan and she rolled her eyes "that's crazy, what's so special about him anyways?"

"His blood," Doc answered shrugging one shoulder and Cassandra raised an eyebrow leaning back. Smirking at her reflection threw the mirror I was about to start day dreaming till I heard a car honk I looked ahead to see the truck turned left as a car with zs passed us "god!" Doc yelled slamming down on the breaks when the cable holding the liberty bell broke letting it roll down the street probably killing twelve zs "yeah! I'll pay money to see that again." laughing a sort laugh I shook my head wishing I was able to kill them. Garnett made everyone get in are truck again since the white truck broke, Warren made Doc get out so she can drive and as much as I hated to leave my seat I moved going back to the truck bed. As I was with Doc again and we didn't talk much, or at all but I'm fine like this. Feeling the truck stop everyone got out coming to the truck bed. Cassandra was on the right edge and I moved seating close to her but when she heard rustling she look at me and away. Sighing Warren and Garnett started passing out food which was Twinkies 

"enjoy. That's the last of the food." looking down I saw Cassandra wrapped her piece in a grey bandana then stuffed it in her black bag. Slowly eating my treat I decided to try to actually enjoy my food, but when Murphy licked he's wrapper throwing it down angry I knew he would want more. 

"God, I'm so hungry my big guts are eating my little guts," ignoring him I took another small bite "hey you going to eat all of that?" he asked reaching over making me stuff it in my mouth "selfish little bastard." smiling I threw away the wrapping paper down to the street. 

"We need to spilt up and look for food," looking over at Garnett then at Addy because she was saying what she needs to contact the citizen z dude, which was a two way radio or satellite dish 

"that's good. You and Mack are on that while we look for food. Doc you take Cassandra and 10k" hearing I was in a group with Cassandra I smiled looking down at her as she looked up rolling her eyes and walking a few feet away from me. Shaking my head I jumped over landing on my two feet walking with Cassandra and Doc. I was in the middle of the two as we walked down the street looking for a satellite dish or a corner store we can search. While we walked Doc told stories and made some jokes but I didn't really find them funny, neither did Cassandra. 

"Tough crowed, I see," shrugging my left shoulder Cassandra and I waited for doc to climb on a trash bin so he can try to pry off the satellite from the wall. As we waited I looked wherever Cassandra looked because she seems scared and worried, but I didn't see anything as she accidentally backed into me. She looked over at me almost saying sorry with her eyes that showed so much fear, raising my eyebrow I opened my mouth to ask her what's she's so afraid of but the words got stuck in my mind and throat. "Hey 10k give me a hand, will ya?" Doc question grabbed my attention and I nodded putting my rifle next to my bag so it will be easier to pry off the satellite. 

"I don't know why we stopped here in philly. We should of kept going." looking over at Cassandra she had her arms crossed over her chest stubbornly and her nose wrinkled in anger which made her look even more adorable. 

"Going where? We need to find a way to communicate with that citizen dude and I think addy can do something with this dish. Who knows we might get lucky and pick up porn." Doc finishes looking down at me with a large smile plastered on he's face, waiting for me to responded. Looking up at him then taking a small glance at Cassandra I whispered so she can't hear me. 

"I've never seen porn." 

"You never seen porn?!" hearing Doc scream made me freeze as my face heated up in embarrassment and my heart started beating inside me almost busting out. 

"Really? Never?" Cassandra asked in a calmer voice that made me clear my throat and looked over at her. 

"Before my time," changing my vision from her to Doc I finished "is it good?" I asked probably in the most innocent voice raising my eyebrow a little. 

"Yeah!" Doc yelled over excited while Cassandra just said meh, looking at her she shakes her head waving Doc and I off so we can go back to the satellite. We continue with little to no success so I put my right foot against the wall pushing myself and the satellite away "woah kid be careful you could fall. Cassandra put-" Doc didn't even finished because he was looking around "where she go?" letting go I looked down the street we came from to see no visible sign of her. Jumping down I landed next to my rifle and bag grabbing just my gun in hand. I could hear Doc ask what I'm doing but all I care about is finding her, know she's safe 

"I need to find her." Doc grabbed my shoulder and I shook it off. 

"Focus kid, what if she just went to look for food? Right now we need to get the satellite," rolling my eyes I walked past him only to have him grab my arm pulling me back "okay I'll tell you this. We get the satellite and walk back to everyone looking for her at the same time. If she doesn't show by the time we make it back we'll all look for her, all of us is better than just us two," looking down I frowned my eyebrows a little debating with myself "besides the hour is almost up, she could of went to tell the other we'll be late." Sighing I nodded walking back to the satellite going back to pulling it off with Doc's help but I wasn't really focusing on the task in hand, I couldn't stop worrying, wondering over her even if it killed me. After what felt like a decade of work we finally remove it, Doc offered to take it so I can look which I agreed to but I felt bad for not helping him carry it. But all of that left when I heard gunshots

"did you hear that?" I asked looking to my left then right trying to find the source of the sound. 

"Hear what?" Doc asked but it's to late, it's gone already. Sighing he rested his arm on my shoulder "are you sick or something?" putting his hand on my forehead I moved his hand shaking my head. As we walked I found some water in a container taking it as Doc told a story about a fighter.

"So wait this rocky dude loose the fight?" I asked and Doc said yes but by losing he actually wins. Clearly not understanding I chosen not to ask him how he wins when he loses "I'll like to see rocky fight a zs. He loses he gets eaten." laughing along with doc I heard footsteps running towards us making me look back and see Cassandra. Before I could stop myself my arms wrapped around her pulling her into me whispering if she's ok. Pulling herself away she backed up putting distance between us 

"I'm  fine." then she ran her fingers threw her hair walking next to Doc, looking down I groaned following behind her. When we arrived I set down the container as everyone looked at Cassandra making me uneasy. 

"Where's Addy?" Doc asked since she wasn't there "is she dead?" Doc asked again when Mack said missing and he replied kidnap by humans walking closer to Cassandra once again making me uneasy. 

"We figured you know them" Mack stated showing her a video because you could hear small sounds of struggle. 

"Me? Why would I know them?" Cassandra asked sounding nervous as Warren looked straight at her with a small glare.

"Creep on the left was one of the two bikers that was with your friend travis." Warren answered pointing towards the screen, but hearing the word friend made me cringe, _what friend tries to kill and tasers you?_ I thought biting my tongue so I won't yell at all of them. 

"I told you I didn't know him and I don't know them." Cassandra said and Mack lost it pulling out he's gun pressing it against her template and using his left hand to almost choke her. Without realizing I had my left arm across Mack's chest as my right hand held my knife pressed against his throat pulling him away but he still threaten her

"you're going to tell me everything you know or I'll start blowing holes in you!" and Garnett calmly told Mack to put the gun away so then restated the first part in a calmer voice than Mack but Warren threaten her. 

"I can't go back there!" Cassandra yelled and Mack tried to go hit her but I restrained him by moving my right hand cutting him a little. Just as a z came, pushing Mack down I stabbed the z loosing balance falling as well letting Cassandra run with Garnett, Warren and Mack right on her tail. Hitting the ground I got up to go help her but Doc stopped me again.

"I have to help her, it's three of them versus her. It's not fair she needs help." Doc nodded keeping me from moving. 

"Kid calm down, Garnett is not going to let anything happen," shaking my head I pushed past him but he grabbed my arm again "trust me. Garnett won't let Warren or Mack hurt your _girlfriend_." blushing I shook my head seating down ignoring Doc's laughter. After a while they all came back and Cassandra had tears in her eyes but Murphy could careless as he told a story 

"there was this pig named Arnold, Arnold was smart. He could read and do math he was famous. One day the farmer's friend came over and saw Arnold jumping around on three legs so he asked Arnold's owner what happened to poor Arnold. He replied with a smart pig like that you don't eat him all at once," Murphy started laughing as we all glared at him till he stopped "what? Not the time?" 

"We didn't start out as cannibals," before she could continue Garnett asked how is that even possible if everything is infected, dies then you eat you die "But if you eat it alive... We were people just trying to survive. Tobias saved me, first from the zs then the worst of humanity he was a good man. Then his wife got sick, she just couldn't take it anymore and he was never the same after that. When black summer came and everyone else in the world was starving he swore he would do whatever it takes to keep us alive and he did." tears flowed down her beautiful face slowly breaking me, digging into my bag I look for my red bandana stretching my arm out so she can take it but she just looked at me with fear, looking down I moved over to her placing it in her hand avoiding any physical contact especially after I gave her that hug. Backing up I gave her space as Garnett kept Mack from going to save addy by himself and wait for all of us but Cassandra was scared of them while Murphy just cared about himself. Cassandra moved over trying to hand back my bandana but I raised my hand shaking my head while showing her a small smile 

"do you know where they taken her?" Garnett asked and Cassandra hesitate before she nodded "ok we'll go and 10k I want you to cover me. The moment I snap my finger you fire while everyone else waits in a safe place... I'm sure there are many places you can all hide." We all nodded getting in are truck with Garnett driving, Warren in the passenger seat and Cassandra between me and Murphy. Leaving Mack and Doc in the truck bed 

"it's yours," Cassandra whispered trying to push the object in my left hand but I moved my hand before she could have any success "I don't need it anymore. Why won't you take it back?" Leaning my body forward so I was somewhat laying behind Warren's seat I showed her a smirk 

"you need it more-" but Murphy cut me off snatching it from Cassandra's hand looking over it.

"Are you two seriously fighting over who keeps this stupid thing?" he raised an eyebrow as my hands turned to fist and my breathing because uneven. Taking notice Cassandra snatched it back telling Garnett to stop. 

"There's a small hill 10k can hide at and not to far down is somewhere we can park the truck and wait," Garnett did as told stopping so I could get out, opening the door I got out about to close but Cassandra slipped threw "I'll show him where it's at and meet you in a bit." closing the door shut before anyone can reject or in Murphy's case another comment we both backed up letting the truck go on as Doc showed me a thumbs up as the truck moved on. "Shall we?" I asked when the truck was completely out of are sights, looking over at me she nodded crossing the road with me right behind her. As we walked we didn't talk making there be a silence form between us, I couldn't help but mess with my fingers in boredom.

"Is there a reason why you wanted to show me instead of just telling me?" I finally asked making her looked back at me with her eyebrow slightly raised. 

"To thank you without Murphy saying something," shrugging her right shoulder she continued to walk "that and give you back your bandanna."

"It's fine you can keep it." walking up the small hill I saw this was the perfect place for me, a little ditch with a metal barricade that I can set up my rifle and hide if things go south. Getting down I set up my rifle seeing Garnett was already making his way down.

"Thanks for keeping Mack from hurting me," looking up I saw she was smiling and I returned it "and worrying if I was ok," I didn't know what to say, I mean I wanted to say your welcome but that was to simple. "Yeah, umm I'm just going to go... Bye." freaking out I reached out grabbing her wrist gently making her look at me. 

",Your welcome, my parents always taught me to respect females and no matter what, don't lay a hand on them," looking down I finished "and I can't seem to stop, even if my life depends on it you're always on my mind." after that she left and I sighed laying my head on the ground before I took aim just in time for Garnett to snap his fingers. Immediately I shot an African America threw the head watching as his body fell to the floor. After that they all seemed to panicked inside till Tobias and Addy came out with a knife to her neck, she was crying and yelling something but I couldn't hear what it was exactly though to the fact I was far away. But I can only assume he threaten to kill her because Garnett lowered his hands slumping his shoulders a little. Huffing out air I looked away for a second to see if I can find Cassandra but she was out of my sights. Rolling my eyes I looked back just when gunfire erupted from a machine gun I went down but a bullet scraped my right cheek making me fall holding my cheek, but it wasn't that bad as actually getting shot just a sting that hurts like crazy. Removing my hand from my cheek I saw there was little blood on all my fingers but there was more black paint than blood. When the sound of gunshots deceased I looked up to see Cassandra next to Garnett who looked down in defeat and Addy shook her head still screaming "don't go please," I whispered to myself hoping that she'll hear me and not go but all my hope left when the gates open letting Addy out and Cassandra in "no!" I yelled hitting the ground taking aim to shoot him but I couldn't without hurting or even killing Cassandra. Not in the arm because it might go right threw and into Cassandra upper torso, that and he was practically using her as a human shield. Hearing someone yell at me to move I got up yanking my gun up taking it with me swinging it back and fourth as I took little glances to the cult as Cassandra called it, walking till I reached the truck I jumped in the truck bed looking down at the dried blooded wishing Cassandra was here with me.

"I actually gave up on you about an hour ago." Murphy said looking at Addy as she smiled weakly and saying she never thought she'll be happy to see his sad ass.

"Yeah, let's go guys. Now." Mack said opening the door for him and Addy but she wouldn't get in.

"Wait what?" Addy asked stepping back as Mack closed the door getting closer to her "we can't just leave her there." 

"Baby she lied to us. You almost died." 

"He's right we almost got killed." Garnett agreed and Mack grabbed her hand pulling her but she pulled back.

"We can talk about this later when we are safe." 

"I'm not going." Addy stood her ground making me smile because now we are defiantly not leaving her. 

"Come on she's a freaking cannibal she got what she deserve." Murphy snap back but it doesn't shock me he just cares about himself and no one else.

"What she deserves? She did what she had to do, and you of all people would of done the same. And no one deserves that! I almost did what she had to do but you guys came and stopped it, no one was there to save her like me," sighing Addy looked down at her arm and the first thing I thought about was the marks on Cassandra's "the girls told me what Tobias does if you can't follow his rules or makes there mama mad. You get taser till you can't stand anymore, and Cassandra always got taser more than both of the other girls combined." 

"Addy's right we cannot leave her behind, you men don't know what it's like to be us." once again Murphy said a comment which just got both Addy and Warren pissed at him.

"I want to help as well but there's no way we can beat a machine gun, tear us apart before we even get to the gate," Garnett said and Warren walked to me pointing at my gun asking how good I am. Aim I killing a z that's at least ten feet away from me.

"Pretty good. One thousand eighty-four, oh yeah and a half." I said remembering I consider living people half a count. Warren smiled saying she has a plan but she's going to need to contact citizen z so he can play music.

"I can get him." Addy said going threw her bag she left when they took her but as she set everything up Doc started examining my face. 

"What happened to you? Get cut?" shaking and nodding my head he huffed leaving and checking on Addy as she asked citizen z for music which he will provided. 

"Ok so Doc you go in asking for sunshine while we grabbed as many z as we can to distract them. While 10k you go back to that hill and shoot the guy in the fifty caliber," before Warren could continue Doc interrupt her. 

"Can 10k and I traded places? I think it will be more believable if it was him instead of me asking for Cassandra." Doc said putting his hand on my shoulder making me look down at my feet in embarrassment. 

"No you can't, no offense but I'm pretty sure 10k is a better shot than you. Anyways when they deliver Cassandra you tell her the plan and start shaking the R.V moaning then act like she tasered you, by then we should be already in the gate waiting for you two." finishing we all nodded in agreement getting ready. Everyone in the pick up except me and doc giving us a chance to get to are position before the plan started. As Doc and I was walking he kept asking to see my rifle but I always declined 

"come on kid I promise I'll give it back in one piece," looking around I saw we where almost there, sighing I put the safety on handing it over keeping my eye on him "hey I have a funny idea, what if you save Cassandra and be her prince charming?" shaking my head Doc nodded but he didn't stop "kid I know you want to save her and I'm letting you. Are you worried I won't be able to make the shot?" 

"Yes." I whispered trying to take my gun back but Doc pulled it out of my reach handing me his handgun.

"Just trade places with me, I was in the military and handled bigger and more dangerous gun than this," as we walked closer and Doc didn't give me back my gun I was slowly agreeing to trade, anything to save Cassandra. "What you say?" I didn't reply verbally as I put the small handgun inside my boot making sure my jeans covered the bump just incase they check me. Doc was smiling when I stood up walking down the street as he turned going up the hill where I should've been going but it's too late to turn back. Getting closer to the gate with z I felt my heartbeat increase with every step I took feeling disgusted with myself, I felt like every other men that came asking to have Cassandra or sunshine as they called her here. I couldn't even imagine how many times she was put in this situation, or how many times they've have hurt her

"hey kid, looking for female companionship?" biting my lip I nodded looking him over to see he was the same guy that came when Garnett was here for Addy, smiling he looked back whistling making me look at where he was looking to see two girl walk out, but they weren't Cassandra. "We have the lovely moon shade and stormy."

"No offense to the... Ladies but do you have someone else before I choose?" I asked making him look at me a little mad, immediately I count the seconds keeping me calm as he got closer to the gate and me. 

"We do. What are you looking for?" scratching the back of my head I started trying to figure out how to describe Cassandra without being to detailed or saying her name. "Looking for someone that's unforgettable, dangerous or exotic?" moving my head left and right pretending to think I was trying to figure out which was Cassandra because they all describe her. I can't forget her making her unforgettable, but she's also dangerous and exotic. 

"Exotic," I finally said and he smiled nodding he's head opening the gate for me allowing me in. Walking behind me he told me to raise my hands as he started patting me down, I was fine till he started going down my legs towards the gun in my boot making me nervous again. After what felt like an hour of patting me down he stopped saying just to make sure I don't hurt anyone "I understand." Taking me to a trailer he told me to get in and wait which I did but as I waited I looked around seeing in the back was a bedroom, kitchen/living room/dinning room. It was small but many will consider it cozy, hearing the door creak open I looked ahead to see Cassandra missing her purple shirt wearing the same crop top I first saw her in, I smiled seeing her even if she had her head down ashamed 

"twenty minutes, and no rough stuff."

"Rough stuff?" I asked making Cassandra look up, she was speechless when she saw me smiling down at her as he pushed her in. Holding out my hand she took it letting me help her in safely.

"Sunshine will let you know." as soon as he closes the door she wraps her arms around my neck pulling me down to her in a hug and I wrap my arms around her pulling her into me. 

"What are you doing here?" Cassandra asked snuggling her head in my neck refusing to let go. Pulling back a little I kept my hands on her waist and she kept hers on my shoulders. "Are you an idiot?"

"If I am, I'm fine with it as long as you get out safe." smiling at me I started telling her the plan, she was ok till I told her what we had to do "yeah we just have to moan?... It wasn't my plan" I said making her nodded moving over grabbing a cabinet handled moving back and forth. Following her lead I grabbed the head of the door rocking back and forth as Cassandra mostly did all the moaning till she hit me on the shoulder "ouch." 

"Moan," she whispered looking at me continuing "10k." she sorta moan making me blush looking down but when I glanced over she looked at me like I was really an idiot. Before she can say anything I heard music and told her to go to the other room, stopping I got on top of the couch being in there blind spot.

"Sunshine why!" I screamed in fake pain, immediately the door swung open as a guy came in and I shoot him. But the Tobias guy grabbed me by my shoulders throwing me across the trailer. 

"10k!" Cassandra screamed going over to us with the taser in hand but he stopped her by grabbing her by her hair pulling her out the trailer. Getting up I tackled him on the couch making him let Cassandra go and fall to the floor holding her head 

"never touch her again!" I screamed punching him in the sides but he put his arm on my neck choking me, flipping around he put his knee on my stomach letting all the air in me escape faster. Trying to pry his hands off he started screaming and I could see Cassandra tasering him in the neck, rolling on the floor I looked up at Cassandra nodding to her as a thank you. Giggling she stretched out her hand for me, taking it she helped me up but when I did get up I accidentally pulled her into me with her hands on my shoulders and mine back on her hips. Not minding Cassandra whispered in my ear 

"now we're even," laughing I moved my right hand to her lower back leading her out but when Tobias said sunshine she stopped going to him. "My name is Cassandra!" she yelled putting the taser in his mouth clicking it on, leaving in his mouth for five seconds she got up coming back to me "sorry." Grabbing her hand in mine I shook my head

"you shouldn't apologies." running to the other side of the trailer we waited for the truck but I couldn't hear anything or even see with all the chaos going on but the moment the truck showed up we ran to it as Addy open the door for us. Helping Cassandra in I followed closing the door making Warren look at me.

"10k! You trade places with Doc?!" Warren yelled and I raised my hands in defense. "Doc made you didn't he?" 

"Yes ma'am." cooling down Warren huffed out air starting to drive to the hill were waits Doc and my gun opening the door I grab my gun as Doc jumps in the truck bed with Mack and Garnett. Looking outside as we drove away from that place I realized everything was peaceful, not even Murphy was saying anything as Warren turned up the volume to the radio because citizen z was playing calming music to go with this calm atmosphere we have. Feeling a palm grab my chin keeping me still I saw Cassandra out of the corner of my eye staring at me "what's wrong? What are you doing?" I asked when I saw her pull something out but I couldn't see what it was.

"Sshh," she commanded and I followed her orders as a piece of fabric rubbed against my cheek "there's blood here." moving my head to look her in the eye I saw she had my bandanna in hand and her right hand reaching for my left hand taking it by my wrist rotating it so my palm is up, she carefully placed the fabric in my hand closing my fingers over it. 

"It's yours, I gave it-" cutting me off she shook her head removing her hand from mine. "Yeah but now you need it more than I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me am I will update more often.
> 
> Any suggestions or thoughts don't be afraid to comment.
> 
> I don't own z nation.
> 
> Bye love you all.


	4. Full Metal Zombie

Chapter four  
(Cassandra's point of view)

"Dwayne, Hobbs, Jake, Shaw, Daniel," Addy went on listing names she thinks that might be 10k's real name. I have no idea how we even started this conversation about his name as we waited for everyone to take a pee break and Mack fixed the truck, but she was seating criss cross on the top of truck while I leaned on the back with my lower back facing the small window. "I'm telling you I think his name is either Dwayne or Hobbs."

"Well I think Dom or Vin," I whispered back since we both agreed not to let 10k know we're talking about him "but it could be as simple as Justin, Jax, Tony or Josh."

"No. He's a badass kid trying to kill ten thousand z. It can't be simple, besides Dom and Vin are both bald and have huge muscles that it looks like he's hiding a basket ball in them." Addy said in a matter-of-factly voice hitting my shoulder gently making me roll my eyes.

"Yes he does but Dwayne and Hobbs are also bald and have tattoos, 10k doesn't look like the guy to have any," I said back using the same matter-of-factly voice like hers making her laugh slightly jumping down to give Murphy toilet paper "we'll continue this conversation later."

"Sure." Addy said sarcastically waving her hands around, but I choose not to fight with her as I walked to the edge on the truck seating next to 10k as he looked for zombies. We didn't talk to each other and I liked it, just two normal people seating next to one another not talking.

"Amish zombies? Really?" Addy asked when 10k killed two z with a piece of gear he found.

"They tried to quarantine themselves from the rest of the world and keep the virus from spreading." Garnett said while walking around and Addy sighed in response.

"Night of the living dead, great movie but sucky reality," high fiving Addy agreeing with her she continued "you know what I don't understand? If the zombies didn't spread the virus, how did we all get infected?"

"The best theory I heard was birds. A parasite piggyback on the bird flue, stays with you till you die." Garnett said but obviously Murphy doesn't agree as he said when it comes to z no one understands. Rolling my eyes I moved over as Doc jumped in and 10k turned to look at us.

"One think we do know they have a soul," Doc laughed making me look at him confused "what did I say that's so funny?"

"You saying z have a soul," shaking my head at he's comment he continued "I'm telling you no thoughts, no memory and no soul nothing." Doc said looking me dead in the eye then a small glance towards the two dead z lying on the floor.

"Well there not dead, they want something," interrupting me Doc agreed saying brains "still. You can't want something if you're not consciences, have no soul." I said grabbing my water showing him a smile.

"When my pa got wounded he told me to tie him," 10k started looking over at us with pain in his eyes "made me promise him I'll mercy him when he turned. I couldn't no matter what he turned into, I couldn't hurt my pa. I starred at him for the longest trying to find a sign that he's still in there."

"Did you see anything?" I asked and he looked at me like a lost and hurt puppy shaking he's head, looking down I heard Doc ask what he did.

"I pike it, stabbed it right threw the brain. Right here, my first kill." glancing up I saw him put the point of his knife in the center of his forehead.

"Damn kid,you had to put down your own dad?" that question only got 10k even more upset as he yelled at Doc.

"I didn't kill my pa, I killed it," calming down 10k looked at his hands in shame "I just hope there's a way he can know I kept the promise." looking away before we could say anything to cheer him up, Doc and I looked at one another silently agreeing not to say anything till he's ready.

Which wasn't hard since we started moving and Warren was driving. Hearing someone hit the window I looked to see Doc as he said "humans six o'clock," looking down the road there was a small road bug following us at a slow pace "more of your cannibal friends."

Shaking my head I answered verbally "no,that's something else." I whispered with little fear in my voice, 10k looking back at the car then me grab his gun jumped out the moment he could running somewhere.

"Where are you going kid?" Doc asked looking as he ran away disappearing in an instant. Feeling the truck come to a stop I looked ahead to see z covering the road, but they weren't attacking us... Or even moving.

Warren and Garnett were talking but I couldn't hear, but it's obvious it's about the z. Seeing everyone get out as Murphy took his head out asking if this is a mercy party. Jumping out Warren killed one about to do the same to another but I yelled holding my hand towards the none moving z.

"Wait! Something's wrong, they're not attacking!" I yelled making them take a another look at the z. Backing up Warren agreed seeing the chains wrapped on there feet, attacked to concrete blocks.

Hearing the car that was behind us catch up we looked back to see bikers in z make up say while his buddies pull guns out on us "drop your weapons or die. Right where you stand," looking around I waited for Garnett or Warren to give us an order "drop your weapon or eat brains." he commanded gripping his gun slightly. Hearing a gunshot go off and a z fall I smiled knowing it's 10k saving us, again.

"God I love that kid." agreeing with Doc mentally as Garnett raised his hand closing his fist telling 10k to stand down.

"Now look all we want is the truck. We'll let you live to die another day," Garnett was debating with himself over what was the better option as Murphy yelled just give it to them and Warren said don't "listen to your friend, give it up. Nobody wants to die but we're taking it."

"Say the word Garnett." Mack stated, and when he did it wasn't to attack but to stand down. Lowering are weapons the bandits cheered walking past us leaving there junker for us.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." Warren commented when she went to open the door but it fell. Looking inside Garnett sighed looking at us now.

"There's not enough room for all of us to fit inside," we all sighed in union and Murphy took it another step to complain "ok Addy you and Mack can ride on the hood on either side of the engine. Doc and I will stand on the rim holding onto the top. Warren is driving and Murphy you're right behind her." everyone nodded as me and 10k stood there waiting, but by the look Warren and Garnett had I knew it was going to be either uncomfortable or painful for the both of us.

"Cassandra we need you to sit on 10k's laps because the passenger seat is missing," Warren said slowly making me look over at 10k who had a small smile on his face as I rolled my eyes. He stalks me, saves me twice, and now I have to sit on his laps while he smiles like a stalker would. What's next? marry the dude? I thought but Warren finished "look we know you wouldn't have done it if it was anyone else but so far there's no other option and you know him more than you know any of us."

Agreeing we walked to the passenger side, and I let 10k get comfortable before I got in. Warren didn't drive till we were seated and comfortable but I couldn't find a comfortable position, and then 10k started moving making it harder for me "10k can you not move for five seconds please," I begged receiving a head shake form him and Murphy's laughter "not a wor-"

But Murphy being him he open his mouth anyways "this should be intense and interesting. Who has popcorn?" glaring at the man I put my left arm around 10k's neck pulling me somewhat closer to him and my right went to his chest pushing me back before my body crashed into his. My feet were lifted off the floor giving 10k space to move his around to get comfortable but instead his right hand went behind my back and to the door frame letting his hand out. Why there's a passenger side door but not a seat is past me, if anything it would make more sense if the door was missing instead of the seat.

Warren slammed on the gas pedal to get going but it didn't matter, we were going to go less than five miles per hour no matter how hard she pushed down. She impatiently tapped her thumbs on the steering wheel as her eyebrows frowned as the minutes passed by.

Sighing I leaned back till I felt the inside of the car against me, but I also felt 10k's arm not moving. Looking down at him he smiled up at me and immediately I roll my eyes playfully. Laying my head on his right shoulder I sighed I can't stand the thought of him stalking me, but I also can't stand knowing he isn't there protecting all of us, including me. Feeling a hand slide across my stomach and lay on my hip I opened my eyes but quickly closed them due to the blinding light.

"You ok?" 10k asked when I buried my head in his neck till my eyes adjusted, nodding slightly I was going to say something but I yawned instead "I'm sorry if I woke you. I noticed you fell asleep and I was going to move so you can be more comfortable." 10k became tense and rambled on not showing any signs of stopping, keeping my left hand where it's at I moved my right from his chest around his neck with some of my fingers in his hair pulling me closer to him.

"It's ok 10k, I'm not mad at you." I whispered in his ear immediately making him relax tightening his hold on me slightly. Before I could go back to sleep Warren stopped the car because Mack hit the window pointing up ahead, looking ahead I saw the biker gun to gun with a an older man protecting a women and two small children who are probably his kids and wife.

"I'm not letting them rob a family." Warren hissed getting out and we all either jumped out or got out depending where you're seating. Getting out I waited for 10k to get out so we can have each other's back. We have a weird relationship, I believe he's a rapist and stalker yet I feel somewhat more comfortable knowing he'll protect us the best he can. Raising are guns Garnett commanded them to lower his gun and the dad told him to listen to Garnett.

10k aimed getting ready to fire catching the bandits attention but he looked scared, and he shouldn't be with all of his bandits friends unless... There getting robbed by the family. "10k don't." I stated grabbing his gun just as the bandit dropped his and got shot falling to the floor. Immediately his kids pull out handguns, and him and his wife fired machine guns, I couldn't see what they were shooting because it was behind are truck and 10k wrapped his arms around me pushing me down a little using himself as a shield for me. When the fire stopped 10k let go off me but stayed in front of me because they were now aiming at us.

"Weapons down. Now," the guy command with so much fear in his voice it wouldn't surprise me if he's peeing himself "I don't want to have to kill you." everyone did as told raising there hands in the air, the boy grabbed his sister's hand taking her to the back seat of the truck entering. The parents got in driving away and immediately Warren yelled in frustration.

"Never get out of the boat," Doc whispered shaking his head walking to the car again. This time 10k and I are standing on the rim holding onto the top. My right hand was gripping ahold of the door frame while my left casually rest on the top, but 10k had his right hand behind me in a side hug gripping the frame a little under mine and his left gripping the left door frame. Addy was seating on Mack's laps next to Warren who's behind Garnett as he drove with Doc and Murphy on the hood. "Stop the car!... It's the family." Doc yelled, looking ahead there was the family lying dead being eaten by zs.

"We have to get off this road," Garnett said when he look out "Addy can you contact the citizen z?"

"If they left the satellite yes," getting off Addy ran to the truck bed hopping inside doing a happy dance "it's here! All we need is to find a radio if we can." nodding we got in, Garnett driving and Warren in shotgun with Doc next to Murphy who's between him and Mack leaving 10k, Addy and I in the truck bed. We all stayed silent as we kept an eye out for anything we can use, and I do mean anything as long as there's a way we can hear one another.

"You need help?" I asked after a hundred times off Addy groaning while throwing small computers chips, mouses, and other useless stuff for other survivors but to Addy it's her life. Shaking her head she continue throwing things at 10k or I, so looking to my right I saw some fast food place with a drive-thru.

But Garnett was already turning before I could say anything so I just tapped on Addy's shoulder "I know, we're here," coming to a stop Addy jumped out getting to work while we kept a look out for z or humans. Hearing fingers snapping I looked at Addy who had her head down doing weird hand motions pointing at the truck "satellite... The satellite get it." Addy commanded throwing a small flash drive behind her and at me.

Rolling my eyes I grabbed 10k wrist so he can help me "I got it, don't worry," 10k whispered taking the satellite in his arms but I wasn't going to be useless or let him win, putting my arms under and next to his I moved the satellite so we were both carrying it "Cassandra I said I got it, you can sit if you want."

"Not a chance creeper, I'm helping. Like it or not." I whispered back making him roll his eyes followed by a smile and chuckle.

"I think I got it!" Addy yelled making everyone excluding 10k and I to gather around her "hey love birds stop fighting and move the satellite will you?" biting on my tongue so I won't argue with her, we moved it in circles till Addy told us to stop and stay completely still.

"This is sergeant Charles Garnett calling northern light. Charles Garnett calling northern light, come in northern light. Citizen z can you read me? Over."

"Yes, this is northern light for Garnett. Citizen z hitting you back, go for Garnett."

"Thank god. We've been trying to make this work for hours."

"What are you broadcasting on?"

"Uh, clowny the french fry guy. One of are team, Carver jerry-rigged a drive-thru camera."

"Addy Carver?" hearing him say her first and last I whistled towards Addy catching her attention then proceeding to lift my left shoulder and blowing kisses to her and the speaker box. Scoffing she waved me off walking next to Garnett because citizen z wants to talk to her.

"Your immature." Addy whispered looking over at me then to the speaker box talking to him, smiling to myself I whispered the word payback because she does the same thing to 10k and I when either he or I do something nice for one another.

"The dude likes her doesn't he?" 10k asked making me move my right hand down a little to see he watched the whole me teasing Addy scene. Nodding my head slightly he smiled then frowned "nice to know he has a crush considering how far away he is from anyone. But sad because she's dating Mack."

"Agree. Especially since she won't give Mack up," I whispered starting to pay attention to Garnett argue with Murphy till Warren screamed puppies and kittens. Putting the satellite down I helped Addy in hearing her repeat I'm immature "says the one who started this."

Rolling her eyes Addy grabbed my shoulders pulling me to sit next to her. Once again we started coming up with names that could possibly fit 10k but we always ended up fighting over  
Dom, Vin, Dwayne and Hobbs but mostly because we can't agree on who was the better actor. Pulling up to someplace that had many dead z just lying there we stopped next to an ambulance filled with dead z "not what I was hoping for." Garnett said getting out with Murphy being him saying.

"One of these days you're going to learn not to hope."

"You better hope not because that's when we leave your ass on the side of the road." Warren replied back pulling out her gun, jumping down 10k followed walking in front of me blocking my path.

"Is there a reason why you won't let me pass?" I asked trying to get threw but he wouldn't allow it "seriously let me get thr-"

"Halt! Who goes there!?" stopping in my tracks I looked up to see 10k was smiling wriggling an eyebrow, frowning my eyebrow a little not breaking are eye contact I moved my head to the side.

"Sergeant Charles Garnett, national guard. This is lieutenant Roberta Warren also national guard."

"State your business." leaning a little on 10k I started moving my head to the right then left as I twirled a strand of my black hair with my right hand while my left hand did a blah blah hand gesture. 10k being the only one to take notice he started copying my left hand starting a fake conversation between are two hands. Laughing when he eat my hand after are argument, I laid my head on his shoulders shaking my head feeling his shoulder move up and down as his left hand covered his mouth from laughing.

"This is the last of are supplies," looking up I saw Doc empty a bag filled with pills to the soldiers who smiled throwing them into his mouth chewing on them "hey man." exhaling loudly he smiled looking over at us saying we can see the General. Going to the entrance I couldn't hear what the guy was saying because I was at the end, but it didn't matter because 10k started messing with me again.

"What now?" I asked eyeing him as he raised his hands in defense, rolling my eyes I turned back around and he started again "10k what are you doing?" wrapping his arms around my waist he picked me up walking to the truck "put me down!" I yelled trying to hit him but since my back was on his shoulders I couldn't, putting me in the truck bed I sent 10k a glare. Laughing he turned around and I immediately got up tackling him to the ground.

"Seriously Cassandra?" Addy asked looking down at me and 10k as I tried to pin him to the floor "you two are something else, something else." getting up I helped 10k get to his feet hearing yelling.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?" 10k whispered in my ear and I covered his mouth just in time to hear someone scream "sounds like Doc?" nodding we ran to Garnett telling him.

"Yeah I hear it too, let us in now" Garnett commanded putting his gun on his cheek threatening to kill him if he doesn't "10k cover us, don't let any z or human in. Everybody else with me, that includes you Murphy." nodding I walked next to Addy behind everyone else walking inside and into the elevator.

"How is it going trying to find out 10k's real name?" Addy whispered making me look at her "is that the reason why you always hang around him? Or is it because you might like him more than a friend, more like are in love with him?" she teased fluttering her eyelashes, scoffing I crossed my hands over my chest making Addy laugh.

Murphy started freaking out when we barely started moving to the top of this building where the General is, hitting the doors we moved away from him as Warren walked towards him slapping him "calm down." she commanded cornering him but it didn't matter as the lights turned off.

Feeling the elevator come to a sudden stop Addy yelled for Mack as Garnett asked why we're not moving "it stops every now and then, it'll come back on." he whispered probably rolling his eyes at Garnett's question. Sighing I looked to my left then right but I couldn't see anything till we started moving again.

When we started moving nobody said or did anything till the doors open revealing dozens of z, immediately Garnett pushed the guy out and Murphy ran away when the back doors open "Murphy! I should of slapped that fool harder." Warren yelled running after him.

"Mack we'll be back, don't let the elevator leave." Garnett said starting to run after Warren and Murphy while we stayed completely still just waiting for them to come back, but when the elevator door started closing Mack put his gun between the wall and door keeping it from closing and a z was easily able to come in.

Backing up we started moving with the lights turning off and a z trying to eat us. Putting my hands on his shoulders to push it in a corner but it made me go backwards till I hit a wall letting go. Falling to my knee I let Mack and Addy hit it a few times before I jumped on it's back stabbing him the best I could till Mack pushed it against the wall killing it with a single shot. Exhaling as the body fell we breathed heavily looking around "are we stuck? I don't think we're moving anymore," Addy whispered walking to the control panel "it's broken."

"What do you mean broken?" I asked walking next to her as Mack joined us prying the cover off so is we can fix the elevator.

"I mean we are stuck, the z must of broken or gotten something unwired when he jammed you into the panel." nodding I moved the z so Addy won't have to worry about it being in the way, grabbing a small flashlight she looked at every wire carefully before she said "good news or bad news first?"

"Bad news babe." Mack answered and I just nodded in agreement, it's better to have the bad news first.

"Ok, bad news is we're going to be stuck here for awhile with the smell of rotting flesh," now looking at us Addy finished "good news that's the worst we have to suffer, it only unplugged a few wires and I just have to put them back in there original place which will take awhile." huffing I started walking around while Addy fixed the elevator and Mack tried to help but in the end couldn't follow Addy's orders.

Looking around I saw there was no other way out, the general must of nailed down the emergency hatch and completely remove the buttons to automatically open the doors. "How's it going Addy?" I asked more impatiently than I meant to sound but Addy didn't care as she replied.

"Don't worry Cassandra, we'll get out with plenty of time for you to continue to flirt with 10k- I mean chat with 10k- I mean love 10k- I mean have a kid with 10k- I mean grow old with 10k- I mean many other things involving 10k" Addy said teasingly making Mack look Addy then me.

"You like 10k? I thought it was the other way around." Mack stated laughing slightly and I huffed out air in annoyance "what? I'm just saying he kinda of does make it obvious he likes you, and I'm not trying to be mean and all but I just figured after what that crazy cult dude made you do you'll never be able to trust someone enough to date that person, even if it's 10k and he's the most quite person I know dead or alive."

Before I could verbally fight back Addy got the elevator fix and stood between us "see Cassandra we are moving just in time for you to be with 10k." crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly I waited for the elevator to stop so we can get out. Stepping out we saw Garnett and Warren with there backs facing us.

"Murphy! Murphy!" Garnett yelled holding his hammer up waiting for a z to come.

"I'm right here, no need to yell." Murphy said making me jump in fright since I didn't hear him walk behind us.

"Never sneak up on someone during the apocalypse."

"Sorry. I know where Doc is, and he needs help." nodding we were going to follow him till we heard footsteps coming are way everyone raised there guns, to see a z bigger than all of us in a military outfit walking towards us.

"Shoot I'm out!" Warren and Garnett said in union looking at there guns, groaning Mack dropped his gun grabbing his handgun walking towards it only to be picked up off the floor. Backing up we did nothing as it was able to pick him up and spin him around a few.

"Mack!" Addy yelled that's when Garnett went to help with by hitting it with his hammer letting Mack go "Garnett!" running towards it getting her z whacker stuck in his chest pushing him away and into a air shaft.

"Grenade! Everyone down!" Garnett yelled and we all ran away but the explosion still made us fall down, holding my head I crawled to the nearest wall pulling myself to my feet "Murphy where Doc?"

"In that air shaft, he was in there." it took about five seconds for us to realize what he meant and that Doc was actually gone. Feeling a wave of sadness wash over me I looked down shaking my head.

"Let's go get that chopper," looking up I saw Garnett with his hands in fist breathing ever so unusually "let's go, now!" nodding we walked back into the elevator going to the top once again, and this time we didn't stop on are way there "ok, when the doors open no one raise anything that can be considered a weapon. We need this to go as peacefully as possible."

Seeing the elevator doors open we stepped out to see dead z in chairs as the general rambled on saying nonsense throwing the radio to the floor yelling in frustration "General sir?"

Bending down he grabbed something shaking his head, in an blink of an eye he was aiming at us with a bazooka with a crazy look in his eyes. I couldn't hear what he was saying as I waited for him to shoot but nothing happened till he yelled "nothing works the way the use to anymore!" carefully putting it down he looked over at us in defeat "what do you want?"

"We're on a mission for the government to take this man," Garnett started pointing at Murphy for a moment "to California and we could really use your chopper."

"Why didn't you just say so?" he asked smiling like an idiot "follow me," hesitating as he walked by we followed going up a flight of stairs "if you would of just told me you wanted to use my chopper I would of immediately say yes."

"We tried to General but you just ignored us, didn't even let us tell you why we came to see you." Warren replied making him laugh and shake his head. Looking at us he smiled once more opening the door for us to go threw and we did.

Walking to the upper right corner with saw the chopper, well it was more of a shell of a chopper to be honest "here it is" Garnett took a quick look inside turning around with a look of disappointment and anger "what? Look I'll admit it needs a few couple hours of work but it'll get you where you need."

"My friend died so we can be here for that scrap of metal!" Murphy yelled making us all look at him.

"You and Doc were friends?"

"We played cards!" Murphy looked down whispering "once."

Rolling my eyes I looked back at the General who had a smile on his face till two z came "I got them!" he yelled before we can attack, pulling out to handguns he started yelling running backwards firing making the z follow him off the ledge to there deaths.

"Come on let's go." Garnett whispered walking back to the staircase, we didn't talk as we walked to the first floor ready to leave this place where Doc now hopefully lays in peace.

Walking outside there was 10k smiling, walking over to him he grabbed my hand in his helping me in the truck bed "where's Doc?" 10k asked and I looked at him with so much pain, guilt and tears fighting to come down. How am I going to tell him what happened to Doc after what he told us about his dad?

"Uh, 10k I-" looking down I shook my head and he got the message immediately resting his gun on the floor taking my hand in his "he was in the air shaft and we didn't kn- we pushed down a z with a grena-"

Pulling me towards him I wrapped my arms around his neck refusing to let go of him "puppies and kitt- is that... Doc?" Mack asked and I pushed my head back a little to see it was him, covered in blood and ash walking with a limp.

"We have to give him mercy," Garnett said but he didn't pull out his gun "I can't do it."

"I got it," Warren said pulling out her handgun and putting one bullet in "Steven Doc Beck, with this seventh sacrifice. I give you mercy." laying my head back on 10k's shoulder I closed my eyes waiting for the sound of the gunshot from Warren's gun.

"What the hell Warren! Trying to kill me!" hearing Doc's voice I pushed myself away from 10k seeing the old man looking at Warren in disbelief.

"You're alive?"

"Damn straight I'm alive! Some nune skull threw a grenada down the air shaft I was in!"

"We thought you were dead."

"So did I," Warren handed him her handkerchief telling him to get in "give me a kiss baby." laughing at his comment 10k and I helped him in letting him clean himself as we started moving. 10k and I sat next to each other just looking at Doc making sure his completely fine.

"10k, I've been thinking about what you said. If there's a way your dad can know you kept the promise," looking down at his hands Doc smiled slightly "I just wanted to say that he does know, somehow he does know."

____________________________________  
Done with this one, thank you @TangledDreamcatcher 

I don't own z nation.

Bye love you all.


	5. Home Sweet Zombie

Chapter 5  
(10k's point of view)

Flipping to the next page in a magazine I found on the coffe table in the house we're staying at. Murphy and Doc are playing cards in the dining room, Garnett and Warren listening to citizen z go over the weather, and of course Addy and Mack are keeping watch in there own ways because I can hear Addy laugh every now and then. Lastly Cassandra was fast a sleep in the couch and she looks so peaceful. Smiling at her sleeping form I went to the next page even though I wasn't really paying attention because I was starring at Cassandra in a none creepy way, sorta. "All clear." looking up I saw Addy smiling while Mack repeatedly kissed her cheek, I must of really been paying attention to Cassandra to not even notice them come in.

"How is it out there?" Warren asked leaning on the counter next to the radio we found, shrugging a shoulder Addy pushed Mack back a little "cuz you stalker said there's a tornado coming."

"Partly cloudy with a chance of zombie." laughing Warren and Garnett walked to the door letting Mack and Addy take a break, and immediately they run upstairs. Going back to Cassandra I saw the blanket has fallen from her shoulders to the middle of her stomach. Putting the magazine down I walked over to her kneeling in front of her gently grabbing a hold of the blanket.

"Your so beautiful, I've never seen someone as beautiful as you Cassandra. Wish I could tell you that while you're awake," I whispered softly pulling it back to it original place but then I saw some of her hair has fallen covering her face. Letting go with my right hand I continued to pull it up gently with my left as my hand slowly hovered closer to her face. But my hand never got close when I saw her eyes open glaring at me and the couch going down a little where my hand is at, glancing down I saw she almost stabbed me with her knife "t-the bla-blanket... I was j-ju-just... Sorry," I whispered moving my left hand doing the same to my right but she glanced at it "I-uh your hair... W-was cov-covering your face... I'm t-truly s-sor-sorry."

Pulling her knife away, I slowly walked to the couch still watching her "scared of that one."

"Best not to mess."

"You know if we breed does two it will be the end of the zombies." looking over at Murphy wide eye he just started laughing with Doc, making me look over at Cassandra to see she has fallen back to sleep. Grabbing the same magazine I went back to not actually looking in it but instead at Cassandra watching over her.

"Keep starring at me, I will be force to seal your eyes shut." Cassandra whispered not opening her eyes and I gulp loooking down at the magazine in my hands. I don't understand we were completely fine till I had to leave to take a pee break, and when I came back Cassandra looked pissed. After that she's been keeping distance between us and ignoring me, what did I do to her? Did I say something? Made her feel bad? Hurt her?

Biting my lower lip while I debate with myself what I did that made Cassandra hate me so much I almost didn't hear Warren yell puppies and kittens. Getting up I threw the magazine on the floor going to the door sliding it open letting Cassandra go out first with me right behind her. Running to the gate I jumped over landing in the next door neighbor's yard "Cassandra jump, I'll catch you," I said holding my arms out but she rolled her eyes jumping a few feets away from me "or you could just land on your two feet." running away I followed her yelling her name.

"What do you want now!?" she yelled finally stopping letting me catch up to her, there's a few z between us and the truck but they're all going inside the house.

"Please tell me. Did I do something to you that made you hate me so much? And if so is there a way I can fix are friendship, I don't want to lose that." huffing and crossing her arms over her chest I saw her nose wrinkle a little, even though she's mad at me she still looks cute when she does that. Looking me up and down she just walked away jumping in the truck bed with Doc, sighing I followed jumping in seating away form her.

Driving away no one talked which gave me time to think how to fix mine and Cassandra's friendship, but I couldn't come up with anything till she told me what I did wrong and she isn't going to. Huffing I shook my head feeling we came to a stop "Doc help me real quick." Garnett said getting out and Doc nodded getting a clear cable going to the broken down car in front of us to get gas.

"Cassandra?" I whispered lowly so no one else can hear us, looking over at me she showed no emotion "please, I'm begging you. What did I do? I'm desperate to know, to be able to make you laugh like I use to. I just want to know if I did something? That's all I want from you, nothing more or less than just to make you laugh and smile again."

"You did nothing, just stop will you?" Cassandra answered looking away from me, my heart started aching as my brain told me to forget about her and how happy I was able to make her, but even as my heart aches it told me not to give up on Cassandra. That I could still fix us, I just need time alone with her that's all I need.

"I'm not stopping just because a nerd with a satellite told me to." Warren's voice broke my train of thought. Looking over at them I saw her put a hand on her hip.

"That tornado is going faster than this truck ever can, we need to find shelter."

"We did not drag humanities only hope of any chance of surviving to be sucked up a tornado!" Murphy yelled and I shocked my head. Looking away from them I saw Cassandra was zoned out probably thinking of something, sighing I continued to go over what I did but nothing came to mind.

"Hey 10k are you flirting with Cassandra, the love of your life?" looking behind me I saw Addy smiling up at me, raising my eyebrow at her I looked down shaking my head "why not? You always do, there's not a time I look over at Cassandra and don't see her smiling or laughing and that's because of you."

Hearing Addy say that just broke me even more, breathing in and out so my heart won't hurt me as I talked I said "I don't know, she's been keeping her distance from me lately. After I left the other day to take a pee break she... Started avoiding me."

"Oh no," looking up I waited for her to finish "I think she's doing what she's doing because of me... I might of teased her to her breaking point."

"What did you tell her?" I asked softly but Addy started whistling not telling "what did you tell her?" I asked a little louder and she sighed rubbing her head.

"I said and quote. How much do you think 10k loves you? I mean he saved you from tobias, comfort you when you told him we thought Doc died, makes you laugh and smile everyday. Maybe he loves you so much that just by being with him you can learn to trust guys again. When I said that she tensed up and her breathing became uneven. I asked what's wrong but she just shook her head, that's when you came back and she looked mad. I just figured she was playing offended so obviously I didn't think anything of it." nodding Addy left because Garnett and Doc finished with the car, Doc joined me and Cassandra in the truck bed and once again no one said anything.

Driving away I kept repeating everything that Addy said to Cassandra in my head, and the only thing I can find that she said wrong was I can make her trust guys again but I don't see why that would make Cassandra mad at me. Rubbing my eyes I looked ahead to see we stopped again going to the left then quickly stopping because of the tornado going backwards till we stopped again and wareen got off.

"It's so green, never seen a sky look like that. Only seen tornadoes on t.v." Cassandra said looking up seeing a tornado slowly forming in the distance.

"I don't like tornadoes, pretty sure they don't like me either." shrugging a shoulder I looked over at Warren, Garnett and Murphy slowly coming back.

I'm not sure where we are going but when we stopped at a house everyone got out running towards it. Jumping out I followed behind Mack and Addy as he started trying to break the door down till Warren got the key "if he's in there and-"

"I won't hesitate." when she said that I became confused but didn't ask anything as Warren opened the door looking around, Mack and Addy went upstairs checking while we all stayed in the living room. It was a nice looking place but when Murphy sat down on a chair saying home sweet zombie Warren got mad "get out of there! That's my husband's favorite chair!" pushing him off we all looked at her till she calmed down.

"Uh upstairs is clear." Addy said softly and slowly looking down, sighing Warren nodded when we heard coughing. Pulling out her gun Warren walked to the kitchen with us behind her.

Walking in I saw a man bleeding from the head on the floor as a girl yelled for us not to shoot her husband, he's just hurt "who let you in my house?" Warren asked sternly looking at the young couple on the floor. The lady was sobbing as she answered a fireman "was this the firemam that brought you?"

"What? I don't know," looking at the picture and warren's expression she nodded "maybe, he had his helmet on."

"Ok, well let's move him to the couch so he can be more comfortable. Doc, help me move him. Mack you and Addy check the sealer while 10k and Cassandra check here for supplies." waiting for everyone to leave so we can search I thought of a way to start a conversation with Cassandra.

Opening cabinets we saw plenty of food that probably wasn't spoiled "well there's food. Now all we need is water, and batteries," not answering Cassandra opened the refrigerator and there was a gallon of water inside "Cassandra why did you almost stab me? I wasn't going to hurt you. I just wanted to help."

"Can you please just focus on the task at hand?"

"Fixing are friendship is the task at hand, well at least for me it is," scoffing Cassandra was going to walk back to the living room but I gently grabbed her hand pulling her into me. "Addy told me what she said when I left and I don't understa-"

"Of course you don't, you're all the same. From friends, adults or even people who are suppose to protect you, you don't understand how easily you can hurt someone emotionally, and mentally especially if they've already been hurt by someone that said they care about you." wiping away her tears Cassandra jerk her way out of my gentle grip walking away, quickly following her I told Garnett that the kitchen was well stocked up "no meds or batteries though."

"We need to get are communication up, you two head out and search for supplies. But I want you back before that storm hits," nodding Cassandra left me behind giving Garnett the chance to ask "what happened to her?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Good luck, and keep an eye on her just in case." nodding my head I ran out trying to find Cassandra but she was already out of my sights. Running down a street I saw a figure go left and I followed knowing it was going to fast to be a z, and I was right. Ahead of me was Cassandra running away, quickening my pace I was easily able to catch up with her.

"Cassandra... What was... That back there?" I said trying to catch my breath "you said it's easy to hurt someone if they've already been hurt. Who hurt you?"

"Nobody just let's go of it." intertwining my fingers with hers I made her stop dead in her tracks looking at me oddly.

"Cassandra please who hurt you?" pulling her hand away from mine she walked to town that was up ahead, following I made sure to stay a few feet away. As we walked threw the town we tried to look for a store that wasn't already stolen from but there was just one that was locked up tight with chains. Looking threw the windows I saw there was a back door that hopefully isn't locked, tapping on Cassandra's shoulder I jerked my head to the side walking away with her behind me. Getting to the door I put my hand on the doorknob opening it with no problem, smiling I pulled my flashlight out walking inside with Cassandra by my side like she's stuck to me with glue. Moving the light to the counter I saw there was meds "you get the meds while I get batteries," Cassandra said already leaving my side, moving my light towards her I saw she had her flashlight already in hand barely turning it on. Turning back around so my back was facing her I walked over to the counter jumping over it landing in front of an aisle filled with bags and bags with meds. Looking at every bag I read the information on what the medicine is for finding many for headaches, stomach flues, scraps, and ect. Taking the ones that seem usefull I filled my bag with them, jumping on the counter I saw Cassandra closing her bag now looking at me with her flashlight's light directly in my face making me squeeze my eyes but that didn't stop me from flashing her a smile. "10k!" immediately I felt panick rise in my as I realized why she screamed my name but before I could react I fell over the counter with left foot being pulled closer to a z mouth that was pulling on my leg, pushing myself away with my other foor I felt Cassandra grab my shoulders pulling me away but more z came grabbing a hold of my foot.

"There's to many!" I yelled feeling more moans come from behind the counter, letting go Cassandra grabbed a cane hitting the z hands till I was free. Getting up we ran to the door trying to bust it open because the way we came in is already covered with z climbing over the counter to eat us. Going to the window Cassandra started swinging at it but it was useless, looking around I saw there was no other exit as the z got closer. Breathing heavily I got my sniper aiming at the window firing but I soon realized it was bullet proof. Panicking even more I looked around seeing a fire extinguisher and a baseball bat "Cassandra the bat!" I yelled getting the extinguisher that was next to the baseball bat, smashing the end of the extinguisher against the window while Cassandra used the bat to kill z. Hitting it about five times I backed up a little throwing it with all my force smashing the window open.

Grabbing Cassandra's hand in mine we squeezed threw the smashed window running down the street and into an alley. Catching are breath we started walking normally but that didn't last long as a tornado touched down coming are way "we're not going to make it back! We need to find shelter!" Cassandra yelled over the sound of the wind covering her head.

"The car!" I yelled back running to a blue car that was abounded in the alley with us, running to it I made it there first opening the door for Cassandra letting her in first with me right behind her. Closing the door I put my gun on the floor after putting the safety on. Putting my left hand behind Cassandra's seat I looked behind us at the tornado that was coming are way.

"You think we'll ok?" Cassandra asked making me look at her, not answering Cassandra gulped looking behind her at the tornado. The car started moving around softly but Cassandra and I still screamed as it went faster, feeling something warm grab my left thigh tightly I looked down to see Cassandra's hand was there. Looking into her eyes she didn't say anything as she looked back at me keeping are eye contact. Taking her hand in mine we intertwined are fingers together when I give her a little squeeze reassuring her I'm here and I'm not leaving.

Feeling the car lift a little I looked out to see the tires go up for a second then go down with a crash "We're going to flip! Grab something!" I yelled putting my feet on the dash with my hands on the roof, copying my actions Cassandra accidentally put her right hand over my left hand, ignoring the electric sensation I felt run threw my arm we screamed again when the car completely flipped over sliding across the concrete floor. Feeling my arms start to wobble, and knowing blood is rushing to my head blurring my vision I knew I couldn't keep myself up much longer. Falling on my back I screamed holding my head, knowing my head hit the dash and roof. Looking up I saw Cassandra fall landing on top of me stomach first. Coughing as the oxygen left my system, that didn't stop me from wrapping my arms around Cassandra keeping her close to me, moving my head to her ear I whispered "I got you, I'm here don't worry."

"I won't," Cassandra whispered back snuggling her head in the crook of my neck. Even though I'm suppose to be worried about Cassandra and my life I can't help but smile knowing Cassandra is hugging me, hugging her a little tighter I relaxed enjoying her company, weight on top of me and her body heat with mine it's just feels so right having her here with me right now. It's unreal on how I'm mentally thanking this tornado because Cassandra forgot she's mad at me and is letting me save her. "Is it over?" looking out I saw it has stopped, but we are stilled flipped over. Raising so I'm laying on my elbows I brought Cassandra up as well so now we are an inches or less from each other faces that I could feel her warm breath against my parted lips.

"Cassandra," I whispered tilting my head to the right and slowly Cassandra tilted her head to the left, moving in I could ghostly feel her lips against mine. About to close the space my gun fell almost hitting Cassandra in the head "are you ok?" I asked with nothing but worry in my voice. Putting her hands on my chest Cassandra looked at me then my gun nodding her head once.

"We should go, the others will be worried if we don't show up," nodding I looked around for an exit, while I did that Cassandra got off pulling herself to the window by her feet. Kicking it I pulled myself next to her helping her kick the window till it smashed. Before me or Cassandra can go threw I used my right foot to removed all the glass that's still there "come on let's go." Cassandra crawled out first letting me grab my gun crawling out finally. Looking around there was trash everywhere and shattered glass as well.

"Cassandra watch your step," I said only making Cassandra nod her head, following behind I tried not to thinking about how close we were to kissing but every time I thought of something else that image came to mind making me smile. "Cassandra you want to race?" looking at me Cassandra raised an eyebrow probably debating if we should race.

"Fine. On three... Two, three!" Cassandra yelled running when she said two. I stood there dumbfounded till my feet started moving, yelling she cheated I heard just a giggle as I was losing sight of her small figure. Pushing myself to my limits I slowly started catching up but it didn't matter because I fell trying to run over mud, holding my leg I calmed down my breathing "10k are you ok?" looking up there was Cassandra looking at my leg not noticing I'm looking at her.

"Yeah, just hurts a little," turning around so I can get up I grabbed onto Cassandra shoulder slowly putting my right foot down but it just hurt. Walking to my right side Cassandra put my hand over her shoulder and hers grabbing onto my waist so she can help me keep weight off it. We walked slowly but we were a five minute walk away from Warren's house.

Groaning every now and then we finally made it to what's left of Warren's house, she was being hugged by everyone except Murphy who had a haircut done making him look even more like a z then he already does "you're crazy, you're crazy you know that right?" Addy said making us walk over to them but no one told us what happened just it was time to leave, they didn't even ask why I was leaning on Cassandra which I really don't mind.

"Thank you Cassandra." I whispered as we walked to the fire truck Garnett and Warren took, taking my hand in hers Cassandra helped me in since she got on first and I couldn't do any climbing with my leg. As we waited for everyone to get it we didn't talk creating a awkward silence between us till Warren and Garnett got in talking. Laying back I heard Warren said she's ok being here with Garnett and obviously Garnett agreed pulling on a cord that made the truck honk. Laughing Warren looked at us threw the rearview mirror with the second biggest smile I ever saw since joining them.

____________________________________  
Done with this one, thank you @TangledDreamcatcher 

I don't own z nation.

Bye love you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by tangled dream catcher on Wattpad.


	6. Resurrection Z

chapter 6  
(Cassandra's point of view)

Sitting next to Addy in the truck bed I listened to her as she talked about her relationship with Mack. Nodding my head, I couldn't stop thinking that I almost kissed 10k; out of all the things I could've done it had to be that I almost kissed him. I don't know why I didn't get off as soon as the tornado stopped. "Cassandra are you ok?" Addy asked while snapping her fingers in front of my face. Shaking my head, I ran my right hand threw my hair looking over at her before nodding. "You sure? You were just zoned out."

"Yeah I just can't seem to stop thinking about how I almost kis-" I quickly covered my mouth and I looked over at 10k who was also with us, but he was looking around and it seemed as if he hadn't heard me.

"You almost what? What did you almost do?" Addy asked as she moved my hands from my mouth. Sighing, I knew I couldn't keep this from her because within the short time I knew her I had already felt as if she was my sister.

"Ok, when 10k and I went to look for supplies we took too long and we couldn't get to Warren's home in time to escape the tornado. So, we got into a car to protect us."

"Yes because that's obviously the smart thing to do when there's a tornado."

"Anyways. The car started spinning around and I grabbed 10k's thigh, but he took my hand in his." Interrupting me, Addy put her hands in the shape of a heart and gushed about how cute we were. "But the car flipped so there's 10k and I tried to keep ourselves up. 10k fell before me, landing on his back. Then, I fell and landed on his stomach , so he wrapped his arms around me and told me he was there and that I shouldn't worry."

"Once again, you obviously shouldn't worry when you have your boyfriend with you." Then she smiled at me and told me to continue with the story. Which I did so I could go ahead get it out of my system.

"First of all, he's not my boyfriend and nothing happened until the tornado stopped. Once that happened, 10k moved so he was on his elbows and we were probably about an inch away from each another's face. Before I knew it 10k was tilting his head on way and I tilted mine the other way, leaning in I swear I felt his lips barely touching mine when his gun fell making me realize what I was about to do."

"So what I learned from this story is that you didn't kiss 10k after all?" nodding my head Addy hit my shoulder making me wince in pain "that could of been your chance to see if your perfect for each other. Everyone knows when you kiss if it's in sync, leaves you wanting more that whoever you kiss is the one for you."

"You're insane Addy, you can't tell if a guy is perfect for you only because of a kiss. It's simply impossible." I stated but Addy wasn't going to let this go, she's going to keep this over my head till I admit she's right which I won't do. But at least it's off my chest even if Addy will remind me every now and then just hopefully when no one is around to hear

Addy kept arguing with me but when we came to a stop and Murphy got off we stopped talking watching him go to a field with his back towards us. Everyone then go off walking towards us as we watched over Murphy. "Anybody else worried about Mr. Sunshine out there?" Doc asked starting the conversation about Murphy.

"Yeah he looks worse."

"He was pretty creepy to start with."

"Come on guys give him a break. It's the apocalypse none of us look are best, you know it's like one long bad hair day," Addy said grabbing my hand making seat between her and 10k as she leaned on me pushing me closer to him "come on Cassandra you know you want to." she whispered in my ear refreing to kissing him.

"Speaking of hair, what's with all the bald patches?" Mack asked while I tried to push myself away but Addy was practically seating on me so I'll be closer to 10k.

"Maybe the vaccine is zombie chemo." I said looking up at Mack who smiled seeing Addy and me.

"Maybe the vaccine isn't working," 10k stated back now looking at us, immediately Addy gets off me pulling me and 10k away from everyone "what's going on?"

"Oh nothing just want you two talk," Addy said pushing 10k down gently then me on top of him "talk." walking away I looked down at 10k who was blushing making me realize that my cheeks were also burning.

"Cassandra... I-I don't... K-" shaking my head slightly making him stop "are you... Uh m-mad about the... Umm."

"No, I'm not mad we didn't even kiss. How can I be mad when we didn't even do anything?" nodding 10k sighed looking me in the eyes "what?"

"Nothing just... I-I... Nothing." raising my eyebrow I choose not to question him. Nodding we just started talking about anything that came to mind as we started moving again. About five minutes later I asked if he ever had a friend that's a girl, and he shook his head.

"So let me get this straight. You never had a friend that's a girl?" I asked giggling because he was blushing looking down shaking his head.

"Or a guy friend. It was just me and my pa since my... Ma... Uh passed," nodding I layed my head on his shoulder "what about you? I mean... Uh boyfriend wise of course." laughing I shook my head.

"No, boyfriend no. But my best friend when his mother passed he's dad gave him there wedding rings so that when he found his soul mate he can give it to that person. The next day he went to the restaurant I worked at and wanted me to promise him I'll always be there by his side... I couldn't do that." I said making 10k look at me and pull me closer to him.

"Why couldn't you?"

"I knew deep down he didn't love me and I didn't love him, I only saw him as a best friend... I just couldn't fake being in love with him, no matter how much he begged me to," 10k nodded his head relaxing a little "why does it matter if I had a boyfriend anyways?"

"Uh.. Because... I-I... Cu-curious... T-t-that's all." 10k said shuttering making me roll my eyes.

"But why were you so curious? There has to be a reason," his breathing became uneven as he looked around trying to find an answer, giggling 10k started joining me when we felt the truck stop "don't think only because we arrived doesn't mean I don't want to know why you care if I had a boyfriend or not."

Getting off I saw a sign that said no weapons inside, this should be interesting. Feeling someone pull on my shirt I looked down to see Addy standing up "so what's new with you two?" she whispered and I shook my head.

"Oh ain't telling sweety, no I'm going to invest in a pen and paper. Write it down and burn it before you can see or read it. I don't need you doing that again," Addy sighed seating back down and I laughed seeing Garnett get out with his hands up. I couldn't hear what they were talking about so I looked away from them.

No one talked which I really don't mind but when Garnett came back we all had to get out and give are weapons up, I was behind 10k and in front of Addy waiting in line. 10k being first turned in his sniper, sling shot, one small handgun, and three knifes but that wasn't all because when he went into the metal detector he was force to pull out chains from his pants "talk about weapon freak," Addy whispered making me giggle and make 10k look at us raising an eyebrow, shaking my head I waved him off turning in the small knife I have "why isn't this making me feel any safer?" looking behind me I saw Addy turn in her z whacker and utility belt.

"Looks like it seen a little action." laughing Addy and I linked are arms together walking with everyone as the general showed us around the perimeter then inside. I wasn't really paying attention to him talk since Addy will whisper something about 10k and I and I had to correct her before she yelled or even pushed me into 10k by accident.

Right now were inside walking to the kitchen when the general said "after a few nights people can actually sleep threw the whole night."

"Really? Can't imagine that." me and Addy said in union, looking at each other yelling jinks we started laughing because we also said that in union. Continuing are walk we made it to the kitchen, to see it look more like a high school cafeteria but you can't expect a five star cafeteria during the apocalypse. Grabbing a plate the general said there's no meat to my delight. Filling my plate with fruit making sure I don't get more than what I need.

As I went to grab some grapes 10k happened to get some as well, he put his hand over mine leaving it there as I looked over at him. I wanted to say and move my hand but my brain couldn't come up with any words as he showed me his infamous but yet so familiar smirk to me. Trying to move my hand away I couldn't when 10k squeezed it gently making me keep it in place, almost telling me not to let him go even though he's the one holding my hand. Smiling I used my free hand to grab grapes then my plate walking away with 10k behind me not letting go.

I sat down in front of Addy who's next to Mack and between Doc, 10k being on my right side leaving Murphy on my left leaving two seats for Garnett and Warren. We all just ate till I felt a foot hit my right leg, looking across at Addy I gaved her a small glare knowing she was the one to kick me "what was that for?" I asked only audiable to me and her, shrugging a shoulder she glanced at 10k, then procedding to follow his left hand till under the table then back up my right hand because she knows we're holding hands even if it's under the table, she knows. Shaking my head I slowly tried to move my hand away but with the slightest movement I made 10k looked over at me with pain in his eyes, looking down I sighed tighting my hold on his hand knowing I can't hurt him, not even the slightest bit especially after all he does for me.

Smiling at me I smiled back focusing back at my food in deep thought. I can't be falling for him, it's just impossible for me to do that. He shouldn't affect my train of though but here he is doing it with no problem, I should be able to move my hand without hurting him because we're not together. Then why can't I? If it so simple just to move my hand away from his, why do I stumble with words when out of nowhere he appears and accidentally puts his hand on mine? "I call dibs!," Murphy yelled out of nowhere snapping me out of my thoughts, looking around I saw Warren and Garnett have arrived "what? Less chance of somebody realizing who I am."

"I think I know who we should give it to," Addy said and everyone looked at her waiting for her to finish. Since I wasn't paying attention I don't know what we're talking about, but I just hope it doesn't have to do anything with me or 10k "this could be a congratulations to the new couple gift. So what do you say Cassandra, 10k? Do you two accept the room?" Addy asked and I mentally faced palm myself feeling my cheeks heat up.

"N-no, we're n-not... To-gether?" I said more like a question looking at 10k pleading with my eyes for him to help me.

"Yeah... We're just fr-fri-ends," 10k said having trouble saying friends, like just by saying that word was putting a knife threw his heart. He looked down at are hands, and are fingers that intertwined with one another with ease. Probably thinking the same thing as me if it's so easy to hold hands like we've been doing it for years, why can't we say we're together? Why must we say friends? Why must we hurt are self by lying, and say we are friends when we don't even know anymore.

Sighing I muted everyone else as they decided who deserves the spare room. As they talked I looked down at my plate with fruit, and once and a while glance at mine and 10k's hand thinking. 

"Listen all of you!," someone yelled making me look to my right realizing 10k left and some random guy was standing on the table while his friends told him to sit down "kernel William was a fool not to listen to the word of Jacob!," looking around I didn't see 10k anywhere where could he have gone in such sort time going back to the guy I also saw Garnett and Warren have left as well "but all of you will get a chance to hear his word again, and join the resurrection church." opening the cross he has he showed us the knife he has slicing his neck. Freaking out we looked for a weapon knowing he's going to turn in a few seconds. Running to the kitchen I looked for a knife but there weren't any, opening the first cabinet I could I found a soft knife people use to frost cakes.

Grabbing it in my hand I ran back to Doc as he yelled for Murphy, Addy and Mack. Looking around I saw Addy and Mack fighting a z and Murphy staying completely still in fright. Going to him I was stopped by a z that got in my way pushing me back, putting my left hand on its chest I kept it away while I stabbed it repeatedly in the head till it fell "Murphy!" Doc yelled pushing open a door but Murphy ran the other way, groaning in frustration I started helping Doc as Addy and Mack got closer to us.

Opening the door we ran in closing it when Mack got in but the dude that killed himself squeezed in, letting go me and Doc ran after him as he fought Mack and Addy "I'll give my life for my z whacker right now!" Addy yelled trying to knock him down, running into another room me and Doc closed it when they pushed him down and Mack was holding him down while Addy looked for something to kill him.

"Addy, four hours of electricity! Try the blender!" I yelled and she nodded grabbing it seeing if it turns on, which it did and she didn't hesitated to use it.

When she finished she dropped it painting now looking over at us "Murphy?"

"Last time we saw him he ran out some other door."

"We need a leash for that dude." Doc said and we all agreed immediately, slowly leaving the door we looked for a weapon we can use but there was nothing "anyone knows where Garnett's and Warren's room is?" shaking are head a no we sighed looking for another exit we can use, and there was one in the very back of the room. Mack was the first one to make it so he opened it a little so he can looked around, when he didn't see anything he proceded to open it completely.

"Cost clear." Mack said walking out and we followed looking in every pathway for z or Garnett and Warren, while I mostly kept a look out for 10k or a sign he was with them but there was nothing by the time we reached Warren and Garnett.

"Where's Murphy?" Garnett asked when he didn't see him with us. Doc answered for everyone "10k?"

"He's out there somewhere," I answered sounding worried, as I felt my heart speed up finally realizing he wasn't with them as I hoped for "if only he had weapon." I said looking over at Doc who said he can survive anything, looking down I closed my eyes as the kernel said of a way we can get out of here.

"What about you?" Garnett asked which to he replied he has to try and save as many as he can. Nodding we followed Garnett down a path going left running to the door at the end to see it was locked.

Looking back the way we came we saw people running towards the door "go back it's locked!" we yelled running towards them but they just kept coming making us go back, getting corned between the door and people we tried to open it or move them back but neither was happening "push does z back!" we yelled when we heard more moans than screams of fright. Banging on the door with are palms we yelled for help from anyone but as more people turned to z I felt the fear in me rise just thinking this could be the end for all of us. Even Warren said she was scared as Garnett tried to budge the door open, putting my hands on a person's back to push them away form me when I saw a light from behind me and didn't feel Doc's back on mine.

Feeling two hands grab my shoulders I was pulled out and into a immediate hug, closing my eyes as I calmed down, I slowly snaked my arms around the person's neck feeling there hands wrap around my waist "when you didn't fell out I thought I didn't make it in time to save you, I thought I lost you forever till I saw your sweater and the z barely eating the people in front of you. Don't do that to me ever again, please. I can't stand losing you," 10k whisper in my ear making me hug him tighter just to reassure me that he's here with me right now and this isn't a dream "I can't lose you Cassandra." smiling I let go standing right besides him as he kept his right hand on my lower back not daring to go any further down, just the way I like it.

"Where's Murphy? What about the armory room? Is anyone armed" Garnett asked 10k since he was probably the only one who was close enough to see Murphy or the armory room.

"I've been using the roofs to move so I won't be seen by anyone, the armory had a z in it but I did see some guys grab it as others grabbed weapons. I don't think they took everything and I haven't seen Murphy."

"Ok first let's go get are weapons then find Murphy." Garnett order and when we took one step we stopped because there was two girls and one guy ameing at us.

"Raise your hands to the heavens and join the resurrection church or I'll resurrect you right where you stand." the guy threaten us and everyone but me and 10k did as told, grabbing my hand in his he whispered one... Two... Three and we ran.

Hearing gunshots go off behind us 10k pulled me closer putting his right hand on my shoulders leading me where to go. I didn't even doubt him as he slowed down to a complete stopped "what's the plan?"

"Escaping was the plan so far," putting his hand on my shoulder I sighed, looking around I saw something move.

"I think I saw your gun... You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Probably not," 10k answered honestly smiling down at me while I shook my head "but if you want to really know, I'll so gladly tell and do what I'm th-"

"Nice try but don't think you'll win that easily," chuckling I grabbed his hand walking to the building where I saw 10k's gun "I saw the figure on the second floor by the third window to the left. You have a plan?" I asked with my back facing 10k just to feel him wrap his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest, "I'll take that as a no, and your still thinking about the other thing."

"No and yes. I can easily sneak up on him and take back my gun but I need you to distract him for a second," 10k said and I nodded removing his hands from my waist turning around "then you kiss me because I'm your Prince charming."

"More like Prince that bullies me," I joked making him chuckle entering the building with me right behind him, when we reached the second floor I went left while 10k went right.

Running in front of the guy with 10k's gun I stopped with my arms in the air "welcome sister to the resurrection church, stay there or I will resurrect you." nodding my head I didn't see 10k making me nervous as he got closer still holding the gun "shall you join the living flock and serve the resurrected or become a ressurected?"

"Neither," I said and he was about to fire when 10k hit him with a stick in the head taking his gun back "next time your playing the damsel in distress," laughing 10k pulled me into him almost kissing me but I stopped him "we have to save the others... And you haven't asked me out yet so I'm not kissing you."

Groaning in frustration he grabbed my hand in his "Cassandra will you go out-"

"Save the others first," sighing 10k opened a window looking out it then taking aim but he didn't shoot "shoot him already."

"We're not even dating yet and you're already telling me what to do, and I can't get a shot from here. I need to get higher," grabbing his gun he grabbed my hand pulling me into him again for another hug that I don't hesitate to return "you get out and get the truck while I go to the roof. I should be able to get a good aim from there."

"Ok just be careful, please."

"I will if you kiss me, at least my cheek." rolling my eyes playfully I grabbed his chin pulling him towards me gently placing a kiss on his left cheek making us both blush "thank you."

"No problem nerd. Now go!" I yelled pushing him to the stairs. Running by himself I ran downstairs going to the door then to the gate were are truck is at. Getting inside I looked for the key everywhere they could of put it. In the glove department, on the seats but nothing "they didn't take them did they?" I asked myself looking again and finding them on the floor by the door.

Grabbing them I started the truck going in reverse then drive stopping when I saw Garnett on the floor and Warren crying. Getting out I went to the truck bed grabbing plyers to cut threw the chains that keep the gates closed. Addy was the first one to see me as she ran towards me with her z whacker in hand, followed by Murphy, Doc, and Mack "Warren it's time to go!" Mack yelled going back pulling Warren off Garnett. 

"No I have to give him mercy, we can't let him turn!" Warren yelled back crying as Doc helped Mack take her. Getting her in the truck I looked for 10k.

"Time to go 10k!" I yelled and he nodded getting off the roof running towards us jumping in the truck bed helping me in "what happened?"

"They shot Garnett right threw the heart before I could stop it. I'm sorry, it's my fault he died."

"No it isn't. Don't blame yourself because I don't and I'm pretty sure no one blames you," I said putting my left arm around him laying my head on his right shoulder "10k I will never blame you when it wasn't your fault." laying his head back on mine I closed my eyes till I felt the truck stop and a door slam shut.

Lifting my head I saw Warren coming to us taking 10k's gun which he tried to hold on to but let go when I put my hand on his. Looking at Warren she took aim breathing in carefully "Charlie Garnett... I give you mercy." Warren said pausing before she pulled the trigger mercing him then killing the preacher. Giving back 10k's gun she got in, he layed his head on my shouler letting me rest mine on his head. I wasn't the only one to feel the spark? What does it mean? Only when I kissed 10k I felt it.

______________________________  
Please tell me your thoughts so I can be sure y'all like the new version.

Done with this one.

I don't own z nation.

Bye love you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by tangled dream catcher on Wattpad.


	7. Welcome to the Fur-bar

Chapter 7  
(10k's point of view)

I was between Warren and Cassandra in the back seats as Doc drove and Murphy just looked around, and lastly Mack and Addy were on a motorcycle we found not to far back. No one spoke as citizen z talked over Garnett's death out of respect for Warren and him "Charles Garnett was a honest to God, good guy. He didn't just fight for his own survival but for other people. And he did something that's nearly impossible these days, he gave people hope. You remember hope? Thinking that you might actually make it out of this, yeah that. So on behave of a great nation, or whatever the hell we are... I salute you." with that he stopped and we lowered the radio still not speaking, but something is up with Cassandra. She's once again been distance from me, maybe Garnett's death upset her but why am I taking the punishment for it. She clearly said she wasn't mad at me nor blames me but here she is ignoring me once again, making me feel like she lied to me and I was the reason for Garnett to die.

And all I want to ask her is if she also felt a spark when she kissed my cheek, I wanted to ask her that when she kissed me but she told me to go because she was worried about the others but now I can't because she acts like I'm talking to someone else. Looking to my right I saw Cassandra looking out the window with her chin on her palm with no emotion, not like I was expecting her to have any right now. "Cassandra are you ok?" I whispered only audible to us two, blinking her eyes she looked over at me then back to the window "are you mad? Upset? Please tell me," huffing she crossed her arms over her chest not looking at me but I saw her reflection threw the window and saw her nose wrinkle. "Don't do this please... How many times are you going to give me the silent treatment? Because I remember you said you're not mad at me nor blame me, but right now you're acting like everything you said was a lie."

"Its not that... Just-" hearing Doc groan and the truck come to a stop we looked ahead to see smoke coming from the hood. Getting off I went to work looking for the problem and see if there's something I can do. Running my fingers over the radio hose I felt some liquid run down my fingers, to my hand and wrist. Keeping my hand were it's at so I won't lose it I used my other to find tape but I couldn't, sighing I left the hose alone and started looking with both my hands but I still couldn't find it.

"You got to be kidding me," I whispered pulling myself out and opening the door looking where I've been seating but it disappeared. Scanning my eyes over the seat and floor I saw pieces of the black tape I had remembering what happened to it, Cassandra.

"Is that a motorcycle?" Mack asked hitting the window stopping the truck. Getting off he checked it out finding keys, and it still had gas. A full tank to be exact "ok. Me and Addy can take this so we wouldn't be out in the open, besides if something happens to the truck we can scout out ahead."

Nodding her head Addy jumped off after she hugged Cassandra and whispered something I couldn't exactly hear. Getting on Mack and Addy went in front of us leaving me and Cassandra still in the truck bed, but we decided to get inside with everyone so we won't be cold and can sleep a little if we like. Closing the door Cassandra looked outside messing with her knife till she jerked her hand away, glancing over at her I saw her knife is broken by the handle and nearly cut her. Reaching in my bag I grabbed the tape handing it to her "here use this, wrapped it around your knife a few time so you won't cut yourself." I stated, nodding her head she grabbed it doing as I told her, biting it off when she completely wrapped her knife.

Smiling I closed the door walking to Cassandra who had her back facing me "Cassandra can you help me, please?" looking over at me she raised her eyebrow at me "I just need you to hand me some tape, you won't get a speck of dust on you." sighing Cassandra followed me back to the truck, laying down I pulled myself under the truck and Cassandra followed me.

"So what do you need to tape?" Cassandra asked already looking for the tape, smiling down at her as she looked for the tape I ran my left hand over the hose again I answered.

"The radio hose, there's a leak somewhere here," I said and Cassandra looked up at the hose with the tape in her right hand "I already found it... Just don't remember where its at." looking up I ran my hand back but I still couldn't find it, groaning Cassandra used her left hand to help me running her fingers over the hose as well.

"How will I know when I found it?"

"Uh you will feel liquid run down your hand," nodding we continued to search for it but Cassandra eventually found it "ok now we just have to tape it up, the same way you taped up your knife," nodding her head Cassandra grabbed the tape wrapping it around the hose. My hands were on top of hers guiding her, I wasn't close enough that are hands could be touching but I could feel her warmth. It was a nice feeling while it lasted "thank you, now we just have to get water in here."

"No problem." pulling herself out I followed cleaning my hands from the liquid. Cleaning her hands Cassandra didn't look back at me and I sighed since I was hoping we could talk about the spark I felt.

"We found a leak in the radio hose, patched it up a little but we are not going anywhere unless we get some water in there." I said and Doc sighed rubbing his head grabbing his water bottle, turning in mine I went to grab Warren's and Cassandra's bottle handing them to Doc as well.

I watched as Doc empty are bottles and take Murphy's away by force "I get thirsty."

"We all get thirsty," Doc said back finishing pouring Murphy's bottle, smiling I said I'll drive "knock yourself out kid," running to the driver seat I got in waiting for everyone to get in, but Doc had to close the hood before he got in. Turning on the truck I moved it from neutral to drive stepping on the gas pedal, and with the help of the mirror I saw Cassandra grab the back of Doc's seat "easy kid, who should you how to drive?"

"Uh... No one." as soon as those words left my mouth Cassandra didn't waist a second to put her seatbelt on.

"Ok hands on the ten and two." nodding my head I moved my hands to the correct position.

"And don't forget the most important thing of them all. Easy on the gas, because I'm sure no one plans on dying today," Cassandra said leaning forward and I turned my head smiling at her but she just grabbed my head turning it back to the road "don't look at me, but at the road."

Chuckling I went down the street going to the left when there was a two way but Murphy told me to go right, and I did "no z, promising," Doc said when he read a sign and another came "interisting," and then lastly "liquor! Murphy we gotta let you navigate more often. Congratulations kid you are now are destined driver."

"What does that mean?" I asked glancing at him just when he told me to step on it, and before I could stop myself for Cassandra my foot slammed on the pedal again. Luckly she didn't say anything as she grabbed a hold of her belt till I came to a stop.

Walking around us a guy asked "are y'all armed?" we didn't say anything as they looked threw the truck.

"Obviously." Cassandra stated when one of them stopped right in front of her.

"Good, we don't have time to babysit." driving away I parked the car leaving the keys, Warren still looked out of it and Cassandra, well she looked to be thinking of something as she looked around. Walking next to her I gently grabbed her wrist stopping her from walking.

"Cassandra I need to ask you a question, and I need you to be honest," I started and she nodded moving her hands over her chest making me somewhat nervous she might say she didn't feel the spark like me, "uh.. D-d.. Are you mad at me?" I asked changing my original question when you kissed me, did you feel a spark? It's so easy to think of what I'm going to say, but it's a complete different story when I actually try to ask.

Cassandra didn't answer right away making me feel even more nervous than I already am, if that's even possible "no I'm not, it's just... Right now I'm confus- I don't know how to explain."

"Ok, well does it have something to do with me? Do I confuse you? Why do I confuse you?" I asked fumbling with my fingers as I waited for her answer.

"10k you're a sweet guy I'm sure of that, but what I'm not sure about is how... I feel," Cassandra said frowning her eyebrows as she used her hands to gesture to something "for you." smiling slightly I leaned in kissing her cheek gently then whispered in her ear.

"You have to feel something for me be to confused," pushing me back I saw Cassandra wide eyed as her cheeks turned a red color at my action and words "I just hope you feel the same way I feel about you."

Putting my arm around her we walked behind the others listing as they talked. Well skeezy or sketchy, I can't tell the difference between them, mostly talked about how they came here and got there new weapons. "Aren't you worried about the z?"

"What z? If you haven't notice we are in nowhere Kansas they all moved to the city," laughing for a second he stopped and made a serious face looking over at Cassandra. "But don't worry I'll protect you." immediately I tighten my hold on Cassandra as my hands turned to fist glaring at him. Even if I have absultly no right to get mad because she isn't mine, it doesn't mean I can't and won't get mad or even jeaulose just because someone shows even a little bit of affection towards her. Feeling myself tense up I knew Cassandra felt it as well because she wrapped her arms around my torso laying her head on my beating heart.

Calming down I sighed knowing I can't show her the affection I have for her till she's mine we act as if we are a couple or even married to one another, as we walk anyone can see how I feel for her and maybe how she feel for me. Then why can't we just be together? Be free to express are feelings without having to worry if we crossed the line of are friendship.

"10k, if anyone is going to protect me it's you." nodding my head I smiled looking down at her petite figure hugging me tightly not letting go, rubbing her back we started walking again when Warren and Murphy left leaving Skeezy, Sketchy, Doc and us two alone. 

"And are first ever zombie shooting contest." smiling I walked to the sign he glanced at reading it Skeezy's and Sketchy's zombie shooting contest 

"What's first price?" I asked making everyone look at me then back at to one of them as they went to the back of the truck to grab it. "Is that a real M82 caliber Barrett?" looking at every detail I heard Cassandra giggle making me look down at her.

"Boys and there guns." she said with a smile that I returned pulling her into me.

"Cassandra and her special way to bully me, that just makes me fall more in love," laughing she hit my chest slightly but I made it seem as a big deal as I put my hand over the spot she hit falling down "1-10.. 10k... Bu-lly."

"Cassandra bully," she shot back helping me up, shaking my head I wrapped my arms around her making her lay her head on my chest.

"Where do I sign up?" I asked when he answered Doc's question about the competition. 

"You think you got what it takes little man?"

"10k can kill a z fifty feet away with a rubber band and a paperclip." smiling proudly I hugged her tighter remembering other times she said something nice to me, showed small affection towards me or didn't even seem confused over me. I really like those moments, those are the best ones I have with Cassandra.

"Ok kid,sign up is in the fu-bar. And if you win and want to trade it for a sweet ride, talk to a guy named wannamaker. And whatever you do, don't bet against that guy," he started looking to his left and we followed his glance to see a guy older than me with a white tank top cleaning a sniper "ex military sniper. Fifty confirmed kills in Afghanistan, lethal as they come." nodding my head I saw him looking at me with a hard stare, looking away Doc jerked his head to the fu-bar to sign up.

Following behind him I kept my hold on Cassandra as my brain went to the sniper fifty confirmed kills, lethal as they come, ex military sniper. "10k are you ok?" shaking my head I looked down at Cassandra nodding my head "you sure? You seem out of it."

"Just thinking, nothing much." I whispered letting my thumb draw circles on her back as we walked in. Doc went to talk to Murphy while I looked around, a few people at a table drinking and talking, some guy playing the guitar and Warren at the bar.

Sighing I layed my chin on top of Cassandra's head wrapping my arms around her as she relaxed in me, laying her head on my chest and laying her hands on top of mine interlocking my right one with hers. "Anyone know someone named wannamaker?" Doc asked and everyone looked at him till the bartender asked why? "Just looking to trade, that's all,"

"Wannamaker does have cars to trade." before we could ask where he's at, the bartender glance to the guy under the table sleeping.

"Wannamaker? Hey dude," Doc said trying to wake him but some guy stopped him.

"Once Wannamaker is done, he's done. Come back in a week," looking at him he was in a messy suit, was probably half asleep and is still drinking.

"Well what about you? You look like a car type of a man,"

"Yeah I got cars, what you got to trade?" looking at Doc then at Cassandra who's still trapped in my arms, but he didn't seem to care as he asked that. I was going to say something but Cassandra took care of it as she showed him her middle finger. "And don't worry darling, you're not worth it."

Scoffing I pecked Cassandra's cheek whispering in her ear "don't listen to him. You're worth everything in this apocalypse world, you're my everything, Cassandra. I mean it, I'll do absultly anything and everything just for you, I just want you happy no matter the cost. I don't know what I'll do without you because you're my world, moon, stars... Everything." Cassandra smiled while looking down trying to hide her blushing face with her black hair but I could still she the pink rise in her cheek, as for me I'm surprise I said that. Everything I said is completely true but I'm shocked I had the courage to say it.

"Well he's obviously drunk. Let's go kid and get you signed up." Doc said whispering the first part patting my back, as we walked Cassandra never left my arms and I'm beyond happy. I never felt this way in my life till I meet Cassandra and I'm sure I'll never feel this way again.

That's what I thought, but my heart loves playing with my emotions. As she walked past me looking directly in my eyes as my head followed her till she left. I felt guilty just thinking I might not actually love Cassandra as I thought, that all my affection for her might just be a simple crush. My breath got stuck in my throat as my brain went to dark places I've only went when I couldn't take life anymore. When my ma died, then my pa... And now that I might of made Cassandra actually love me, but I probably don't really love her. Just thinking of that made me want to vomit, and end my life as my thoughts went deeper into my fears. Losing her is the worst fear of them all, even if we are friends and probably won't be nothing more because I'm an idiot... I don't want to lose her or are friendship. That's the most valuable thing I own.

Looking down I felt as my guilt was taking me to Earth's core to end me, right here and now if it wasn't for Cassandra who grabbed my hand pulling me forward "10k we have to move with the line if you want to sign up, or is mister zombie slayer having second thoughts?" Cassandra teased the second part, I so badly wanted to look up and kiss her lips so I can know if she's just a crush. But I couldn't live with the guilt if I made her fall for someone that doesn't love her back. "10k are you ok? Are you scared? What's wrong?" I didn't-couldn't look up but Cassandra put her right index finger under my chin making me look her directly in her beautiful brown orbs.

Feeling waves of guilt hit me I faked smirked saying "me? Scared, please Cassandra you should know me better. I'm not scared or having second thoughts." she bit her lower lip for a second debating if she should believe me and leave the topic or push for more information. She was going to say something but before she could I grabbed her shoulders spinning her around then walking "don't you want me to sign up?" I asked nervously chuckling, lucky for me Cassandra raised her hands in fake surrender moving aside so I can sign my name.

Signing my name was the easy part, the hard part is going to be figuring out what I'm going to do. How am I going to see if I actually love her without Cassandra knowing? I can't-won't let Cassandra know I might like someone else and give her a reason to hate me, for playing with her emotions like the other guys did to her. I'm not like them, and I won't be able to live with myself if Cassandra compares me to one of them or even if she says I'm no different from every other guy from her past.

But when we walked out and she was a few feet away I couldn't contain myself as I quickly ran towards her "I'm ten thousand." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I don't need to know your name to kick your ass." she said back and I frowned a little feeling Doc pull me back, looking around I didn't see Cassandra but I'm sure she came with us. Did she see that? Does she know?

"What are you doing kid? Aren't you head over heels for Cassandra? Dying to be able to date her?" Doc asked shaking his head at me in disapproval, I couldn't answer his questions as I looked for Cassandra. Where is she?

"W-where's Cassandra?" I asked when Doc started snapping his fingers in front of my face "where is she?"

"I told her to check on Warren and Murphy before you went love stupid, lucky I did when I did." sighing I looked down ashamed, extremely ashamed and guilty.

"I don't know Doc, and I am? I'm not sure right now, my emotions are all over the place. What am sure about is I don't want to hurt Cassandra, I could never do that to her."

"Well right now it looks like hurting Cassandra is the only thing on your mind." nodding I was going to say something but Cassandra returned saying Warren is still drinking and Murphy just walked out.

"And who wants to hurt me?" she asked looking at Doc then at me, shaking my head I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"No one, I was just telling Doc how much I'll hate to see someone hurt you, especially if it was me."

"10k you could never hurt me, you're too sweet to do that." smiling again I smiled back feeling like someone just shot an arrow threw my heart. She has a pure heart and I'm just a villain who's playing with her, toying with her emotions. Doc finally spoke up saying we should go to the firing line but as we walked that kept repeating in my brain. Taking deep breaths to control myself I set my gun up trying to focus but I couldn't hear anything, only the targeted z.

Only during when skeezy or sketchy said what z to shoot was really the only time I played attention, but after I fired my evil thoughts came back making me lose my focus again. I lost so much focus I didn't even realize Cassandra and Doc left me alone till a heard a z near us. Shaking my head we all stood up firing till she shot it dead. Smiling I looked around but I didn't see none of them. Where are they?

Laying back down I waited for the next z to be described which didn't take long, as well for Doc and Cassandra to return "we have to leave."

"We can't. 10k is still in this."

Smiling slightly I fired the next z called and now there was only three left. Me, her and some other guy between us "so why are you called ten thousand?"

"How many zombies I'm planning on killing." I answered honestly sneaking some glance her way.

"How many you got?"

"Umm not counting today," pausing for a second I bit my lower lip remembering how many I have "two thousand one hundred nineteen."

"I'll still get more than you do."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"If this is your time to psych me out, your failing miserably," just as those words left her mouth, the man who I have to assume is her farther told her to stay focus making me smile slightly "that gun is mine."

Firing the next one the guy that was with us missed and they took him out leaving us two. When they called out the next z I didn't fire while I said "ladies first."

"Screw you, I'm no lady."

"Ok." aiming I squeezed the trigger shooting it right in the center "beat that." I said a little cocky which she quickly return just as cocky as me.

"Ok." firing she made it threw the same hole as me as the ref yelled.

"Two bullets one hole! I'm calling it a tie!" sighing along with everyone else I stayed put as they went to bet on us, biting my inner right cheek I closed my eyes trying to regain focus but I couldn't "zombies!" looking up immediately I took aim to kill them.

"You go first, I'll clean up." rotating my shoulders I aimed firing killing one with one shot while she need to fire twice to kill just one. Gaining back my confidence I kept my aim when I heard someone yell something about a driver and mercy. Aiming at the driver I shot giving him mercy just as they asked.

"Nice shooting kid, we have a winner."

"Come on kid, let's get your price and get the hell out of here," Doc said helping me get my gun "nice shooting." he said quickly to the girl.

Getting up I took my gun running but I lost Doc and Cassandra in the crowd of running z and humans, running to my right I saw familiar black hair moving left and right with every step. Catching up to her I yelled Cassandra but as I got closer I saw the girl with the black hair in a red flannel shirt. We started firing at the z coming are way and we didn't say anything till I asked "where are all these z coming from?!" I yelled so she can hear over all the other noise.

"I don't know but where's my dad?" she asked shooting another z in the processes. 

"Brittany!" a familiar male voice yelled making me look at the sound of the voice to see her dad with a z running behind him. She took aim but didn't fire.

"No! I'm out of ammo!" raising my gun I aim and fired right before the z bit him, mentally counting in my head I followed behind Brittany to give her something.

"Wait!" I yelled slowing down to a stop "here take this," shaking her head slightly I smiled "you deserve this more than I do." looking back at her father he nodded and she took it but when she had it already in her hands she leaned in kissing my cheek.

Smiling as she jumped the fence between her and her dad I waited till she was out of my sights. Turning on my heels I ran back the came trying to get to the gang, looking around I saw a grey jacket with purple in the inside and I knew it was Cassandra "10k over here!" nodding I kept running getting closer till I got grabbed my a z "10k!"

"Kill it!" I yelled struggling to keep the z away from me.

"I can't get a shot!"

"Hold it still kid!"

"I can't!" I yelled back to Warren and Doc, pushing it away the best I could when I gunshot rang and the z fell. Looking around I saw Warren look at the barrel of her gun and see Brittany with a smile on her face, smiling back at her I felt someone grabbed my shoulders pulling me to the truck. Blinking my eyes I saw Warren turning the gears to drive away and Doc shaking his head, obviously at me. "Cassandra?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't like-" cutting me off Cassandra shook her head.

"Look 10k I know where this is going to go. You're going to ask me if I am feeling sad or something along those lines, and I'm not. I'm just mad," looking ahead I tried to put my index finger under her chin but she slapped my hand away "I knew since you saw her you liked her-"

"How?"

"I've been friends with many guys before and I know when there in love, it's especially easy with you. Anyways I'm not mad you like her because I'm not your girlfriend and your not my boyfriend, if you like her it's your feelings and I'm not going to change that," looking at me she countined "I'm mad because you lied to me, I heard when you and Doc were talking. But I wanted to be sure of what I heard so I asked and you didn't answer honestly, that's all I wanted. For you to be honest with me."

"Cassandra I didn't mean it."

"Why couldn't you be honest? You lied to me like Tobias and many other's did," hearing her say I was like him made my blood boil, this is the only thing I didn't want her to say or think.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you already did."

____________________________________  
Done with this chapter and the next chapter they will kiss I promise.

I don't own z nation.

Bye love you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by tangled dream catcher


	8. Zunami

Chapter 8  
(Cassandra's point of view)

I don't know how long we walked since we lost the truck. We hadn't had water for... I think three days. I'm not sure right now; it's so bad I can't remember if I said something aloud or only thought about it. Like right now, Warren was keeping herself up with the help of a car, same thing with Doc, except he leaned up against a wall. 

10k suddenly laid down on his back and I tripped over on top of him. I was too tired to comprehend whether or not I apologized for falling on him, and he didn't say anything to give me a clue. Instead he just wrapped one arm around me which lead me to believe I hadn't said anything at all. My head was on his chest where I could hear his steady heartbeat. My eyes scanned around for anything to hydrate myself with, but I didn't find anything, I shakily inhaled and exhaled before moving my left hand to the back of 10k's neck. Then I closed my eye, but without falling asleep. 

"Cass, I'm sorry." 10k apologized again even if he had no reason to because I forgave him for lying to me a while ago. 

One time he went out of his way and picked forty-five flowers to give to me. After I grasped them within my fingers 10k told me, "Forty-five flowers for the mistake I have made so far and for the ones I will probably make in the future." Addy would've thought that he was being so romantic.

"I already forgave you, 10k. You don't have to apologize anymore," I said and I felt as if my throat tightened with every word.

"Water isn't gonna find you just sitting there." Murphy's voice rang threw my ears making me close my eyes tighter and slowly breathe through my nose. 

This is a slow death.

"Why are you so freaking chipper?" Warren's voice was hoarse voice due to the lack of water.

"I was wondering that myself, but maybe it's because I conserve all my precious bodily fluids," Murphy answered in his usual tone that I honestly wish I couldn't hear.

The sound of the stampede of zombies rang through my ears, and I could feel a light vibration of their feet nearing us. "What is that? Is that an earthquake?" 10k asked in my ear, and I just shook my head since I wasn't sure if I felt like giving him a verbal response.

"More like a zombie quake." Doc replied while slowly getting up.

"God damn, guys won't quit."

"I suggest we run for it," Murphy said running but quickly coming back "come on people, let's go." he semi yelled pulling Warren and Doc.

Groaning I pulled myself up grabbing my jacket in hand as 10k got up grabbing his bag and gun, I tried running but it was more of a speedy walk to Doc who grabbed my hand when I almost tripped over my own two feet. "Come on darling, 10k we have to pick up the pace." as we ran I wrapped my grey jacket around my waist so I won't have to worry about it and just focus on my feet so I won't fall.

"Cassandra you're slow," 10k said with a forced chuckle, waving my hand I looked behind me to see him smiling. Your behind me, I thought loud enough if I would of said it I probably would of yelled... Or visa versa... Unless it's versa visa. "Just to make sure you don't fall and get left behind." rolling my eyes I started actually running when I lost sight of everyone else.

Passing my running limits I turned left seeing them almost to a building "hurry up!" Warren yelled when she open the door and Murphy and Doc squeezed in. 10k somewhat easily caught up with me when I felt his hand grab my left one interlock are fingers and he practically dragged me inside just to fall down.

Mid Fall I turned so I fell on my back feeling my head bounce once off the ground before laying on the floor, as if this wasn't already bad 10k somehow fell on top of but he put his hands either side of me so he doesn't crash on me. Looking up at him I glance down to see the position we fell. Just like his hands 10k's knees where on either side on mine as I layed completely still under him, almost as if I was helpless under him. Looking up at 10k he sheeply smiled down at me, raising my left eyebrow I moved my left hand to his chin making him look to my right as everyone Just looked at us.

Getting the signal Doc pulled 10k off me and Warren helped me up, standing up I grabbed my head looking for a bump or something but there was nothing. Sighing in relief I saw everyone was seating besides Murphy since he isn't tired or dehydrated. Warren in a chair behind the desk Doc is using to lay against, the new guy on a chair next to the one I sat in. 10k seating on the floor with his head on a table while Murphy walked around. "So that's it? we're all just going to lay down and die?" Murphy asked trying to pull Doc up with no success.

"Cut it out Murphy."

"Three days without water man, the human body hits the wall." Doc whispered to Murphy closing his eyes.

"There must be thousands." I said trying to change the topic and it work as the guy corrected me.

"Millions, there migrating." catching are attention Warren lifted her head up a little asking.

"Migrating to where?"

"South for the winter."

"Z don't like the cold." 10k whispered not lifting his head from the table he layed it on.

"Kid got it. We had a place up in north Dakota near Fort Yates, quiet little place right on the river. Couple dozens of us having a go, I mean zombie bison every once in a while but that was as bad as it got. Then the rumbling started and never stopped."

"Well where'd they come from?"

"Refugee camp up in Alberta. Over million people no food or water, it got ugly, they all turned in a week."

"Shoulda kept running." Murphy said more to Warren than the guy.

"You couldn't get around it?" scoffing he shook his head at Warren then looking down.

"This herd is miles wide. I mean it got a mind of it's own, you can't move fast enough to get around it and every single thing it overruns just adds to its crowd. You know, fast zombies, healthy zombies like the one's that just got my friend Buck." he finished taking out a silver container drinking from it, now my attention is seriously caught.

"Hey man, you going to share that with the class?" Doc asked and he replied it isn't water losing my interest because it's probably beer or some homemade alcohol that's worse than expired beer. Relaxing I just looked at Doc as he dranked it almost finishing it when the door we all heard moving letting us know it's breaking.

"We've got to get out of here." he said after he stood up with his gun shaking, slowly and nervously I got up moving to stand next to Doc just in case he pulls the trigger by accident. 

"He's right." Murphy said just looking at the door and z outside.

"Okay, this room isn't secure. We got to find a place more secure," Warren said grabbing her sword not removing her eyes from the door as she walked towards us "what's back there?" she asked and I looked behind me to see Murphy standing by a open door leading somewhere, I haven't notices till now.

"Morgue." nodding Warren told us to go and Murphy just restated her orders. Sighing I followed Warren since everyone else is still sitting. Going down a path we entered another room with a white table in the middle I have to assume they use to operate on the dead because there's two other small silver tables with tools with some blood stains on and then lastly a wall line up with three by two small doors.

"No way. This place is a death trap." he said reading my thoughts as I slid down the wall laying against it. Everyone was still looking and walking around as Murphy closed the door placing his ear against it and the other guy aiming at the door still shaking up a little.

Closing my eyes I tried to fall asleep but eventually couldn't, opening them again I looked to my right seeing 10k sat down next to me but I don't care. Inhaling and exhaling I slowly started feeling even more weaker than usual as my body slowly started falling closer to 10k but before we had any type of physical contact I pushed myself away till I couldn't anymore, laying my head on his shoulder I wrapped my arms around his. He didn't mind as he interlock his left one with my right one as I still had my arm holding his, then laying his head on mine. Looking around I saw by now almost everyone settled down, Doc was sleeping on the white table probably trying to sleep but I doubt he'll be able to, Warren was simply sitting on a chair and the other two haven't moved a muscle. "Cassandra why are you so slow?" 10k teased in a husky voice that just sent chills down my spine.

"Why were you behind me? Are you slower?" I teased back and 10k just chuckled the best he could shaking his head slightly since his is still on mine.

"No," was all he said and everything went back to normal, completely silent besides the small sound of moans and pounding. "Do you hear that or is that just in my head?" lifting are heads I started hearing scratching noise coming from inside one of the closed doors.

"I hope it's rats."

"I think it's coming from in here." moving we both got up moving to the door he pointed at.

"Aww damn, how's a guy suppose to relax with all that going on?" Doc asked sitting up and jumping down walking towards us "I'll open it, you pike it." Doc told 10k and he immediately went to grab his knife.

"Don't open that drawer just leave it alone."

Rolling my eyes I looked at him then back at Doc and 10k "calm down." I whispered and I guess it work because he didn't say another word.

"One. Two. Three." Doc counted opening it but there wasn't anything inside.

"I think it's coming from this one." 10k said again pointing to the one on top of the open drawer. I was going to say something but I didn't have time when Doc open it and a z popped out grabbing Doc pulling him closer. Warren being the first person to pull out her gun shot the z.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Doc said threw breaths pushing the z back now looking at Murphy "feel free to help out next time Murphy."

Closing the drawer I locked it when 10k pointed at something in my hair "you got an ear in your hair." sighing I ran my fingers around the area 10k pointed at grabbing the ear then throwing to the floor.

"What's new?" I asked sarcastically and he just smiled at me "you're still a stalker by the way." nodding his head I rolled my eyes when the doors hinges started moving.

"There going to get in." he said once again aiming at the door ready to fire and Warren told him to calm down... Again. Opening the bottom drawer she made 10k pull it out now turning her vision to me and before she told me what she had in mine I shook my head once.

"I don't know."

"We don't have much choice."

"No way in hell I'm getting in that thing." we all looked at him then immediately back at me, glancing at Doc he looked at me then at the drawer.

"Well this is going to be fun." shaking my head again 10k pulled me into a hug and I returned it.

"It's going to be okay, I'll be in the one right next to yours I promise." 10k whispered in my ear rubbing my back and I hugged him tighter. This could be the end for all of us, I thought closing my eyes "this won't be the end for none of us, but you have to get in Cassandra." backing up I looked up at him, slowly nodding my head.

Laying on the cold metal bed I got up a little to look at Warren before she pushed and closed me in "I don't want to die in here." I said and when I said the word die 10k put his hand on my shoulder as Doc replied.

"Well you ain't gonna live out here."

Laying back down I said "I know." as 10k and Warren pushed me in then closed the door surrounding me in completely darkness. Moving my hands around I felt my left hand touch the wall but my right hand couldn't "what the hell?" I whispered moving over to the right till I eventually felt the wall. Looking around I didn't see anything till light came in and I was face to face with everyone.

"Cassandra how did you get to this one?" Warren asked and I poked my head out a little to see I was in the drawer next to the one I got in.

"Don't look at me," I said opening the drawer and moving my left foot so they could barely see it "the wall that separates the drawers is gone, it must of broken or something and they never had time to fix it. That's my guess." I said and Warren rubbed her templates a little frustrated.

"There's not enough drawers that everyone can fit and you have two for yourself," sighing she looked over at 10k then back at me "I don't think-"

"Just push 10k in there with her and lock the door! It's not like they haven't thought of it already!" Murphy yelled at us and I could feel my cheeks warming up as I looked down at the floor.

"Okay, Cassandra move over and 10k get in," Warren said and I followed her instructions moving over to the other drawer with the door still open. First came in his gun then his bag and lastly 10k came in feet first like me. "Not my plan, but you two have to."

"Have fun you two, but not to much fun." Doc teased us both as he and Warren closed the two doors surrounding us in complete darkness again.

Neither of us said a word as we waited, and waited. We didn't move just breathed, I didn't dare move closer to 10k's side as I heard his faint breathing. Inhaling and exhaling, once, twice and on and on till I eventually figured out I was counting my own breathing. Glancing towards 10k's side I didn't see him, not that I expected to be able to see him, but I knew he was there staying as completely still as I am. Then came the noise again, no human sounds. Thumping, pounding, moans.

I shifted nervously -afraid- more like it but I couldn't handle being in a tight spot, trapped with no escape, no chance of fighting for my life. Not again, I can't be stuck again just waiting as the seconds pass by. One after another, then another till I couldn't keep track anymore "Cassandra are okay?" 10k asked and I moved my head to the sound of his voice. I was glad he couldn't see me, the darkness can easily hide my face as I wanted to cry as memories came back. But darkness won't hide or even cover the fear in my voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said quickly so he won't have time to hear me. Looking away I heard rustling as he moved closer grabbing me by my waist pulling me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me he hold me tightly as I felt his stomach go up and down against my lower back and his heartbeat on my upper back. Legs together, and his chin on top of my head. I'll be a lier if I said I didn't feel better in his arms as he cradled me the best he could, but I don't want to admit I do after I've been threw.

"Cassandra please don't lie to me, I'll help you but you have to tell me what's wrong," 10k begged with his hushed voice, shaking my head 10k sighed pulling me closer to him. "Are you scared? Worried? Bad memory?" when he said bad memory I tensed up. "What happen Cassandra? I won't judge you, I'll help you... Does it have to do with what you said to me in Warren's house?" I don't remember what I said to him, I can't even remember what color shoes I'm wearing. "You said and I quote. Of course you don't, you're all the same. From friends, adults or even people who are suppose to protect you, you don't understand how easily you can hurt someone emotionally and mentally especially if they've already been hurt by someone that said they care about you."

"You remembered that?" I asked pulling myself away then turning around "I can't even remember what color are my shoes."

"Of course I remember Cassandra, ever since you told me I couldn't forget it," as much as I hate to say it, I'm faltered he remember word by word. Maybe Addy is right, another thing I hate to admit, but maybe 10k can change my opinion of men and for the good. "Will you tell me now?"

Biting my lower lip I debated with myself if I should or shouldn't. He did tell me about his dad and how he had to mercy him but he could of lied to me, and he probably did. Then again I don't think he can lie and they did say it was good to get things off your chest, and the last time I got something off my chest I did feel better about it "fine but you have to promise me you won't tell anybody."

"I promise I won't, this will be are secret." I smiled even if he couldn't see it or me, running my hand over my face inhale trying not to get emotional. 

"When I was younger, around five or six, my dad got in a car wreck and died. He was the only one who actually cared about me, and I knew it because he was the one to feed me, brought me clothes and kept me happy while my mother hated me. She never showed me an once of love, not even faked loving me as her daughter," as I talked I felt my heart speed up as water tried to flow down my face but I blinked them away "after my father passed, my mother was never home when I need her the most. I had to learn how to cook, clean and get small jobs for supplies," shaking my head I tried to stop the flashbacks from coming but they came like a flood.

"Sweetie I'm just going to the store I'll be back, I promise," my farther said kissing my forehead then patting it, I smiled at him seeing his work attire. A button up white long sleeve shirt tucked into his black jeans and secured with matching black belt. His spotless black shoes and a black tie lose around his neck. "When I come home we'll play anything you want." kissing me once more he entered his car driving away as I got inside and ran to my room locking it in the process, climbing on my pink bed I stared at the clock watching as the seconds passed by. But seconds became minutes and minutes became hours, I grew bored till I heard a knock on the door and I ran back down stairs seeing my mother has already open it, peeking I couldn't see much besides two pairs of feet in the same color jeans and shoes.

"Ma'am is your husband Jason storm?" one of the two humans asked, and as much as I wanted to yell that's my dad's name I knew it was smarter to stay quiet "we are sorry to tell you this but your husband was in a wreck, his head hit the center of the steering wheel and broke his neck. He's dead." covering my mouth I ran back to my room throwing myself onto my bed screaming into the pillow.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Cassandra," pulling me into his chest I wrapped my arms around him letting my tears soak up his shirt "no one should go threw that, especially someone as special as you."

"As if that was the worst... My mom after a month married another man and he became my step dad," hugging me tighter 10k rubbed my back whispering it's ok in my ear but it isn't "he also hated me, thought I was a mistake and told me everyday I was a mistake, a huge mistake. He was the completely opposite from my dad, he abuse me mentally and physically. Mentally by telling me I was useless, a mistake, hated by the entire world. Physically because he would hit me with his belt, choked me, slammed my body to the wall." my voice cracked with every word I said, tears ran down my face and into 10k's shirt, and memories flooded my mind making me break even more.

"You're a useless piece of trash, why can't you understand that!? No one likes you and no one ever will! How can someone like a mistake like you?!" he violently yelled as his hands tighten around my neck making it hard for me to breath, I tried everything to get free but he was stronger than me. "Answer me God dam it! I fucking asked you a question or are you to stupid to understand me?!" picking me up by my neck he threw me across the room and into a wall "next time I ask you a question you better answer!" with that he walked out my room slamming my door shut leaving me crying and bleeding on the floor.

"Cassandra I can't believe someone could be so cruel to you, you didn't deserve that," 10k said wiping my tears the best he could "Cassandra I'm lost for words. First your dad dies, your step dad hates you... Then Tobias."

Shaking my head I snuggled my head into his chest as he repeatedly rubbed my back, "thank you," I whispered when I settled down a little to talk without my voice cracking "I needed to talk to you, and only you."

"I'm glad I could help," pulling back I didn't see his smirk but I knew he had it plastered on his face, I couldn't help but smile as I imagine his face looking at mine that I almost didn't feel his hands cup my face pulling me close. His lips were on mine barely touching as I felt his hot breath on my parted lips, this isn't the first time we are in this position but back then I hadn't told him about my past and the memories weren't floating around me. Back then I was in too much shock to even think but right now I'm not "Cassandra, may I kiss you?"

Just with that question my brain started playing scene after scene of my step dad and all those men back with Tobias, obviously telling me no but my heart fluttered hearing him ask for permission. Something no one has ever asked me and because there not 10k, they haven't risked there lives for mine, checked up on me, made me cry and laugh, made me feel loved "yes." with that he gently connected are lips together.

It was slow and gentle as are lips moved in sync with one another, he used his thumb to stroke my cheek as my hands stayed on his chest till we pulled apart "I love you Cassandra, I really do." smiling again I moved my left hand around his neck pulling him back to me reconnecting are lips. Smiling into the kiss he slowly moved his hands to my hips moving so I was pinned between him and the metal wall, my fingers pulled on his hair making him moan as his hands slid under my shirt tracing circles around my torso slowly going up. Something about kissing 10k felt so right somehow, how it was passionate and gentle as he slowly kept moving his hands up and without knowing I moved my right hand under his shirt as he moved to be on top of me. "You don't know how long I've waited to kiss you." 10k mumbled moving from my lips to my jaw, to upper neck and lastly my sweet spot right under my ear. Arching my back in response I moaned the quietest I could so I won't attracted the z while 10k focused on leaving me a hickey.

Everything was fine, I felt like it was just us two. No z, nor anyone else... Till the screaming started. Opening my eyes wide eyed, I moved my head to the right where the sound is coming from, 10k on the other hand jerked his head back hitting himself on the back of his head. Rolling off me 10k groaned in pain catching my attention "a-are you ok?" I asked still shaken up by the sudden yell. Groaning in response I bit my lower lip moving closer laying my head on his chest wrapping my left arm around him as my right hand slowly went to his skull "please tell me, are you ok?"

"Yeah," another groan escaped his lips making me hug him tighter "it still stings but feeling your body heat with mine... Makes it better," smiling I just listen to his heartbeat as mine slowed down. "I know I said this already but I really do love."

"I love you too." I said with no hesitation and completely sure of my feelings for the young man I'm hugging. Kissing the top of my head we stayed like this just enjoying each other's company and I swear it felt time just stopped in this moment.

I didn't care about the z outside nor the mission at hand. All I care about is that somehow I got over my fears and in the process I made an incredible friend, who stalked me everyday and maybe every night since we meet. "I wonder how long I'll get to hold you in my arms," sighing in happiness 10k pulled away grabbing my hand in his "now I remember you saying I have to ask you out on a date to kiss you but since we already did. Cassandra, I ask you in complete darkness to be my girlfriend. I promise I will make you feel loved, protected and like the princess you are till death kills me."

"As cheesy as that sounds, I will be your girlfriend," pecking my lips he pulled away but quickly reconnected are lips heating it up till I pushed him away "the first one was a gift. At least take me to dinner before we make out will you?" chuckling 10k pulled me closer by my waist rubbing my back in the process.

"You know what? I will, I will take you out for dinner. When we get out I will take you to the best apocalyptic five star restaurant in town, I'll pay of course for anything you want... Under five dollars," giggling I hit his chest slightly making him chuckle "I'm just playing I'm not made of money. It has to be under a penny."

"A cheap romantic man, just my type." shaking his head we kissed again, slow and sweet and defiantly full of passion.

Pushing me back to the wall I tried not to laugh and resist his kiss but my body wasn't listing to my brain as I started to kiss him back letting are lips move in sync. We didn't talk anymore just kissed besides when we separated for air only to quickly reconnected are lips to one another. Moving my hands to the hem of his shirt I tugged on it till 10k got the memo and moved away pulling off his shirt; it wasn't in a smooth or romantic motion because even if I couldn't see him, I easily heard him hit his elbow and groan in pain. I tried covering my laughter but couldn't help it "it's not that funny Cass." 10k said in a fake stern voice as he pulled me back to him.

"Kinda is, this deadly zombie killer can't take off his shirt without getting hurt." I said threw giggles running my arms around his bare torso and back. Scoffing next to my ear 10k placed a kiss on my jaw, nibbling my skin a little.

"Is not. I can barely move my arms more than fifteen inches up, I can barely hug you," laughing again 10k pulled away but still had his hands on my waist "I'll like to see you try take off your shirt without hitting the walls." he dared and I agreed.

"Ok," I whispered grabbing the hem of my shirt, taking it off with no struggle "done." throwing my purple tank top at 10k he groaned running his right hand up my side then back down. Pulling myself closer we kissed again and 10k's hands roamed my body up to my bra while mine went from his shoulders to his arms and immediately going to his lower torso closer to the hem of his boxers.

"I can't," pulling away 10k gulped loud enough for me to hear "Cassandra I feel like I'm somehow taking advantage of you. I don't want you to think I'm like those other men with Tobias."

"I know your not like them. They never ask for permission, you did. You did a lot of things that haven't even crossed there minds. Besides if I would of felt you were taking advantage, which you aren't, I would of pushed you off me or slap you," wrapping my arms around his neck I put my lips next to his ear "in the time we spent together I've learned to love you because you are you. Your caring eyes, you're strong and wise, sweet and quite and all of that makes you 10k, just my type." I felt his smile against my skin as he started repeatedly pecking my lips.

Sensing the darkness be replaced with light I opened my eyes pushing away from 10k looking up to see Warren, Doc and Murphy with smug smiles on there faces "I told y'all they we're mid fucking each other! I heard the noises from the drawer I was in!" Doc yelled as my face heats up and I tried to hide myself the best I could in 10k's chest. Shaking his head 10k also hid his face as they continued.

"What did I tell you? They were just waiting for an opportunity to have sex with one another." Murphy said in a normal voice and I look up to see Warren was next.

"I'm just surprised they were able to get there shirts off considering the tight squeeze they're in." instead of leaving it there Doc and Murphy continued saying comments like not sure if 10k banged me or the wall more with all the groaning he was doing and of course Murphy with did those condom you looted useful? "Ok you two let them get out."

Huffing they backed up and I just looked at 10k being able to see his flustered red cheeks "I'll go first beautiful." smiling I back up to the wall letting 10k pull himself out, crouching down he grabbed his and mine shirt putting on his.

"Why did you take my shirt?" I asked pulling myself out but hiding myself with 10k's body. Not responding he just carefully put on my tank top moving lose strands from my face.

"Because... I don't know," shrugging his shoulders he showed me his familiar smirk wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me to the white table everyone is seating at. I was in front of Murphy with Warren in the left of me and 10k the right leaving Doc in front of 10k. Immediately Warren and Murphy started laying down food Murphy found and took from a dead family, as sad as I am that a family died I couldn't help myself and eat with everyone.

"Murphy how did you do all of this? No, I don't even want to know," Doc said and looked straight at 10k "I take back everything 10k ever said about you." we all laughed a sort laugh when 10k spoke up.

"Well, you know I thought they got Warren already. No offense but you were almost dead. But Murphy, man your unreal where'd did they all go? How many did you kill," smiling I reached out grabbing the water jug drinking some, looking over at 10k I saw his beautiful smile as he grabbed jerky. "Are we going to walk out and see a pile of 10d on the sidewalk?" giggling I laid my head on his shoulder making him stop talking and just look at me with his smile.

"What?"

"Nothing just," looking into his crystal aqua eyes I smiled "that's the most words you have ever said."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked but I can tell with the smirk he has he knows the answer already.

"No, it's a wonderful thing. I love it." smiling he nodded putting his arm around my shoulder pulling me in. Laying my head on his left shoulder I watched as everyone talked, and laughed. This is the best day for all of us, we're like a real family. I missed this so much. "Goldfish use to be my favorite snack, how did you find them?" I asked in disbelief grabbing the bag with the goldfish logo. 

"What can I say? I'm a goldfish magnet. But I didn't know they were your favorite." rolling my eyes playfully I threw one towards him, and he just let it fall in his mouth making us laugh.

"Goldfish uh?" 10k whispered in my ear and I nodded "well guess I'll just have to keep a look out for goldfish then." tilting my head back I meet his eyes, closing the space I kissed him for a second.

"I think we all know what we should do now," Warren stated grabbing her cup of water "a toast to Murphy. You might be the mission but today you became are friend, and also congrats to 10k and Cassandra," moving her cup to the middle I grabbed the goldfish bag, 10k his jerky, and lastly Doc grabbed canned tuna. "Cheers."

putting my bag down Murphy got up scratching his head "I need to go- we need to go. Now." he said a little freaked out as he walked out.

"Let's go."

____________________________________  
Done with this one.

I don't own z nation.

Bye love you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by tangled dream catcher


	9. die zombie die... again

Chapter 9  
(Narrator's point of view)

It was a beautiful apocalypse day for the crew; besides Murphy's annoying comments. "I need to pee, woman!" he yelled while kicking the back of Warren's seat like a fussy kid on a airplane. 

"I heard you the first time, Murphy." she stated back gripping the steering wheel tighter than before, so tight her knuckles turned white. Doing a sharp right turn Warren drove on a wooden trail hoping to a safe place for Murphy to take care of his business. 

"Murphy relax will ya?" Doc asked looking at the man form his seat in front of 10k. The newly couple just sat and listen to the others as Cassandra had her head laying on 10k's left shoulder and he had his arms protectively wrapped around her, giving her some of his body heat. Coming to a stop Warren looked around before turning off the engine and stepped out with her handgun locked and loaded.

"Let's do a quick z check, Murphy wait-" before she could finish her orders she heard a car door slam shut. Looking back, she saw Murphy walking away. "Murphy!" Warren yelled but the man didn't stop as he yelled back.

"Just going to take a piss!" rolling her eyes Cassandra did a quick perimeter check staying a few feet away from the trees just incase there's a z waiting for her. When she was done she walked back meeting 10k half way. "Guys!" 10k open his mouth to say something but Murphy's voice was heard instead.

"What's wrong man?" Doc asked lowering his gun seeing the man run towards them.

"There's a lake!" taking off his shirt and kicking off his shoes, about to remove his pants Warren stopped him.

"We have to get back on the road." slowly 10k and Cassandra joined the others to see the lake Murphy speaks of.

It was nothing short of beautiful and looked to be completely zombie free, as if no z has ever stepped foot near or in the lake the flowed north to south at a medium speed. Crystal clear water, and the Sun's rays where reflecting off it just right. This could clearly be the best lake in the zombie apocalypse.

Looking back at the truck Warren was ready to give orders when she heard a splash. Looking towards the lake she saw him, coming up for air. "If you can't beat him," Doc started removing his shoes and jeans "join them," throwing off his shirt he jumped in "cannibal!" yelled the old man right before impact.

Sighing in frustration Warren knew she couldn't get them out, as much as she didn't want to take a break she, along with everyone else, needed it. Practically ripping off her clothing, she was left in her bra and panties diving in joining the two older man. "What do you say babe?" Cassandra asked wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's torso snuggling her head in his chest. Smiling 10k removed Cassandra's arms from around him, removing his shirt "I'll take that as a yes," nodding his head repeatedly she couldn't help but smile, he's a cute dork, she thought grabbing the hem of her purple shirt and pulling it off. "What?" she asked when her shirt was off her head and no longer covering her eyes revealing 10k was, and still is, starring at her.

Shaking his head, he took a step closer to admire her "nothing, just thinking how if I've had a penny for every time you left me speechless," faking to solve math in the air he looked down at her "Well let's just say I'll be rich."

blushing Cassandra looked down. Even if he did say romantic things before they were a couple and she should be used to it, she couldn't help but blush. To her it's different then it was before, she knows he means it and isn't just want to use her. "Thanks." she whispered throwing her shirt at him making the young man laugh.

"Are you two love birds coming?" the young couple heard Murphy yell at them. Shaking her head Cassandra kicked off her boots undoing her pink belt, that's when it hit him, he has to remove his jeans. It was one thing to be shirtless, he slept without a shirt so it was nothing new to him. But for crying out loud this was going to be his first time without jeans where people can see him.

Gulping 10k looked at Cassandra's bear back trying to think of a way to tell her, he doesn't want to swim anymore. Turning on his heels he scanned his eyes over the floor looking for his shirt when he felt two arms snake around his torso. Cassandra is hugging him form behind with her head laying in between his shoulder blades, that she can barely reach with her height. "Aren't you coming?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Come to think off it, I should stay back and keep watch just to be safe."

Even if he didn't shutter which Is the first sign he is lying, she was able to hear the pitch in his voice change. Anyone who doesn't hear him talk as much as she does, wouldn't be able to hear the slight change, she almost didn't hear it herself. "Ok... Well in that case I'll stay with you." letting go Cassandra stepped back picking up her tank top from the ground. Immediately 10k gently grabbed her wrist stopping her from putting on her top.

"No, I want you to go have fun." with a sincere smile he let Cassandra go but she didn't move. 

"And I will, with you." faking a sad smile Cassandra mentally thanked the others as they heard their laughter and Warren calling them.

"Cassandra-"

Putting her finger up Cassandra didn't say anything as she choose between two options. Guilt or straight forward. "Don't you want to spend time with me? Is that why you no longer want to swim?" his eyes soften in an instant feeling terrible.

"It's not that at all, I promise babe."

"Then come with me, please," Cassandra begged hugging him tightly "are you coming?"

Wrapping his arms around her, he sighed. "I don't know Cass, trust me I want to but I rather know you'll be safe."

"You keep me safe, dork," she teased him still trying to convince him to join. Silence, he didn't- isn't going to answer. "Why the sudden change? When I first asked if you wanted to swim, you nodded your head. What changed?" separating the two Cassandra kept herself arms length away from him, starring into his aqua eyes.

"I-I..."

"Tell me, I won't judge you. I'll help you."

"I'm not use to... Not having... On... Jeans," looking down 10k shook his head, feeling stupid "I've never swam with others people. So I'm not use to it."

"That's fine. Normal even but only because it's the apocalypse doesn't mean you can't try new things."

Nodding his head slightly 10k let out a huge sigh "this is why I love you. You listen when I speak and you try to help me, others probably would of made fun of me."

"I can't make fun of you over something you're scared of, or haven't done before. It's scary trying something new but it can be worth it." stepping forward Cassandra slowly undid the button to his khaki pants.

"I-I go-got I-it Cass." 10k shuttered feeling chills at her sudden actions, removing her hands 10k finished her work, which was just unzipping his fly.

"Do you want me to turn around?"

"Yes, please," as his wish Cassandra turned on her heels doing a complete one eighty turn so her back is facing him "thank you."

"No problem," rotating his right arm in a circle, he pulled down his pants to his ankles quickly kicking off his shoes then throwing off his pants.

Then came the embarrassment, he has his Star Wars undergarments on. "You done?" Cassandra asked still looking away from him.

"Uh... Yeah." he whispered walking directly behind her, turning on her heels again Cassandra almost fell when she saw how close 10k was to her, he needs to learn how to make noise every now and then, she thought to herself looking at 10k with his bright red face.

"Are you okay?" nodding his head he wrapped his arms around her starting to walk "hey, what are you doing?" she asked trying to pull back or see behind her so she won't trip but 10k had a strong hold on her, an extremely strong hold "10k you're hurting me!" she yelled and he immediately he lets go shaking his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." grabbing his hand she pulled them to the small cliff where the others jumped in.

"Ready?"

"Not really." giggling Cassandra jumped in pulling 10k in with her. Being submerged Cassandra laughed for a second when she opened her eyes and saw 10k with his Star Wars underwear. Going back to the surface Cassandra moved her hair from her face with a swift backwards movement, blinking her eyes a few times she saw 10k coming up for air.

"About time y'all decided to join us!" Doc yelled bringing the two into a hug, laughing Cassandra swam a few feet back.

"We couldn't let you take all the fun," nodding his head Doc swam to Warren and Murphy as Cassandra swam to 10k wrapping her arms around his neck laying her head on the back of his "by the way," she started whispering in his ear "your Star Wars underwear... Makes you so handsome." blushing 10k hid his face as Cassandra giggled in his ear.

Submerging Cassandra didn't let go as 10k took her underwater to escape her grasp. Wrapping her legs around his torso she made sure she had a strong hold on him "let me go!" 10k yelled threw laughs when he had his head out of the water. 

"No," groaning 10k stood up completely straight with his arms under Cassandra's legs. "What are you doing?" rotating his shoulders he dove forward swimming underwater to everyone else. Reemerging 10k grasped for air moving his black hair to the side as Cassandra just moved her hair back.

"Ok... You guys want to play?" Warren asked the two.

"Play what?" both 10k and Cassandra asked at the same time, only to smile at each other.

"Marco polo." Murphy answered cracking his knuckles ready to play. Nodding Cassandra let go of 10k swimming away just in case he's Marco. Screaming not it Doc made Cassandra be it.

"Forget you, Doc." laughing everyone moved away as Cassandra closed her eyes and raised her hands horizontally as she screamed Marco.

After playing the game for five hours everyone had a chance to be Marco when Warren, Murphy, and Doc got hungry and tired. "Ok we're going to get dinner ready. You can join when you want." Warren said climbing up after Doc.

"We'll be there soon... Probably," Cassandra whispered the last word laying completely on her back letting her hair get wet. Smirking 10k carefully walked over to his girlfriend putting his arms under her, not touching, getting ready to pick her up "10k?" freezing he stayed still waiting for her to finish "are you going to answer or just keep being a pervert?" she asked opening one eye looking at him, sticking out his tongue he picked her up lifting her completely off the water.

"I'm not a pervert if I'm admiring my girlfriend." he fought back but she just tilted her head to the side not caring he was carrying her.

"Then what do you call what you did before, keyword before, we started dating?" biting his lower lip 10k closed his eyes thinking of an answer to her question.

"Protecting you, duh." he answered after a few minutes but she just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, dork." dropping her, Cassandra's body submerged underwater laughing till she closed her mouth so she won't lose any more oxygen.

Laughing 10k fell to his knees letting the water cover the top of his hair, wrapping his arms around her slim figure pulling her into him colliding they're lips together. Smiling into the kiss Cassandra wrapped her legs around him running her fingers threw his wet hair.

Standing up both 10k and Cassandra where out of the water up to 10k's hips. "I love you babe, so much." giggling Cassandra rested her forehead on his.

"I love you too," relaxing 10k laid down with Cassandra on top of him "are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I'll be your.... What is it called again? Water bed, pool bed."

"The one you for pools? Pool bed floats."

"Yeah that, I'm your pool bed floats." shaking her head, she rested her head on his chest listing to his heartbeat a soft rhythm.

"Kinda wanted a green one, without the Star Wars logo printed on it," fake sighing Cassandra traced a SW on his chest before continuing "but I guess this will be fine."

"Whatever. Star Wars is way better than green." giggling she shook her head closing her eyes.

They really do love each other, neither can imagine their life without the other. Cassandra would probably be dead or worse, still with Tobias and won't even know the meaning of love.

10k on the other hand would still be alone and wouldn't have anyone to seat down and talk to, he would be a longer and forget how to even speak besides his numbers. They brought the best out of each other without even knowing they are.

"Hey you two!" Doc yelled at the two, neither moved or opened an eye so he continued "we're going to sleep, keep watch and we left you some food. Enjoy," turning on his heels he looked back "oh also have fun... But not too much fun, we don't need another drawer accident." crouching 10k accidentally flipped over dropping Cassandra in the water.

Resurfacing they both bend over couching out the water "Doc!" cassandra yelled standing up straight again.

"You want to get out?" 10k asked hitting his chest, sighing she nodded going to the path the others used to get out "be careful."

"Sure dad." said Cassandra sarcastically. Reaching the top she helped 10k up, even if he didn't need it.

"Thanks." nodding Cassandra walked off looking for her purple top when she felt water droplets hit her back. Looking back she shook her head, seeing 10k shake himself dry like a puppy.

After drying themselves dry the two put on there clothing. Cassandra her jeans and top while 10k just his pants. Neither ate, they just made sure the fire Warren probably made stayed on as they sat next to each other on a log. "This reminds me of old times... Before the apocalypse."

"Tell me." wrapping his arm around Cassandra she allowed her to relax herself into his chest as she smiled.

"It was the summer before this started. I went to summer camp to be with my friends and get away from my mom and step dad," nodding 10k hugged Cassandra a little tighter remembering what she told him in the drawer "Skylar and Jax where my best friends. They came with me."

"Come on Cass!" Skylar yelled grabbing Cassandra's hand in hers. She was the same height as Cassandra, dark Brown at the top going light Brown at the bottom. Wearing her favorite pink and white flannel long sleeve shirt button up to the top almost all the way showing her white shirt. Going perfectly with her dark blue jeans and white convers.

"I'm coming weirdo!" Cassandra yelled back grabbing Jax's black shirt in her fist making him run with them. He was taller than both and had his jet black in a quiff adding to his already good looking appearance. He had his black jeans and and black addias.

"Where are we going?!" Jax yelled loud enough so Skylar would hear him knowing Cassandra didn't start running.

"Just shut up and run!" she yelled back running faster and faster. Laughing the two friends stayed quiet as they ran, "it's summer camp!" rolling there eyes the three friends hanged out till midnight.

"That was amazing." Cassandra sighed peacefully laying between Skylar and Jax on the floor.

"Agreed." Jax and Skylar said in union making them glare at each other, it wasn't that they didn't like each other is just how they played.

"That sounds nice." 

"Yeah... It was also my first kiss that night," she whispered tracing there names on his wrist. Becoming tense 10k looked down at the girl laying on him, "Skylar knew Jax liked me, and know that I think of it. He did make it obvious, more than you did."

"Do you still... Think about them?" 10k asked wanting to know if she still though of him, that summer and that kiss being with him, in the present.

"Not much, just being here reminded me of them. How I miss them." 

"I bet... I miss my pa."

"Tell me about him."

"In not sure if I can."

"You don't have to if you don't want-"

"I want to, so badly," rubbing her forearms he kissed her cheek "he taught me everything I know. Kept me homeschooled, completely isolated from the world. He mostly taught me how to survive if anything happens to the world. How to fish, and shoot where the main things we did."

"Makes sense. You know more about guns than you do about girls."

"Haha," 10k faked laughed making Cassandra hit his arm "... I don't really have a normal past, all my life I wanted to go to the city but my pa never let me."

"You probably didn't miss much, major thing you probably miss was the beauty of it all."

"Tell me, about that and what you did before." 10k whispered wanting to know more about her, her pre-z life.

"Like I said, Skylar and Jax where my best friends. We did everything together, mall, dances, park... Anything that came to are young minds we did," tapping her chin slightly Cassandra thought which will be good to tell. "This once me and skylar did a fake advertisement... And lets just say we failed."

"Rolling!" Jax yelled focusing on the two girls on his camera screen.

"Cass how much would you love to go to a concert with me?" Skylar asked with her right arm around Cassandra's shoulder.

"I would love that" Cassandra answered with a smile looking at her best friend. Smiling Skylar pulled out her phone quickly unlocking it and pulling up fake concert tickets.

"Shoot we have to be eighteen!"

"Yay for eighteen!" Cassandra yelled with a thumbs up making Skylar and Jax laugh because she was improvising.

"Yay for eighteen- wait for me." Skylar whispered looking at Cassandra who was looking at the camera.

"Kiss me I'm legal."

"Wait for me."

"Kiss me I'm legal!"

"Wait for a boy." trying to pull away Cassandra pulled Skylar back.

"Come on kiss me I'm legal!" sighing Skylar leaned in kissing Cassandra's cheek "yay... I love you!" she yelled as Skylar walked past Jax.

"Weird commercial Cass."

As much as 10k liked hearing her talk about herself and her best friend. He hated that Jax was there, her first kiss "wow... You sound like an adorable hand full."

"I was." pecking his lips Cassandra laid her head on his chest yawning in the process.

"Go to sleep, I'll take first watch."

"Deal, wake me when you get tired. Goodnight handsome," getting up Cassandra kissed him on the lips "I love you."

"Love you too." standing up Cassandra walked back to there tent not sure if he meant it or not, something about his voice sound off but she was extremely tired so she could be hearing things.

Watching as Cassandra left, he sighed. She confused him, that was pretty obvious.

____________________________________  
Done with this one.

I don't own z nation.

Bye love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by tangled dream catcher


	10. going nuclear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by tangled dream catcher and I'm finally caught up here.

Chapter 10  
(10k's point of view)

"Is this entire state uphill?" Murphy complained as we kept walking following Warren. "Where are we anyways?"

"According to this map, we're in the black hills of south Dakota." Warren answered glancing at her map. Murphy was to her left and Doc her right.

"I miss the truck." Cassandra said as she rubbed my back with her left hand and had her head laying on my chest, I simply used my thumb to rub her shoulder. I smiled slightly having Cassandra this close but as quickly I smiled, it faded when I though of her and Jax, and more importantly that kiss.

"At least we're out of that damn horde."

"There's nothing to kill out here." I complained making Cassandra giggle. I kissed the top of her head, but suddenly stopped. Every time that I have Cassandra here with me, my mind reminds me of him, that kiss. I know it's stupid because of her early apocalypse days and what she had to do... I still hoped I was her real first kiss, she was mine after all.

"That's fine by me." groaning we continued walking. I muted everyone out till we came to a stop and Cassandra said look. Looking to my right I saw mount Rushmore painted just like the liberty bell.

"I think is awesome," I whispered and Doc hit me slightly. Chuckling I turned on my heels leaving Cassandra alone, well not alone I was just no longer hugging her. I can't get rid of what I feel, it's building up inside of me with every moment. Going back to walking I stayed away from Cassandra and she didn't seem to care as she walked by Doc talking to him, having a whispering conversation between them. "Check that out." I whispered when we stop again and Warren said something about a town.

"That's not a town."

"Well being doctor bright side for the moment, maybe there's something useful inside."

"Yeah. Let's check it out." walking to the fence with buildings I stayed quite as Cassandra kept talking to Doc, I didn't mind it, Just wished I knew what their talking about.

"Reminds me of home."

"You know what, this might actually be a safe place to rest and load up in supplies."

"I could use an hour of sleep," Cassandra said to Warren and I wanted to whisper in her ear how I want to cuddle with her, but I kept my mouth shut. Stopping for a moment Cassandra was now by my side since I was in the very back "are you ok? You seem distance lately." looking at her with a fake smile I nodded.

"Yeah just tired." I said but she shook her head grabbing my hand in hers, stopping me in my tracks.

"Don't lie to me, please," biting my inner cheek I stopped myself from yelling at her, I can't yell at someone so special to me. "What's wrong? Please tell me, I want to help."

"It's nothing, I'm really tired." sighing she let go of my hand taking a step back and joining the others. Running a hand though my hair I walked behind them all keeping quiet.

"Sshh take cover." Warren whispered pointing down the hall when I walked in, crouching I walked up a stair of flights with Cassandra as she looked down scared.

"Why is it glowing?" I asked when I saw what she was looking at, a glowing zombie.

"How should I know?" Cassandra asked back not looking at me "just sshh." rolling my eyes I followed her instructions and watched as it walked to the others. Standing back up we walked back downstairs when Doc killed it.

"What in the living hell?"

"He's got friends." Warren said before anyone can say anything as she raised her gun firing.

"Don't touch them!" some guy yelled after he walked in an a yellow suit followed by someone else in a suit. He fired killing a few but one was near me and I pushed it to the wall with my gun.

"Back away from the z, it's not safe!" a female yelled shooting it, backing up when it fell I looked at it closely.

"No! Don't touch them!" he yelled again and I backed up.

"Why are they contagious?"

"Radioactive." shaking my head I looked around hoping I was hearing things but I wasn't. Great Cassandra is probably mad at me and now there's radioactive z.

"Radioactive? How is that even possible?" Warren asked in disbelief. Walking towards Cassandra I wanted to talk to her.

"Cassandra are you mad at me?"

"How can I not be?" Cassandra asked back and I bit my lower lip looking down "all I wanted to do was find out why your so distance lately."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"If your really sorry, will you tell me?"

"I can't" I whispered and shot my head up when I saw Cassandra's boots run away "Cassandra wait up! I'm sorry!" I yelled trying to reach her but she stopped with her hand up, keeping me hand distance away from her. 

"If you were really sorry 10k, you would stop keeping things from me."

"It's complicated Cass, I want to tell you."

"Then tell me," I could hear she was getting pissed at me, but I can't tell her "fine. Don't tell me, but leave me alone." With that she walked off leaving me by myself. Huffing I walked behind her and next to Doc with my arms crossed over my chest.

"You Ok kid?" Looking to my left I saw Doc glancing over at Cassandra then back at me.

"Yeah." I lied no longer in the mood to talk to anyone about how I feel.

"You sure? I mean I don't want to be noisy but... You and Cassandra seem... Off?" He asked and I snapped.

"So what if we seem off? Huh? That's between us two." I said through gritted and Doc raised his has in surrender.

"It was just a question, no need to yell or anything kid. But for the record, I think you should talk to her," Doc suggested to me and I nodded feeling myself feel slightly better, not much but little.

We continued walking till we got to some large oval building with smoke coming out. "It's going to be one of those days isn't it?" Doc asked and Warren sighed before she answered.

"Yeah it is." Sighing he told us to follow him and we did. As we walked down the street I kept my eyes off Cassandra as she looked around.

"If you don't mind me asking. What we're you folks doing wandering near the reactor?"

"We we're lost!" Murphy yelled making Warren look at him with a glare.

"We weren't lost. Are vehicle ran out of gas twenty miles from here. We took a shortcut thought so we could avoid the zs."

"Well your not lost anymore. Welcome to Edge mont, south Dakota. Population three," he said looking back at us holding three fingers up "not counting you. My name is Wilbur Grady and this is my daughter, Amelia."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Roberta Warren, this is Murphy, Doc, and lastly Cassandra and 10k," we stopped walking as he leaned on a new stand couching "is he okay?" Warren asked when he stopped couching and didn't need to lean anymore.

"No, radiation poisoning."

"I'm fine. Let's get you folks checked out and some food. Are place is over here, down the road." walking away Amelia was by his side just in case he fell, hesitant we followed keeping distance away from them.

After four minutes or less we came to a hanger and I immediately sat down next to Cassandra... But we didn't speak to each other. Couching he picked up a yellow metal box waving it around us making it click. "Looks like your still in safe levels, your lucky we came when we did. Most zs here are extremely radioactive."

"As if being brain eating monsters are bad enough."

"Question. Shouldn't we be in one of those."

"Radiation levels aren't that bad out here... But you'll probably get cancer in twenty years." Looking at Cassandra I saw her looking down at her boots in deep thought.

"Cassandra... I don't want to fight... But... I just... I can't, it's hard saying what's on my mind and what I'm feeling." I stated in a whisper making her look into my aqua eyes as I stated in her brown ones.

"It's hard for me too... But I still did, I told you how my dad died, how my mother and step dad neglected and hated me, my happy pre z days with Skylar and Jax. So far you only told me about your pa, and what you had to do."

Putting my hands in fist I bit my inner right cheek. "I know and I'm happy you did, but..." Stopping I looked at her hands that laid still on her laps.

"But what? I'm not asking you to tell me every embarrassing thing you probably did or something that is too sentimental to you, all I want to know is why are you so distance lately. That's all I want to know."

"I know and I know your going to hate me when I say what I'm going to say next."

"If you tell me the truth I promise I won't hate you, I can't hate you." Grabbing my left hand in hers she squeezed it.

"Yes you are, because I can't. I'm really sorry," dropping my hand Cassandra stood up and walked away with me right behind her. "Cassandra wait! Please baby."

"I can't 10k, I love you I really do. You made me fall in love with you, I fell so deep I can't hate you. Even when you deserve for me to hate you and I really do want to hate you, I can't because I love you more than I can hate you," gulping I pulled on the collar of my tee "I don't want to do this but-"

"No buts please, give me time and I'll find away to tell you I promise I will," I whispered fearing she'll break up with me "Cassandra I love you, I love you more than Doc loves his drugs," I said chuckling and making Cassandra giggle slightly "please I really do love you babe, I don't want to lose you." Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her into a hug laying my chin on her head as I rubbed her back, Cassandra didn't hug me back but she rested her right hand on my chest.

"And I don't want to lose you either... But we just need space." She whispered pulling away but I still had my arms wrapped around her, shaking my head I lowered my head next to her feeling my heart break.

"Your breaking up with me Cass?" I asked in disbelief as I held her as close to me as I could "Cassandra I love you, please don't do this."

"And I'm not. I'm not breaking up with you, we just need space. That's all." I shook my head again fighting for my tears not to fall down.

"I-i don't u-understand." I shuttered barely above a whisper and she finally hugged me back rubbing my back.

"I'm still your girlfriend, but just no affection of any kind after this," pulling away she put her right hand around my neck pulling me downwards to her, connecting are lips together. Moving my hands to her hips I lifted her up making her giggle but I quickly reconnected are lips. "No more." Cassandra half moaned resting her forehead on mine after we pulled away.

"You really want to do this?"

"It's for the best, I love you 10k." Jumping down she smiled at me walking away.

"I-i-i l-l-o-ve yu-o to-o." I whispered sadly doing awkward hand motions as I walked behind her with my head down. Why is it so hard to tell her I'm jealous? It's simple... Just say I'm jealous of Jax, who's probably dead, because he was your first kiss... I'm going to lose someone I worked so hard to be with, and only because she told me about the time she was happy. Away from the abuse, man I'm the worse boyfriend in history.

I never left my head from the ground as we walked backed to the plant, warren talked to Amelia and Grady as Doc talked to Murphy and Cassandra kept her distance from me. I feel like I'm losing it, with every step I take I lost a piece of my sanity because of Cassandra. I can't function without her.

"Okay, here's the plan I need to get to the control room to see if I can figure out why the fuel rods aren't dropping down to the cooling pools to stop the reaction. I haven't been able to get in there cuz of this gauntlet of zombies, that's were I need your help."

"Killing zombies that's what we do."

"Radiation levels are only slightly elevated outside the containment building. So you should be safe for two minutes or so. Long to get me to the door before you have to retreat back here. Use whatever you have to, to kept the zs for getting to close. They're very contaminated, one hug you'll be dead in a few hours."

"Don't hug the zombies," killing one doc continued "got it." Warren nodded saying her, doc and Cassandra will go with Grady while Murphy and Amelia stay here and I cover them.

"Cassandra be careful, please." I whispered pulling her into a hug only for her to push me away and step back.

"No affection of any kind." She whispers before running off with warren and doc.

Sighing I looked down going to the fence taking aim. "What did you do 10k to make Cassandra hate you so much? Did she figure out just how inexperienced you are? She wasn't happy with your work when you two did the deeds?" Murphy kept asking questions making me angrier every word he spoke. My hands trembled as I tried to take aim but I kept trembling and I couldn't stop it "what was it 10k? You didn't love her?" And he kept going smiling as he saw me tremble. "I'm getting close aren't I? If I already haven't hit it."

"Stop," I whispered taking aim again and breathing slowly, stopping and fired. I didn't miss as I set my gun down looking at Murphy who shook his head looking ahead, he wanted to make me miss.

Shaking my head I ran my hand threw my hair pulling on it as I felt I was loosing my sanity, I don't feel the same I don't feel like myself. She doesn't know the power she has on me, a simple break and I can't think straight anymore.

"I'm like a puppet on your string, Cassandra," I whispered to myself looking up to see them coming back, her running back "your back." I acknowledge waiting for Murphy to open the cage with Amelia's help.

He was almost to the control room and all we could do was wait, but I couldn't just sit still watching Cassandra knowing I can't show her any type of affection. It's not even affecting her one bit did she even love me or was it all pretend? Was all her love towards me fake, every word a lie, all her affection was just her acting?

As we waited I walked around keeping my eye on Cassandra seeing she still doesn't look like this break is affecting her, she really didn't love me. I was a fool to believe she could love someone, love me as much as I loved her.

"He's coming!" Warren yelled opening the gate but as he came running I saw him wobble to he fell right in front of us. His daughter started crying, begging for him not to turn, to wake up. He did wake up but he was a z, immediately Cassandra pulled her away from him as warren gave him mercy. Amelia started crying harder and all Cassandra did was rub her back shaking her head probably saying he was a good man.

As we thought of a new plan I didn't hear anything anyone said except for Cassandra "can't run. We're still in the blast zone," walking to Amelia Cassandra sighed "your dad gave it a good try, sometimes that's the best we can do."

"I have to get over her, she'll be the death of me." I whispered looking at her one last time, she never loved me.

Breathing in slowly I looked down at my hands that were shaking, slowly and at a steady beat. I didn't bother to tell anyone about how I felt because if I did it wouldn't matter, making sure the plant doesn't blow up is are main objective we have to do.

I just have to get this day over with so my mind will work properly again, then I could get Cassandra back. I followed behind everyone as we walked to a man named Homer, who lost his son and went completely insane, to see if he would help up with the plant.

I felt bad for him, even if I don't personally know him, losing a son is worse than losing your parents. It's normal for kids to live longer than their parents, but for them to lose their kids... The pain is unbearable, and guilt must be eating him alive if he blames himself for his death.

"We have to stop here." Amelia said stopping in front of a bar wired fence, stepping up I crotched down to my knees taking a closer look.

"Why? We're still fifty feet away."

"Because the place is booty-trap. I told you Homer was crazy."

"Have we completely dismissed the idea of a phone call? Just saying." Looking over my shoulder I saw Cassandra raising her hands in defense, I quickly looked away breathing slowly. Just get this over with. My thoughts kept repeating over and over again.

"Hey, this is your kind of set-up. How do we get in?" Warren asked when she kneeled next to me, exhaling once more I answered.

"Uh well one thing," pausing I took another quick look then look up at her "Homer set up his aim for stopping zs not a team, so if we keep a sharp eye out for landmines and trip wires we should be fine."

Nodding warren got up saying me, Amelia and her are going around to sneak up in him while Doc, Murphy and Cassandra go through here. They also have to give us a forty second head start.

Everyone agreed except Murphy but went along with it anyways, there's no reason to argue. "Come on 10k." Nodding I followed behind warren having my knife in hand as we sprinted to the back then started sneaking around keeping an eye for landmines and or trip wires.

"Doc!" I heard Cassandra yell and my heart started beating out of my chest as I quickly ran to them.

"You have five seconds to tell me what your doing here," Homer threaten as I saw him pointing his gun at Doc and Cassandra. "One, two, three-"

"I wouldn't do that sir." I said when I had my knife pressed against his neck.

"Go ahead do it, just do me a solid. Don't leave me a z." I'm not sure if he was begging me to kill him or just stating he doesn't care about dying.

"I would never do that Mister. Stubbins. We just need your help."

"Nice to meet you too." Doc groaned making everyone look at him as Cassandra tried to get him up.

I slowly let him go just to make sure he doesn't try to hurt anyone, and he didn't as he invited us in "Grady was a good man, if anyone could scram that reactor it was him."

"Scram?" I asked before I could stop myself from asking, I hate making myself look as young as I am.

"Safety Control Rod Axe Man. Goes back to the first reactors, the only safety system they had was literally a man with a axe whose whole job in a meltdown was to cut the rope holding the fuel rods over the cooling pools," Even if he did explain in detail what scram means I was still confused here and there, but I didn't bother asking another question and show them how young I am.

I started looking around till I found a white sheet of paper with lines all over it going in different directions making a shape. "Know your looking at the original plans for the reactor, I was part of the design team," nodding I ran my left index finger over a line seeing where it goes. "Your a pretty handy with that knife for a kid, my son.... He had one just like it but with a longer blade." Looking down at my knife I knew what he meant when he said for a kid.

"Yeah older model. Got to be good to make it work."

"Oh max was good." After that it was silence as he tried to keep himself from crying.

"I heard what happened to your son, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing worse than outliving your child." He whispered with some anger in his voice walking away from me.

We walked in silence back to the plant till warren start trying to contact citizen z, but no answer came when Homer stopped "something wrong Homer?" Cassandra asked and as quickly I looked at her, I looked away. It still hurts, all of this.

"I knew her that's all. Her son was one of Max's buddies. Ever go back to the house you grew up in only to see it's falling apart in a bad neighborhood, that's what this feels like just times it by ten," Looking at me he nodded his head towards her and I knew what he meant. I did waste a second to mercy her "alright back to business, from here on the area is hot right? I got two clean rads suits in there," pointing at what Amelia had in her hand he continued "one for me and I need somebody to back me up." He looked at me again and I didn't argue, I would help him six million times if I have to.

Stepping up it looked like Cassandra was going to try and stop me but warren volunteered but Doc wouldn't let her, because if something happens to her no one will be able to take Murphy to California.

"OK. Alright just remember you have ammo now, just not an infinite supply."

"Let's do this." Smiling we both suit up and yellow suit and a mask like Grady used when he went. As we walked in I heard the alarm from outside louder as we got in closer. Everytime we opened a door or a hallway came I checked it for any z and killed if there was any in sight.

"We made it to the control room," once I cleared the room I lowered my guard looking at the same screen as Homer trying to make sense of it "and there's are problem, cooling pool three."

"Can you scram it or not?" I asked guessing the red circle is cooling pool three.

"According to the controls all the rods are enables but something is physical blocking the insertion, we need to remove it."

"By hand?" I asked again and he chuckled saying not by ours," getting up he grabbed something coming back to me "this is Robbie he can go into the core and do a manual scram, he can cut through anything this little darling can vaporizer steel." 

"Oh I get it, he's like a drone."

"But only he never leaves the ground." Smiling I sat next to him watching him move Robbie closer to the pool till z got in his way.

"There's too many z, back it up Homer." I said not moving my eyes from the screen.

"I'll do the driving and we need to move forward," pressing a button he was able to make Robbie cut the zs' leg and fall "damn zs got us, your an ugly one," he said when we saw the z on the screen, once again he pressed a button cutting the zs' head then proceeded to move forward but everytime a zs got in our way he said damn.

"Get him out of there." I said when two z picked up Robbie and we couldn't shoot them because the got him from behind. Homer tried shooting it but the screen black out saying lost transmission.

"We lost Robbie." Groaning we walked out of the plant taking off the suits as we came closer to everyone.

Homer explained what he was planning to do and what happened to Robbie "great, what's plan B? How about C? Give me a D? Is there an E?-" Murphy ranted till warren stopped him by saying.

"Not helping."

"I can still do a manual scram."

"How? That place is filled with zs."

"Go in heavier, take us along this time." Doc said as Cassandra walked over to Homer giving him a drink, he smiled at her and I looked down. How much long do I have to this day is over?

"We probably have just one more chance for a manual scram, but we'll need heavier suit to reach the controls."

"Where can we find them?"

"In lab not far away from where we lost Robbie. Four can go this time two in these and me and the kid in the heavies."

"Okay so what happens when plan C doesn't work out? Can we expect are own Fukushima- Chernobyl whatever?" Murphy bit out crossing his arms stubbornly glaring at Homer.

"You mean what happens to you?" Cassandra asked which made Murphy snarl as he answered.

"I didn't asked to be the Savior of the human race." Rolling her eyes Cassandra sat next to Doc as we debate what to do next, warren asked if Amelia could fly Murphy out of the hot zone.

"I'm out of fuel, if I would told my dad he wouldn't let me stay. If I had fuel I would fly myself and one other person." Amelia said looking down ashamed but warren nodded.

"Me and buddy once converted a Dodge Dart to run on alcohol, a light plane engine isn't that different. You had a series supply of vodka."

"You're welcome to it." Smiling Warren said Cassandra and Doc will help me and Homer, while they changed the plane.

"OK you two will be in these and cover us till we get to the lab and change." Homer said wiping his forehead of sweat the moment warren, Murphy and Amelia were out of hear shot, probably not to worry them.

"Is that even safe? What's going to protect you two from the radiation till we get the other two suits?" Cassandra fought making Homer look down at her, debating what to say. He wasn't planning on not worry her, one of the two who will protect us, so he knew he had to be careful how he answered her questions.

"Nothing. That's why we need to get there quickly so there a lower changes radiation will hurt me or the kid," Sucking in her cheeks Cassandra turned on her heels walking to Doc picking up one of the yellow suits and putting it on, it didn't take long for them to dress and be ready. "OK we only have a three to four minute window to put on the suits or the radiation will eat us from inside, now the z are still radioactive and I need you two to kill the z for us."

"Got it." Doc replied and Cassandra simply nodded her head not looking at Homer or me. I try not to think about her so I can focus on helping Homer and stop the meltdown, but every little things she does or says repeats in my head at least twenty times making it hard to forget her.

"Hey," hearing fingers snap in front of my head I closed my eyes and opened them again "it's time to go." I didn't verbally reply to Cassandra as I nodded my head and rotated my left shoulder looking at the plant with stream escaping from inside.

Before I knew it, Doc and Cassandra opened the gates running inside with me and Homer quickly behind them. No one spoke except Homer who yelled what direction to go over the blasting sound of the siren.

As I ran behind Cassandra my mind was running faster than we could, I would think of one thing like Cassandra then not a spilt second later I would think of Jax. Is there something in me that reminds her of him? Is that why I was the only one who was able to break down the wall she built to protect herself? Because I reminded her of the guy she trusted with her heart?

Was it my black hair that spiked up in different directions? My aqua eyes that mimicked how the ocean looks right before the sun rises and leaves? What do I have that reminds of her of Jax? "We're almost there a few more feet! First door to the left!" Homer yelled and I finally realized in all this running, I haven't heard a single word he said to me or anyone.

Taking a left we stopped running, Cassandra and Doc stayed by the door ready to kill any zs while Homer pulled out two orange suits "here son put this on." Hearing him call me son brought back memories of my pa, god I miss him everyday.

Homer reminds me of my pa in so many ways, shorter than me with white hair. But the thing that reminds me if him the most, is the love for nature they have, pa would of loved the cabin in the woods... If he was alive him and homer would be great friends.

Sighing in frustration I unzipped the suit putting my feet in first but before I could zip it up, Homer stopped me "oh before I forget you need to strap this gas tank to you, it will help you breath." Nodding I struggled putting on to wrap it around me but I didn't dare ask Homer for help.

"Here let me help you." Cassandra whispered walking behind me lifting up high enough so I can securely strapped it to me.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I don't want anything to happen to you," Locking her eyes with mine I couldn't help but smile sadly. Does she see me or Jax? "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" I asked confused but not removing my sad smile off my face.

"Don't give me a sad smile that clearly states you think what I just said was a lie." I didn't want to break our eye contact because I was scared that if I do, I'll lose this moment and her for good.

Shaking my head I broke the eye contact reaching down to pull the suit over me then continue to zip it up. "I never said you lied."

"No but your posture and eyes do, you eyes were happy then went sad the moment I spoke. Then your posture is unsure, like if your unsure of me and what I feel for you," I didn't even notice my own posture till she said it. My slumped shoulders with my hands behind me messing with my fingers, slightly leaning on my right foot making my knee bend a little. A never used this posture before "but whatever, you and homer have to stop the meltdown. I'll leave you alone." Turning on her heels she took one step when I stopped her.

"You said it," turning her upper body to look at me, still able to walk away from me, she starred not speaker one word "not me. You said to leave you alone and I am trying to do as you wish because I want to make you happy, but you aren't letting me." I spoke and she turned completely to face me completely, she separated her lips to speak but no words came out.

Silence grows between us, past her I can see Doc and Homer talking but I hear nothing. "Your right," looking down I saw Cassandra, she looked me straight in the eyes and I wasn't sure if I was hurting her "I did say leave me alone and no affection of any kind so thank for making me realized I should of just helped you and left, saying that I don't want anything to happen to you is affecting so let me rephrase my statement. Your welcome 10k... Go stop this stupid radiator so I won't have to look at you anymore." Cassandra bit out turning on her heels walking away before I could fight back. I frowned my eyebrows together breathing in heavily, I love her but she can push my buttons.

Shaking my head I walked next to Homer saying I'm ready which earned me an about time statement from him in a joking manner "now you two can come only so far in those suits, but come just in case we run into to many z, then you must go."

"The sooner the better." Cassandra replied coldly and I shook my head at her, leave her alone.

This we walked since time was now on our side as Cassandra and Doc killed z with every now and then Doc telling warren were we are. Shooting a z Cassandra said to let warren know where we are and he gladly obligated "Doc to warren, this is Doc speaking."

"I'm all ears Doc."

"Just letting you know we are almost by the cooling pools. Has are mouthy package taken off yet?" Doc asked referring to Murphy are special package- and I use the word special loosely.

"Yeah he's in the air, and I'm on my way back to the plant."

"Well and that case well finish are mission and meet you outside to celebrate." Shooting a z Homer stopped us as we looked at Robbie.

"Poor little dude, the z ripped him apart." I said sadly looking at the little none flying drone on the ground, destroyed.

"Too bad we have to leave him here." Cassandra whispered and before I could fight with her Homer told them to leave, Doc was the first to say goodbye while handing me the radio.

"Here take this and we better hear every word." Doc threaten pulling me into a hug I quickly returned, then Cassandra said goodbye.

We stayed still just looking at one another awkwardly till she wrapped her hands around my neck pulling me to her "I don't care if I'm going back on are agreement but please be safe and come back, come back safe." She whispered in my ear but I couldn't find the strength to hug her back as I said in a monotone voice.

"No affection of any kind."

Pulling away Cassandra looked me in the eye and mouthed the words asshole to me.

(Cassandra's point of view)

As me and Doc walked back outside removing the suits from are body's I couldn't help but regret helping 10k because for one now I'm even more pissed at him and he's pissed at me, two the moment I removed the suit it felt like the sun burned my entire back in a second.

"Cassandra what's going on with you and 10k?" Doc asked and I knew eventually he would ask that since he saw 10k and me as his kids and deep down he did remind me of my dad before... The incident.

"We're taking a break." I whispered looking down, not ashamed but because the sun was getting in my eyes.

"Ah a break, I had many of those and didn't like any of them," I couldn't disagree, breaks or vacation as Skylar and I have a feeling Addy would say, are terrible but at the same time good "why? You two are great together."

Sighing I glanced at the old man before returning my vision back to the ground "I told 10k about my pre z life thinking he would do the same, I was wrong, and now he's hiding something. I mean it could something stupid and not worth mentioning but... I rather know instead of waiting and waiting till I don't trust him." Which is happening very quickly as I lose reason to trust him, all the trust he worked for is disappearing faster than he can gain it.

"Don't tell 10k this but I agree with you Cassandra," pausing I looked at him as he walked to a river and I followed in pursuit. I never thought Doc will chose a side if me and 10k ever fought " relationship are built on trust and with 10k keeping a secret from you isn't helping."

After that we stayed silent washing the are skins in the clear water, I was crouching down wiping my arms and neck till I heard 10k scream no. Jumping to my feet I grabbed the radio listing to him rant "no! Why Homer?! It should've been me not you!" 10k yelled as his voice cracked. My heart was beating out so fast and violently, my palms were sweating as I listen to 10k.

"Well what the hell happened!?" Doc yelled and I just put my hand up to keep him quite as I heard pounding "tell him to get out of there!"

"10k listen to me please," I paused hoping he'll reply, but all I heard was clank noise followed by him yelling in pain "please come out, get out of there!" I yelled and Doc moved my hand with the radio so he can speak.

"Come on kid, you have to get out of there now! 10k you better be listening because I don't want to lose you!" Doc yelled but there was still no reply as I pulled the radio back breathing trying to calm down.

"10k listen to me, don't stay there," pausing I didn't hear a reply or him yelling anymore "10k we need you, and I need you to come out. Whatever happened we can solve it together as a group, but you have to come out."

After that it was completely silent as seconds turned to minutes and minutes to an hour. Warren and Murphy came back before 10k and now we all stayed here in silence as I paced with the radio to my chest "where is he?" I whispered when Doc yelled here he comes, turning to the gate I saw him walk quietly and full of anger. He was cursing under his breath holding his right hand in his left as few droplets of blood fell, he hurt himself. That's explains why I heard a clank noise and him screaming in pain.

Going to the gate me and Doc opened as Warren handed him his bag that he just took throwing to the ground in anger "kid come on, relax."

"You did it, you saved us." I whispered standing in front of him looking into his eyes that fought back tears and anger.

"It's not that! I couldn't save him!" 10k yelled at me breathing in quickly looking down at me.

"You did the best you could," once again he looked at me with so much hatred "10k Homer was a good man, and you did your best to save him. Sometimes that's all you can do, your not a superhero who can save everyone, your human and we can't save everyone." I was expecting for him to try and punch me as he became tense but warren told us it's getting late and we have to rest.

Stepping away we followed Warren back to Homer's in silence "is this a good idea?" I asked Doc who just shrugged his shoulders unsure. The whole way 10k looked down at his hand that he was clutching trying to stop the blood for falling but it was useless, it kept falling drop by drop.

As night came by 10k hasn't spoken to anybody and kept to himself, in the cold. Sighing I saw Warren tenting to the bonfire and food "what are we going to do about 10k? He's all alone in the dark and cold." I stated crouching down next to her as she looked at me then him.

"He's in a dark place but your the only who can convince him to join us," looking down Warren handed me a plate of dry beans "if your up to it, if not I'll go in a minute."

"No it's fine I'll go," grabbing the plate I started walking to 10k coming to a complete stop when I was behind him "are you okay? Hungry?" I asked and he didn't respond making me seat next to him "please join us, don't close us out."

"Shut up." He growled and I blinked shaking my head.

"What?"

"I said shut up! Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie!" Standing up 10k threw the plate out of my hand stepping closer to me as I stepped back, scared of him.

My step dad kept all his anger in till he found away to get rid of it, beating me got rid of his anger. Please don't hit me. "what are you talking about 10k?"

"You don't care about me! Never did and never will!" Looking to the group they just watched unsure of what is going to happen next "you just don't get it!"

"Get what?! That I want to help you!" I yelled back getting in his face but he's face held only one emotion; anger.

"That someone like you with a past that you have can't love anyone! Not me! Addy! Mack! Warren! Doc! Murphy!" Shaking my head he grabbed ahold of my arms keeping me from running as I winced in pain.

I somehow managed to raise my hand to warren signalling for her to stay out of this, just for a moment longer. "Your hurting me 10k, please stop." I whispered fighting back that tears that threaten to fall as his finger digged into my skin "please stop!" I sobbed out as memories came to me, my step dad, Tobias and now 10k.

Letting go I saw him through teary eyes as I held my hands feeling blood slip through my fingers "you especially can't say you love Skylar and Jax! Who are probably dead!" Closing my eyes I slapped him across the face, he has no right to say I can't love anyone. Especially the people I would take a bullet for.

I felt tears flow down my cheeks as my heart felt like he just rip it in half, all my memories came to me like a wave. Everytime we laughed, cried. It was already too much by itself but even more with the memories of every time I was beaten by a man. Then not to mention 10k has no right to use them against me, I love them and I still do. But I no longer love him.

He started laughing and I opened my eyes to look at him as he laughed, he lost his damn mind "your wrong, because I loved you.... I don't anymore, I fucking hate you!" Then he snapped, with one quick motion he pushed me to the ground making me scream in pain as warren and Doc yelled at 10k.

"Get away from her!" Warren yelled, everything was happening so quickly that everything I saw was blurry.

Looking to see what I fell on, I realized 10k pushed me into Homer's fence with bar wire, looking down at myself I saw blood spurring out of my left thigh "Cassandra don't close your eyes." I wasn't sure who said that to me but I disobeyed closing my eyes being completely surrounded in darkness.

___________________________  
Done with this one and time to start on the next chapter. Also thanks to TangledDreamcatcher for editing my work, it wouldn't be good without her help.

I don't own z nation.

Bye live you all.


	11. sisters of mercy

Chapter 11  
(10k's point of view)

"your wrong, because I loved you.... I don't anymore, I fucking hate you!" I couldn't anymore, I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped without knowing it as I pushed Cassandra into the fence that was behind her, I just wanted for her to leave me alone. Why can't she understand that?

"Get away from her!" Warren yelled at me as she ran to us followed by Doc and Murphy. Warren tackled me to the floor restraining me on the ground as Doc looked at Cassandra, I didn't even notice my vision becoming blurry as I saw blood coming out of her leg. I hurt her physically.

Looking to see what I made her fall on, I realized I pushed her into Homer's bar wired fence. Shaking my head I tried to get up but Warren had her knee on my spine and her hands on the back of my neck, keeping me still as Cassandra lost the color of her skin with every passing second. "Cassandra don't close your eyes." Doc said putting pressure on her thigh. I hurt her, how could I hurt her? It was an accident... All my fault.

"How is she Doc?!" Warren yelled still keeping me restrained, I couldn't even speak as my head was looking directly down at the ground, when I would breath in dirt entered my nose or mouth.

"She's loosing blood, not just from her thigh but her arms as well. I can't stop it Warren!" Doc yelled back and that's when Warren got up, picking me up and pushing me to a nearby tree with her knife against my neck.

"What did you do!?" She yelled at me making me gulp, I just want to be near Cassandra. Hold her in my arms and tell her how sorry I am. "Answer me! What did you do!?" Warren yelled louder than last time pulling me off the tree then push me back with all her force.

"I-i-i di-didn't mean t-t-to hu-rt her," I shuttered shaking my head looking down, I really didn't mean to hurt her. "I-i-i j-just wanted to b-be alone. A-a-and sh-she would-wouldn't l-let m-m-me... I-i w-w-was angry." Letting me go I slid down the tree pulling my legs to my chest laying my head on my knees, while my hands were on my head hitting myself for being an idiot.

"Why is she bleeding from her arms?" Doc asked calmer than Warren has, looking up I saw Warren helping Doc while Murphy just stayed and watched. "Kid, why is Cassandra bleeding from her arms?"

"W-when I-i-i grabbed h-her... I-i-i digged m-my fingers in h-her skin,"

"That someone like you, with a past that you have can't love anyone! Not me! Addy! Mack! Warren! Doc! Murphy!" Shaking her head I grabbed a hold of her arms so she won't run away from the truth, as she winced in pain I wanted to stop and apologizes but I couldn't.

She somehow managed to raise her hand but I didn't care, my fingers digged deeper "Your hurting me 10k, please stop." I felt my heart stop when she said that, I didn't want to hurt but at the same time I couldn't stop. "please stop!" She sobbed as she plead with me to let her go, and when I finally did blood ran down her arms as she tried to stop it.

Shaking my head, I looked at the stars knowing I won't be able to look at Cassandra without wanting to kill myself. I'm a monster, I loved her and yet I hurt her. "Doc we have to move her inside, it's getting too cold." Warren whispered and Doc agreed immediately.

"But we have to be careful, if we move her too fast she could die." Jumping to my feet I went to cassandra's limp body but Warren stopped me before I could be by her.

"Let me go!" I yelled trying to get passed her but she pushed me back, pinning me to the tree again.

"I won't let you go near her-"

"Warren let me go! Now!" I yelled louder and she put her forearm on my neck, keeping me quiet as I fought with her.

"Not till she's stable and you calm down... I don't know why you lashed out on her when she wanted to help," looking over at Cassandra, Warren sighed looking back at me "and right now I don't care. We have a mission and I don't want to drag her the rest of the way when she's hurt. I rather take the risk of moving her inside and her dying, than dragging her across the country and let her suffer."

I didn't fight back verbally or physical as I raised my hands in surrender. Slowly Warren let me go and went to Doc's side to help, I stayed put looking as they picked up Cassandra. Warren on her left side and Doc on her right, they lifted her up bridal style with her head hanging down as her hair sprawled out waving in the air. She didn't move an inch as they walked slowly, I followed behind slowly wiping my tears hoping to clear my vision but it didn't work.

"Murphy open the door." Warren ordered as she put her left knee under Cassandra, lifting her up a little.

Murphy didn't argue as he ran in front of us to open the doors that lead us inside of Homer's home. First went in Doc, Warren and Cassandra followed by me and Murphy who was right by my side. "And I thought I had anger issues, but you proved me wrong kid... So wrong." Turning my head to face him I saw he had a smirk on his face, gritting my teeth together all I wanted to do was beat Murphy up.

Looking back at the room their taking Cassandra I calmed down as they slowly put her on the bed. Feet together with her hands by her side, walking in quietly I sat down on the chair near the bed just starring at Cassandra. Her hair sprawled out on the pillow they rested her head on.

"I'm so sorry Cass. I never wanted to hurt you... It just happened and for that I'm sorry." I whispered grabbing her hand in mine giving it a slight squeeze.

After that Doc went to work trying to stop and clean the blood. When he did that he started wrapping her wounds, starting at her thigh since that's were most of the blood was coming out of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kid wake up. Hey 10k wake up." I heard Doc whisper while he shock my shoulders. Shaking my head I blinked my eyes open and close.

When I lazily did wake up I saw Cassandra, still in the same position they laid her in. "How is she?"

"She's fine, stable. She's a sleep and I'm not sure if she's going to wake up soon," pausing I saw Doc wrapped her leg and put bandages on her arms. "10k why?"

"After homer died and I had to mercy him, I only though about my pa and how I had to the same. I saw so much of my pa in homer... I was so angry and my mind went to dark places making me even angrier. When Cassandra came to talk to me I wanted to be alone, and when she wouldn't leave, I lost it." I said crying when I finished, and Doc immediately pulled me to my feet for a hug letting me cry on his shoulder. 

My head was on his shoulder letting my tears fall on his shirt as he rubbed my back "it's ok, it was an accident."

"S-stil... I hu-rt her." I shuttered through sobs, my body was shaking as I tried to calm down. I can't believe I hurt her, the girl I love was hurt by me.

"Calm down... It was an accident. You want a word of advice kid?" Nodding my head I stepped back looking at him as he looked at Cassandra then me "if you really love her like you say you do. Then the moment she wakes up you apologize and tell her what you're keeping from her that caused you two to go on a break."

Nodding my head Doc patted my back before leaving "wait Doc!" I yelled and he stopped looking back at me "can I lay with her?" I asked and Doc bit his lip while he took a breath in.

"Yeah you can, just be careful not to move her too much."

Nodding Doc left closing the door behind him and I carefully laid next to her, I slid my left arm under her head pulling her closer to me which made her lay her head on my chest. My right hand rubbed her back and I repeatedly kissed her forehead "I'm sorry Cassandra, all I wanted to do was make you happy because you deserve it... But I hurt you physical and probably mentally... And I'm truly sorry, I love you with all my heart," I whispered softly looking at her unmoving body "if you can hear... Just know when I first saw you, I fell madly in love with you and when I heard about what Tobias did made me want to protect you at all cost. Then you opened up to me about your step dad and mom, and I hoped you will give me the opportunity to actually make you happy and you allowed me to do so......... What I'm going to say next is going to make me sound like a terrible boyfriend because I am, when you told me that," sighing I ran my hand over my hair then carefully placed it on her hip "I'm not even sure if you can hear me, but please wake up. If not for me then for you, you can't die like this."

Kissing her forehead again I closed my eyes, just listing to everything around me.

(Cassandra's point of view)

I can't anymore, I love 10k with all my heart... But I want to hate him, I really do and I can't. I can't hate or love him but I already do. I was awake when he laid by me and talked... I listened to every word that fell out of his mouth and my heart fluttered, but I just can't believe he wouldn't tell me what he was keeping from me. How can I trust someone when they keep a secret that's destroying are relationship?

"Careful Cassandra." 10k whispered against my ear and I tried to push away from him, big mistakes. I put pressure on my leg making me groan in pain.

I lied to Warren when she asked if I was okay to keep going, I thought she'll asked Doc to help me when I needed it... Biggest mistake of my life. Now I'm here with 10k by my side with his right arm behind me slightly gripping on my hip as I had my left arm around his neck.

"You okay Cassandra?" Doc and Warren asked and I nodded my head, I won't let this hold up the mission any longer than it has.

Currently we are in some under ground shelter citizen z's friend is that could help us get some supplies. And most importantly reunite with Addy and Mack, with everything going on I need someone to talk to, I need to talk to Addy.

"Yes I'm fine, just accidentally put pressure on my leg." Nodding Warren looked back ahead with her gun drawn and flashlight under her left wrist. 

"Cassandra I know you don't want to be here with me, and I don't blame you," looking up at him I saw he had tears in his eyes, I rolled my eyes looking down squinting my eyes to stop the tears that fell from my own eyes. "Just... Please don't... Don't put yourself through pain."

I didn't have to reply to him, and I won't. Looking straight ahead we started moving in complete silences, weapons dranwed ready to fire.

I wanted nothing more than to stop touching 10k, his body heat burned right through my pants where he's hand holds my hip and off his neck into my bloodstream when my arm touched the back of his neck. I don't want to be touched anymore, not by 10k or anyone... I'm tired of getting hurt by the people I love.

Sometimes I wished the apaocolypse never happened and that I'm with Skylar, seating on the roof of her car looking up at the stars drink coke because we won't get drunk. Her talking about her problems over and over again, and me, just listing to her ramble on in till she asked for my opinion. I miss those days the most, she's was the only one to understood and got to know me before she judge. Saw me at my worse when the whole world said they hated me, she sat down hugging me while saying she loved me.

I want her to hug me again, anchor me down because she's my anchor. Just like Jax, they anchored me to earth and made sure I didn't float away.

I miss Jax too, I would be so mad that I want to hit something, and hard. He would wrap his arms around me pulling me so close that I couldn't move, then I'll hit him the hardest I could on his chest or stomach. After I couldn't anymore I would just cry in his chest and dig my fingers into his shoulder, scared he'll disappear if I didn't hold onto him. He's colonel would Infratrate my nostrils as his soothing voice calmed me down, he was my other anchor, and I miss him so damn much. Both of them.

I crave for Skylar to hug me and whisper she loves me, while I craved Jax's touch and his colonel making me gag but I can't get enough of. They are the only people I want to touch and be touched by, but that won't happen. I lost my anchors and soon, I'll float away and no one... Not even 10k or Addy can stop that, they're anchors... Just not the ones just I need or want.

"Hold it right there." Warren said and I couldn't see who she was aiming at, but I did see red hair.

"Oh, it's the damn wonder twins." Murphy bit out covering his face from there flashlights.

We all had a hug feast, but to be honest I didn't want to and I'm glad I was the last one. I just side hugged Mack and as much as I didn't want to I hug Addy, I did. "What happened to your leg Cassandra?" Addy asked and everyone went silent, 10k lossened his grip on me looking down. Everyone starred at me waiting for an answer.

"Nothing that is worth talking about." I whispered and she nodded grabbing my hand, did she see how uncomfortable I am being with 10k?

"You want me to help you? And give 10k a break?" I didn't want 10k touching me, but I also didn't want to be touched by Addy. I just want Jax or Skylar.

Slowly nodding my head I stayed still as Addy took 10k's place. I feel like somehow I'm replacing Skylar and Jax with them, and I didn't want that, but what am I going to do? I can't walk by myself without some help, and unfortunately no one else can help.

"Okay, now that was settled let's go. Chester should be just down this hall." Warren said rolling up a paper and putting it in her pocket.

Addy walked us to the front with Warren and Murphy, while whispering what happened. I don't want to remember how the guy I opened up to and trusted was the one to hurt me, but she won't stop "I'll tell you in the car, deal?"

"Deal." Knocking on a door Warren caught are attention, she looked over at me and Addy then opened the door. She went in first followed by me and Addy.

"Looks like we found Chester," letting me go I had to grab on to a near by self so I won't fall as Addy walked to Chester "hello Chester." Putting her flashlight down she got her z Wacker in hand hitting him in the head ten times.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the apocalypse." Murphy whispered looking at Addy.

Blood dripped from her weapon to the floor making a small pool. "What happened to you two out there?" Warren asked Mack and he sighed scratching his neck.

"She working through some things. You know how things catch up to you." He answered and before anyone can say anything else, we heard citizen z ask for Chester.

Walking towards to the source of the sound we saw him, citizens z face on a screen looking down at us. We're were in a interigation room of some sort, a table in the middle with one chair that I sat on. "warren? Addy it's... You're all here," He was excited to see us, that was for sure as he kept waving and smiling. He looked like a dork, one that would help us get to California. "Addy you look gorgeous as ever." He flirted with Addy and I smiled looking up at her.

"Still has a huge crush on you." I couldn't help but tease her as she shook her head thinking of a comeback but nothing came to mind.

"And you must be Mack... Huh thought you'll be taller."

"And I thought you'll be old enough to shave." 

Asking for Murphy to squeeze in so he can see you, he lost the smile when he saw him "um looking good, sir." Wiping the back of his neck he continued "guess what? I have good news. California is back and online... Well some of them are but anyways there waiting for your arrival and the dream lives on. Thanks to yours truly, isn't that good news?"

"Good news well be a pack of Oreos and a couple gallons of milk." Looking back at him he saw me and smiled, I immediately roll my eyes looking away from him.

"Right. Down the hall to the door to your right. There should be everything you need and once again I can't tell you how happy I am to see you all."

With that Addy helped me up form the chair and we started walking behind Warren. When we found the room of food I had to wait outside as everyone stocked up and Addy filled both of are bags. "Cassandra I don't want this," 10k whispered when he leaned against the wall I was using to keep myself up, he saw me as I stiffen and he sighed. "I'm trying here, I just want us to be like we were. Us teasing each other and being a couple. I don't wanna lose you."

"Well what if I tell you I don't want to go back to the way we were. I don't want to repeat the past," I was hurting him, no doubt about it. 10k is a sensitive guy and this is breaking him as he shakily inhales "I learn from the pass. Learn to avoid doing it again." He wouldn't look at me, I wasn't sure what he was planning on doing or saying.

"You know.... I would never want to hurt you... I'm sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me baby." Slowly he put his arms on either side of me, trapping me between him and the wall. Doesn't matter though, I can't walk with my leg.

"If you didn't want to hurt me, why did you?" I won't forgive him so easily, I'm so tired of being hurt and forgeving them just to end up hurt again "or how about you tell me what your hiding from me." He was taken aback when I said that, not even the first question face him.

"What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything." He said quickly and I shook my head. Lies, lies and more lies.

"Yes you are! I heard you talking to Doc when I was on the bed! Hell you've been hiding something from me since we talked in the woods!" I yelled at him as if my words were venom. He was mad but quiet, I'm right and he knows it "just tell me and maybe! Just maybe I'll find it in my heart to forgive you!" By now everyone was out in the hall looking at us, Mack and Addy were starring at us wide eyed while Doc and Murphy just watched in horror waiting to see what will happen next. Warren slowly walked to us trying to calmly separate us. "Just tell me!"

"I'm not telling you anything because I'm not hiding anything!" This time I snapped, without a second thought I slapped him across the face making him stubble backwards. He was holding his left cheek trying to control his breathing.

"You're a liar, and I can never in a million years forgave you." I said calmly, we all stayed silent till Warren broke it.

"Let's get going, 10k there is nothing left."

We still didn't say anything as we walked out, I could tell Addy wanted to say something but stayed quite as she helped me to the truck "you want to go on the roof and talk?" Privacy, that's what she wanted to give us. Nodding she helped me in then followed going to open the sun roof "let me go first." I didn't argue with her as she climbed up and lowered her hands to raise me up.

Warren had to help me up so we can leave "okay everyone get in, and girls don't swing your feet." Warren said and we nodded, like I'm even in a swinging my feet in a happy mood today. 

Addy didn't say anything till we started moving and no one can hear us. "What happened between you and 10k? Why we're you screaming at him?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her, relive what happened to us. Reluctantly I asked her "were do you want me to begin?" Silence again, I wasn't sure if it was because she's thinking or she was regretting asking in the first place.

"From when you two started going south?"

When did we start going South? After woods or was it before that? "To be honest... I'm not sure when we started going South. Could of been at the woods or even before."

"Tell me what happened at the woods. You yelled at him something about the woods." Nodding I sighed looking ahead. No z or anything.

"When we got separated we were still on the road to California and to meet up with y'all. Along the way me and 10k became official when we had to share one of those morgue drawers. We talked and I told him some of the most personal things I have ever told anyone in my life, in my entire life I only told three people that... That's how personal that was," faking a gasp Addy put a hand on her heart, clearly acting offended since she doesn't know about my past before the apocalypse.

"And to think that I was your best friend." I shook my head smiling. Once again I felt that guilt hit me, Skylar was my first best friend and I'm replacing her... Maybe today will be the day I get to see them again.

"You weren't there so I couldn't tell you," looking up I had to squint my eyes from the sun's powerful rays. "After we talked he asked to kiss me and I let him."

"Yasssss!" Addy yelled at the top of her lungs doing a little dance till Mack popped his head up between mine and addy's legs.

"Babe no feet swinging, you nearly knocked out 10k's teeth and gave him a black eye." Stopping Addy looked down to apologize and I rolled my eyes mumbling.

"He needs a black eye and his teeth knocked out," No one heard me as Addy looked back at me. Giving me a signal to continue and that I have her fullest attention I continued "everything was fine, ask anyone. Two weeks after we got separated we came across a river and we spent the day there, it was all fun and games. As night came me and 10k talked, well I talked."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but I don't see we're the problem is, he's happy your happy. What happened to that?"

"I was getting to that," rolling her eyes I looked down to see 10k looking up, looking at me "I told him how being there reminded me of my first time at summer camp with my two-" best "-friends. Jax and Skylar."

"I'm just going to take a shot in the dark and say-" feeling the car slow down we stopped talking and looked to are left, a little boy that turned to a z "stop! Stop the car Warren!" Addy yelled hitting the roof with her palm. Listing Warren came to a stop and Addy jumped off walking towards z whacker in hand. I just hope she doesn't mercy him like she did to Chester.

My hopes came true when she was less than two feet away from the zombie boy, z whacker in the air above her head ready to strike but never did. She froze, almost as if she realized technology she was killing a young boy.

"Addy!" We all yelled when he was less than a foot away from her and she still didn't move. Without a second thought Mack pushes the door open yelling her name again.

Just like that, in one Swift movement she gave him mercy. His lifeless body fell as she stayed still breathing. No one dared move besides Warren, who walked to her asking in a whisper voice if she's okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied, I could easily tell. Walking past Warren she got in and lifted herself to the roof. I patiently waited for us to start moving again when I asked.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" I asked softly and she looked at me shaking her head a no, I knew better than to push her into telling me. If she didn't want to talk about it, I will respect that.

No one talked again till we came to another stop. This time a young boy, whose alive walked on the street. Opening her door Warren got out, signaling us to stay put. She walked cautiously to him as he looked at her, un moving 

We couldn't hear as they talked, or maybe I just muted them out. Either way she walked back snapping her fingers "water, give me water." Doc obligated handing her, her water jug that she gave to the boy at least thirteen or fourteen years old.

Hesitantly he took her jug and drank some. Once he got as much as he wanted he handed it back to her saying thank you ma'am.

Just like that 10k was back in my mind, he's damn aqua eyes and fucking stupid smirk. He's an idiot but a cute one, getting on my damn fucking nerves. "Sam, me and my friends are running short on supplies and we need help. Do you know someone who can help us?"

Nodding he looked up at me and Addy with a small smile "my friend Helen would love to help you all."

"Do you mind showing us the way?" He didn't answer as he rotated his shoulders in an uncomfortable way "if you show us to your friend Helen, we get are supplies and I will personally drive you to see your dad."

"In Salt Lake City?"

"In Salt Lake City," Smiling he agreed "okay. Come on... Girls get off the roof." Warren ordered with the message in between the lines to us that, they might go down shooting.

Before me or Addy can get down, or just me, I had to wait for Mack, Doc and 10k to get off so I can lower myself through the sunroof. "Cassandra let 10k help you." Addy suggested and I shook my head, I know her plan. Get me and 10k back together, but news flash it isn't going to work.

"Cassandra just let him, we have to hurry." Doc said with his head out the window, looking at me.

Just my luck, 10k practically ran inside the car to help me. Seating on his knees he put his right hand under my feet and I tried to pull myself up again, no success. Reluctantly I lowered my self in to his arms, allowing him to hold me as if I was his wife.

He had a certain look in his eyes that stated the same thing; him carrying me as if I am his new wife, just he was happier than what I was feeling. "You can put me down now."

"Actually I can't, I won't let you go. Cassandra you mean so much to me, and I don't want to lose you. Not now or ever... Forgive me baby please, it won't happen again."

"Put. Me. Down," I threaten realizing that being with 10k made me weak. If I told someone to leave me alone and they didn't I would have hurt them, but what am I doing? Just repeating to leave me alone "I will make you into a woman if I have to."

"You could but won't," looking away from him I saw he carried me outside and is now walking extremely slowly as the others got in "I can feel your heartbeat and everytime I say I love you or touch you, your heart skips a beat." True.

"Last time I'm telling you, so get it through your thick boy skull. Put me the fuck down or I will wrap my hands around your damn neck."

"I told you already, I'm not giving up on us." Boys really are stupid.

Before I could reply he placed me in the back with Addy and hoped in closing the door. "Just my luck."

No one said anything besides Mack who introduced himself to Sam, who would tell Warren which way to go. No one else spoke and I'm not sure if anybody else could feel the tension between the three of us. Addy trying to get me and 10k back together, me avoiding 10k and trying to comfort Addy about what happened and lastly 10k trying to get me to forgive him.

We rode in complete silence for what I have to assume thirty minutes or so when Warren told Mack to check it out. Stepping out I looked out the window to see a wall, made completely of rock that towered over us. One giangantict opening up a head.

Looking up I saw a woman aiming her gun at Mack, who had his hands up in surrender, trying to reason with her "I'm not going to hurt you." Mack said loudly looking at her then to someone else, following his head I saw he was surrounded by females aiming at him.

"Last time. Get in your car and leave, and don't come back." One with blond hair threaten and Mack shook his head looking at the car.

"Look we have-" jumping up Mack looked down at the ground "we have-" getting shot at again Mack gave up running back to us "I thought you said they were friendly, Sam."

Getting out Warren walked there calmly with her hands up "we got your boy, we got Sam." She stated before they can tell her something or shoot, looking back at us Sam got out joining her. They looked at one another then at Sam, and maybe it's because I'm far away but there face held a little disgust when they saw him.

After a second they lowered there weapons and Warren gave us a signal to get out. I was wanting to be the last one out and for 10k to be the first, but today karma decided to be a bitch to me.

"Come on I got you." he said with a smile and I rolled my eyes crossing my arms.

"Can't Doc help me?" Shaking his head I groaned. "Addy? Mack? Warren?" With every name I said he shook his head. Anyone? I'll even go with Murphy if I had to. "Murphy?"

"Cassandra stop being stubborn and let me help you!" He said raising his voice almost yelling at me "I'm sorry, just let me help you."

"Since I have no other option." I bit out.

Grabbing my left hand with his right he put his left hand behind my right knee pulling me to him "tell me if I hurt you."

"Does touching me count as hurting?" He didn't answer but I did hurt him, a flash of hurt came across his face. To be honest that hurt me to, but it was the only way I can make sure I don't get hurt again. Rebuild the wall I allowed him to destroy.

We didn't exchange any other words as he help me up, this time he wasn't carrying bridal style. My left hand over his shoulder with his hand on my waist.

As we slowly walked around the van I felt everybody's eyes on me, looking up I saw I was right. Everyone, including females I didn't know had there eyes on me. Pity for me and nothing less than disgust at 10k "you poor dear, what," she paused looking at 10k with a glare "happened?"

"Bar wire accident, my leg is infected."

"That can't be good," looking at every single one of us she continued "we can help, but your men must stay outside."

"We can't. We are a team." By the look on her face, it seemed she amused by that fact we're a team.

"Well team or not we have rules here. You are welcome to stay the night and full up in supplies but your men must stay outside."

Warren didn't want to, and I know why, last time we got separated we almost died. She looked at everyone deciding till her eyes landed on me, nothing but sadness was on her face as she turned to face her "okay well stay." She smiled looking at me and Addy.

"Girls please help are guess... What are your names?"

"I'm Warren, that's Addy and Cassandra." Warren introduced, excluding the boys since they have to stay out.

"Girls please help Warren and Addy feel at home, and take Cassandra to sick bay. By the way I'm Helen and welcome to the sisters of mercy."

One girl with black hair came to me and 10k waiting to help "Warren are you sure about this?" 10k asked moving us away from her.

"No but Cassandra needs help... I'll watch over her, don't worry." Addy was already on the other side of the wall waiting for me and Warren.

"Cassandra I don't want to leave you-"

"Let me go 10k, your not my boyfriend. This is my choice and I'm going." I don't know what I said that made Helen come between us, pushing 10k away while she grabbed a hold of me.

"You are not her boyfriend and she has decided to come with us. Period."

"Cassandra-"

"Bye 10k," I said letting Helen walk me in but I was able to hear 10k ask if he was ever going to see me again "I don't know." And that was an honest answer, I'm not sure if I'm going to see 10k again.

Two girls closed the doors behind us separating us from the boys. It was nothing short of beautiful behind does closed doors, cabins everywhere as little kids ran around playing tag or something close to that. A river right in the middle and plants growing near the river "beautiful." I said in awe of this place, I wouldn't mind living here but I can't abandon the mission, can I?

"This is are home. We grow are own food and make anything we need like shelter, protection and medication," Helen said letting someone help me "this is Cassandra, take her to are sick bay and help her with her infected leg."

The women was a little smaller than me, probably Addy's height with blond hair and in her early if not middle twenties. "I'm sky, nice to meet you." I smiled remembering Skylar.

"Is your name short for something... Like I don't skylar?" I asked making her giggle shaking her head a no.

"Skylar is a beautiful name and I wish it could be mine, but everyone calls me sky because I love the sky. Has nothing to do with my real name." I nodded in understadment, she seemed nice at least.

As we walked to sick bay we talked nonstop, mostly asking each other questions "you must feel lucky to get to live here, it's like heaven."

"It is and I do feel lucky, like many sisters I was saved from men-"

"Saved from men?" I asked not being able to believe she was saved considering what she has told me.

"Yes saved, I was saved the way you were just saved." That really didn't answer my question but added more.

"What do you mean I was saved just now?" I asked and she looked at me with pity in her eyes, as she looked down at my leg "if you are talking about my leg that was an accident."

"You sure? Because that doesn't look like an accident." By now we have made it to a cabin like building, that i have to assume is sick bay. Walking inside we walked staright down the hall coming to a door.

"Yes it was an accident, 10k wouldn't hurt me on purpose." I said when she opened the door. Im not sure if bought it but either way she asked.

"Was he mad at you when this happened?" She carefully put me on the bed that was located in the middle of the room, there were shelves next to the bed filled with bottles and other things. Slwoly lifting my feet up she sat down next to me, waiting for my answer.

"I think-"

"Cassandra its a simple yes or no question. Was he mad at when this happened?" Huffing I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly before answering.

"Yes."

"Did he yell the weirdest things at you? Forcefully grabbed a hold of you?" She asked two other questions and they were both a yes unfortunately.

"Yes he did." She just smiled at me and got up.

"It was no accident, and that is why we don't allow boys here that are thirteen or older. For the safety of are sisters."

"What does me and 10k have to do with men leaving this place?"

"Not you sweetie, just him. Everyone here was attacked, or used by men one way or another. We can't and won't allow anyone hurt are sisters. So when boys turn thirteen we send them away to 'visit there dad in Salt Lake city' while the girls stay here and become sisters." Sky said using air quotes from visit till city. There sick, that's all just can say.

"Not every boy or men is going to hurt a women, there not all the same. You can teach the boys to respect females and then they can live here." My idea made her laugh till she realized I was serious.

"Is that what you thought about 10k, that he won't hurt you?" Pausing I looked down nodding my head "you were blinded, he fooled you like all those boys are going to do to are sisters unless we do something to prevent that. And we have."

She has a point but I won't let them continue to kill innocent kids "how do you know they want to do that? You haven't gave them that chance to prove you wrong. Give them opportunity to prove you wrong." This time she looked down, thinking about what I just said.

"Okay, prove me and all of us wrong. I dare you to," she had a smirk on her face thinking I'll decline her dare, wrong.

"I will, just tell me how to." Leaning in she moved some of my black hair so she can whisper in my ear.

"Write about one person who is or was the same or close to your age. Write about how you two meet, if you ever fought, why he's different and won't hurt you. When your done and I have read what you wrote, I'll decide if I believe you or don't."

"If and when I win, what do I get?" I asked because it's not a dare unless something is on the line.

"We won't send boys to visit there dads anymore, but if you lose you have to become a sister."

"What exactly do I have to do become a sister?" Better to know just in case I lose, for all I know she can lie and say she didn't believe me just so I can stay and be a sister.

"Just stay here with us and help other sistes that are out there still needing are help," pausing she looked at me, a small evil smile visible on her face "and take revenge on whoever hurt you, in your case you will take revenge against 10k for hurting you."

"You mean make him cry? That won't be a problem. I accept." Extending my arm she took a hold of it, shaking it to confirm are deal.

With that she pulled out a note book and a pencil for me "write as much as you want or can, I will be back in two or three hours. That should be enough time, correct?" Nodding she walked out and I started writing.

Jax Nova.  
We first meet in elementary school, are second to last year there. He came from Australia with his mom and dad, he was the only child like I was. I didn't even know of his existence till are teacher told him to sit next me, I of course didn't want anything to do with him. Everyday he would come and ask me how I was doing and everyday I ignored him, but he wouldn't stop. He followed me around school trying to be my friend, and I couldn't understand in my eight year old mind why. Everyone wanted to be friends with this Australian student that wanted only me to be his friend. It didn't matter to me as I figured one day he'll give up on me like everybody else has and make friends that don't include me, boy was I wrong and I am glad I was. One Wednesday after school I was confronted by two girls and one boy that was jealous of me because he ignored them trying to get me to talk to him, I was scared for my life as the odds were against me and I have never fought with anyone before. My heart was pounding as I waited for the first hit that never came because of Jax, he got in the way taking the first punch for me and returning it to the boy. I stayed completely still behind him as he yelled at the two other girls to leave me alone, then taunting the boy to try and punch me again. They ran away scared of him as he turned around asking if I was okay, he was punched and his lower lip was punctured as it bleeded yet he asked if I was okay. I was shook feeling guilty that I ignored him everyday and he saved me instead of leaving me to defend myself, I slowly decided to answered his question "I'm doing fine today, what about you?" Smiling at me Jax nod his head, happy I answered his unanswered question of how I was doing.

Hearing a knock at my door I said come in hoping to see Warren or Addy but I was greeted by another girl with black hair "hello, I'm Alexa and I'm here to check on your wound."

"Of course," putting the notebook down I did as told, cutting my pant leg so she can wrap my thigh "this won't take long," Nodding I watched as she rub some kind of lotion on my infected thigh then wrapped it. While she was wrapping my keg I didn't write, I like my privacy. "And I am done, try not to put pressure on your leg and change it every so often." Alexa said dismissing herself as I grabbed the notebook again.

The only time we ever fight was over a stupid conversation, like who they should kill in the walking dead even though they hardly kill the main cast. Besides that if we ever had a real fight it was done in a normal conversation, he never raised his voice at me and never has physically layed his hand on me. If anything I was the one to yell at him and punch his shoulder while he calmly talked to me, that irretated me so much just thinking he wouldn't yell at me and I was the only one actually fighting. Now thinking about it I understand why he did it, his father abused his mother growing up and he never wanted to be like his dad. Honestly he never thought about hitting a female, not me, skylar, his mom or anyone for that matter. He was always a gentleman that when we did fight, that was one hundred percent my fault, he left and the next day he came back with a teddy bear and flowers for me. "What's with the bear and flowers?" "They're for you, I'm sorry what happened yesterday and I just want to see you smile. Please forgive me." He was always the first to apologize when we both know I was at fault.

Writing about Jax was so easy to me, that words practically wrote themselves. Memories came to me as I wrote and I smiled thinking about him, but unfortunately I also cried knowing as much as I want to that I will never be able to see him again. He's only a memory to me that I won't let go, he was the definition of perfect. Handsome, smart, athletic, loyal, fights for females instead against them, hilarious, and my best friend. To be honest it wouldn't surprise me if he was actually created in a lab.

Even as we grew up he was always by my side, cracking jokes. He had an obvious crush on me, but I was too stupid to see it, or maybe I did but I just couldn't see this golden boy having a crush on somebody like me. I must have hurt him so many times when I would ask if he thought if somebody was cool to date, which he never disagreed with me. He suffered seeing me liking other guys because he didn't want to hurt me, didn't want to destroy are friendship. He put me and are friendship first over his own feelings, what guy goes that? Will suffer every single day and lie to protect they're friendship?

I was full on crying seeing the mistake I made with him, why was I so stupid? What have I done to deserve him? Wiping away the tears forcefully I sighed looking at the notebook seeing I wrote one full page and a half just about him. "I'm so sorry, I put you through so much and you never left. You had reason after reason to leave me but you stuck to me like glue, and I'm not even sure if you can hear me up there but I want you to know... I love you and I'm sorry, sorry for being an idiot and not seeing everything you did for me and Skylar."

The only thing I regret about are friendship was barely realizing that I loved you, I love you today and tomorrow and always will. From that annoying kid that wouldn't leave me alone no matter how hard I tried to make you, to my best friend and first love because that what Jax is to me. My first love.

Hearing another knock on the door I wiped my tears again saying come in, I didn't bother looking up to see who came in as I was pretty sure it was Alexa or sky. "Why are you crying beautiful?" It was a male voice and I shot my head up seeing him. He was here. It can't be. "Are you gonna answer or just keep starring at me?"

"10k!" I yelled dropping the notebook on the floor "what are you doing here!?" I asked in a yelling whisper, he can't be here. Not now.

"I had to see you, make sure your okay," Slowly walking to me he stopped at the notebook looking down, shit! Not another argument. Bending down I yelled for him to stop "I'm just going to pick this up," Lifting the book he glanced down at it seeing what I wrote "Jax Nova?" He asked with a scoff at the end of his name, looking at me he threw it to the table next to my bed "nice title."

"If your going to start something, get out. I'm not in the mood to deal with you bullshit." I said harshly crossing my arms over my chest, he won't disrespect Jax right in front of me.

Seating by my legs he looked at me with those aqua eyes shaking his head "I won't start anything," moving his eyes to my thigh he asked "does it still hurt?"

"Yes," Lie, it didn't hurt after Alexa wrapped it but I was mad at him- no I was mad at myself and taking it out on him. "You can't be here, they don't allow men inside."

"I know but being outside not knowing if your okay isn't easy, then I saw Warren and Addy leave so I had to check on you. I know it's stupid but I couldn't help it, you make me do stupid things."

"I make you do stupid things?" I repeated turning it to a question, 10k just nodded his head bringing his legs up to his chest laying his head on his knees "10k you have to go, I don't want anyone seeing you here and something happening to you."

He smiled biting his lip slowly moving closer to me "because you care and love me?" I scoffed looking away from him before he could kiss me. "How many times do I have to apologize Cassandra? You got me here begging on my knees like some lost puppy, please forgive me."

I couldn't answer his question as my mind wasn't in the right, I was thinking about Jax while looking at 10k, and I couldn't focus. "10k I-" I couldn't finish as there was a knock on the door making us look at the door "yes?" I asked hitting 10k's shoulders, a signal to hide under the bed. Nodding he stood up and got in a push up position going under the bed.

"It's me Cassandra, may I come in?" saying yes I watched as she walked in looking at everything "how are you?"

"Good, great, fantastic yup I'm fantastic," I said glancing down to see if I could see 10k, and I couldn't "how are you?"

Nodding to my question she looked down, slowly bending down I could feel my heart ready to explode out of my chest, does she know he's here? Did she see him? "Is anyone here Cassandra?"

"Why?" I screwed up, big time. In one quick movement she bent down pulling 10k out "10k! What are you doing here?" I asked dumbfounded but she just rolled his eyes.

"Be lucky I'm the only one to see you boy. Cassandra did anyone see 10k?" Warren asked slowly letting 10k go.

"No, only you and me." I answered honestly ans she nodded her head "but we have to leave before they see him. Sky told me that when guys turn thirteen they leave to salt Lake City to see their dads while the girls stay here."

"They're killing them?" Sighing she grabbed a bag stuffing it with medication "10k find a way out without being seeing. Me and Cassandra will get Addy and go." Warren commanded when we heard Addy yell followed by a door slamming shut. Looking at one another Warren threw the small bag at 10k grabbing my hand "10k fill up on everything else, me and Cassandra are going to see Addy." Nodding he ran to the shelve as we walked away seeing two buff girls standing in front of a door.

"Addy!" I yelled trying to get through but the one to the right pushed me back "if you don't move I will fucking throw you threw that damn glass door. Fucking try me!" I yelled pushing her to the door making it crack and her groan. Warren didn't dare push me away as she stood by my side ready to fight for are sister.

"Addy please talk to us." Warren asked but she just looked at us crying till Helen came saying let me try, she slipped through knocking and calling her name. Addy immediately got up and unlocked the door letting her in, trying again she pushed me and I fell.

Breathing in I tried to calm myself down as Warren helped me up and said not to do that again. But with 10k, Addy, sky, Skylar and Jax with my damn thoughts I tackled her to the floor making her hit the glass window again, cracking it again with some blood "I fucking warned you!" Her friend or sister tried to push me off her but Warren kept her away. She was in a daze holding her bleeding head. "You stay away from my sister or I will rip you throat out." Getting up I walked away from her holding my head in pain, what am I going to do with 10k and Addy?

Waiting for Addy to come out and talk to us is like waiting for the judge to either tell you he finds you innocent or guilty and will be sent to death. I shudder at the thought of Addy staying here, with them. "Relax Cassandra, she's a tough girl." Warren said trying to convince us that Addy wouldn't leave us.

"That's what people said about me, and where did I end up before stumbling across you all?" I didn't even let her answer my questions as I whispered Tobias. She pulled me into a hug while rubbing my back as I bit on my lips holding back a sob.

"Calm down okay, just have a little faith." Warren whispered against my shoulder as the doors open. Turning on my heels I saw her, stained face with a sad smile.

"Tell them what you told me." Helen whispered loud enough for us to hear her as Addy nodded her head.

"I want to stay here, with Helen and the sisters." In that moment my heart shattered. You know that feeling when the person you love, and about to propose to, is actually engaged to someone else after they said they broke up. Yeah now imagine asking that person for how long where they engage and they say six months or more so they lied, used, and broken you to the point where there is no fixing you. Yup that's how I feel with the added ten knifes stabbing my already throbbing heart.

"W-what?" I asked hoping my ears heard wrong, but I knew they didn't.

"I'm staying here." Taking a step closer I cupped her cheeks with my hands pulling her head to mine so her forehead rested against mine.

"Don't please, I need you, mack needs you and we need you. Please don't stay," looking up I saw her with that same sad smile "if it's wasn't for you constantly teasing me and 10k, we would never be a couple, without your amazing hot wiring skills we would be stuck... Please, you're my sister. My real sister, not just some cult but real sisters. We are family and we do not leave each other behind."

"Cassandra-" Addy whispered shaking her head but I stopped her.

"I know how it feels, it feels safe and that's exactly how I felt with Tobias but... It wasn't, it was just an illusion." I didn't know what else I could do to make her realize this isn't what she wants. If she says no, she's still staying I didn't know what I would do.

"Stay strong Cassandra." Pulling me away Warren grabbed Addy as I whispered I can't.

I muted there conversation as I walked away, from the pain and her. She was my rock and she's leaving me, all my rocks leave sooner or later, my dad, Jax, Skylar, and now Addy. Last one is 10k.

I wiped at my eyes furiously opening the door to the room I have been staying at seeing sky, tears falling from her eyes with my notebook in her right hand "beautiful... As much as I hate to say it, you convinced me that not all guys are the same. You won, but you are more than welcome to be come a sister if you like," With a smile she placed the book back on the stand and walked to the door "I'll leave you to rest and I hope you find someone like Jax again."

I smiled at her and I could tell she noticed it was fake, but didn't say anything as she left. Immediately I lock the door hitting the glass in anger, everyone I love leaves sooner or later. "Cassandra?" Turning around I saw 10k's blue eyes red, puffy, and his cheeks stained with tears. Sky read it out loud and he heard everything I wrote about him.

We didn't say anything as I let him pull me in a hug, I was gripping onto the back of his stupid camouflage short sleeve shirt. He had his arms tightly wrapped around my waist as he lowered his head down next to mine. Whispering incoherently to me 10k would kiss my cheek after every third word. He was trying to calm me down as I sobbed into his shirt soaking it in the process. I didn't say anything as I allowed 10k to calm me down, he's the last one who can. "Cassandra everything will be alright. I promise."

"10k... Don't make promises you can't keep." I whispered and he shook his head, he's stubborn. Sighing I closed my eyes still wishing he didn't promise that.

I don't know how long we stayed in this position and I didn't care as I need someone, anybody. Hearing a knock on the door I asked who is it and Warren answered. "I got it." 10k slowly removed his arms from around me and I fell on the bed watching as he opened it allowing for Warren to slip through.

"How's A-addy?" I shuttered her name and in a heartbeat 10k was by my side rubbing my back as comfort.

"Mack is going to try and talk to her again, but I need you guys to be in the car. They're going down shooting." Nodding I stood up and I left with Warren while 10k snucked out.

We didn't talk to anyone as we made are way to the gate and back to the boys. I'm gonna miss this place but I'm not going to miss them and the rules here. "Also Cassandra, I have to speak to you on private. Probably when everyone is asleep."

"Why? Am I in trouble?" I asked back feeling a pounding in my chest as if she's going to force me to do something. Why else would she want to speak in private?

"No, it's just... I'll tell you later." She couldn't finish as the gates opened and we walked to the boys. Murphy was already in the car along with Doc, mack outside rubbing his hands together nervously as 10k ran up to us. "Get her in the car. Doc start it up!" Warren ordered, I didn't care about 10k helping me as I watched Mack and a slowly walking Addy.

"Everything will be okay." 10k whispered and I nodded not really paying attention as Addy shook her head with tears falling and Mack pointed to us. Unfortunately I couldn't hear what they were saying because 10k closed the trunk after he got in behind me.

I felt as time has stop when Addy ran back and Mack was running to us as bullets impacted the ground near him. She left, she really left. That was the only thing I could hear as we drove off with Mack's and Warren's muffled screams.

"Mack!" Coming to a complete stop I turned my face away from the cult to Warren and Mack. Gun pointed at her he yelled he wasn't leaving without Addy.

Warren didn't want to but she let him go and got back in, more gunshots we're heard as she hit the back of Murphy's seat. We lost Addy and Mack on the same day.

Everything was silent again, I ended up hugging 10k again with my arms loosely around his neck messing with the baby hair on the back of his neck while he had his arms around my torso. It was a little uncomfortable but I didn't care and started to drift to sleep.

"You trying to keep your distance away from me in no way lessens my affection for you. I still love Cass."

\---------------

No I am not dead, and I have finally finished this chapter. And i'm sorry for the long wait, but I'll try to update faster if i can.

What to you guys think Warren is going to tell Cassandra?

Thank you MJStratton

And as always i love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Work edited by TangledDreamCatcher on Wattpad and fanfiction.net  
> You can find me on Wattpad as z_nation_  
> Bye love you all.


End file.
